Stone Heart
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: It had been 3 years since the Final Battle. Ginny is teaching at Hogwarts when McGonagall hires a new DADA teacher. It's Harry, someone she hasn't seen since the Battle and now his heart is only stone. Can she crack it or is that the impossible?
1. Affects Of War

**A/N: Hey all well as I am writing this I am using my new laptop I got for Christmas! Cool huh? Well I think so. So this fic is just something I am making up as I go along. At the moment I don't even know what I am going to write about. It is just a coming piece of writing. Anyway, enough of my dribble. Here we go…**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine obviously.**

**_Stone Heart_**

_Chapter One: Affects of War_

Ginny sighed as she sat down exhausted. Who knew being a Professor was so exhausting? Then again, she had been doing the job for two years now and the first day from holidays and term break were always the same- hectic and tiring. As Ginny prepared to stand up to go get ready for dinner in the Great Hall, Headmistress, Professor McGonagall walked in looking grim.

"Evening Minerva," greeted Ginny from the worn out sofa she'd collapsed on, "Is everything okay?"

McGonagall shook her head, "How are you handling helping Hermione teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Hectic but we have finally split the classes up between us both equally. Please tell me you have found a teacher to finally come and teach the subject? I am falling behind on marking all of the Arithmancy assignments. My seventh year students keep on asking when are they going to get their marks."

"Who I had in mind declined. I'm sorry Ginny."

Ginny smiled half-heartedly, "Who did you ask this time?"

"Harry Potter."

Ginny didn't reply. Instead she stood, patted McGonagall on the shoulder and walked out of the staff room. Harry… every time she heard that name her heart still managed to skip a beat. It was ridiculous really. Her still fancying him after three years. She could still remember seeing the sadness in his eyes when he broke it off with her at Dumbledore's funeral. Her heart had shattered at that moment too. The last time she had seen him was when she was heading to bed after her brother's wedding. The next morning she had woken to her mother crying and her father explaining him, Ron and Hermione had left to find the last of the Horcruxes. She never saw him after that. Not even when he returned from defeating Lord Voldemort. Ron said Harry just wasn't the same. Hermione declared he needed space. But he has had almost three years of space, how much more would he need?

"Hey Ginny!" called her best friend exiting from her office two doors down from the staff room, "Ready to join the feast?"

Ginny looked up from her feet and smiled at Hermione, "Sure. How was your day?"

"Hectic. I will be so glad when Minerva finds a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I didn't have one break today and tonight I have to mark four sets of exams and three sets of assignments."

"Well she didn't get the new teacher," replied with an edge in her tone, "_Harry_ declined the offer."

Hermione stopped walking and looked at Ginny in surprise, "She asked Harry? And he said no?"

Ginny nodded and pulled Hermione by the arm to get her walking again, "That is what she told me. What about Ron? He'd take the job wouldn't he? He has said he is sick of the crap from the Ministry."

"He would take it. As long as he doesn't know Harry was offered it first."

The two walked down the entrance staircase discussing whether to tell Ron there was a job available at Hogwarts. They sat down at the teachers' table and waved to Hagrid who soon joined them sitting beside Hermione. When McGonagall took over the role of Headmistress at Hogwarts Hagrid became the Head of Gryffindor due to him being the only one wanting to help keep the school open in honor of Dumbledore.

"Hagrid do you think Ron would make a good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Ginny earning a glare from Hermione.

"Ron has seen a lot of terrible things, he has," replied Hagrid, "He could 'andle tha' job."

"I'll owl him tonight," smiled Ginny before taking a bite of her slice of meat pie.

At that moment McGonagall came hurrying into the Great Hall a letter waving about in her hand. She stopped at Professor Flitwick, who was Deputy Headmaster. They spoke quietly for a few minutes, while every one of the teachers looked at them curiously. The students weren't interested and remained talking loudly as they ate.

Ginny gave Hermione a confused look, who in returned shrugged her shoulders as McGonagall walked around to her seat and tapped her glass as she stood. Silence fell throughout the hall, with all eyes upon the stern once Transfiguration teacher. That post now belonged to Hermione.

"I am sorry to stop you all from enjoying your New Years feast. But I have news that concerns the junior students and the seniors who are studying Defense Against the Dark Arts. I have just received word that the new Professor will be arriving by broom in a few minutes after reconsidering the position," said McGonagall smiling, "I would like you all to thank Professor Granger and Professor Weasley for teaching you all for well over a year. I am sure they enjoyed teaching you all."

Hermione and Ginny smiled but gave each other worried looks. Harry was taking over the teaching role after being isolated from people for a long time?

As McGonagall sat down the Great Hall doors burst open, reminding Ginny of Mad-Eye Moody's entrance back in her third year… well it wasn't really Moody, but she thought it was along with the rest of the school's population.

"It's Harry," gasped Hermione taking in the view of her dear friend.

His hair was as messy as ever, with it needing a cut a long time ago. His once shining green eyes were dull and his robes needed replacing. It was as if the Harry Ginny once knew had died and was replaced on earth with an imposter.

"Ah," said McGonagall in shock of her past students appearance, "Please welcome Professor Potter!"

Ginny clapped then stopped when she realized the only spare seat was next to her. Harry trudged up the stairs and walked around the table to the seat beside Ginny. Her eyes connected with his and all Ginny could do was give him a small smile. Harry didn't reply, instead he sat down and began eating the meal that appeared in front of him.

"What do I say?" whispered Ginny leaning over to Hermione, "I'm worried that if I speak to him he'll snap."

"Then don't speak to me if you are scared," came Harry's reply making Ginny jump.

"Hi… Harry," said Hermione with a smile, "Long time since we spoke isn't it?"

"Two years… nearly three."

"What have you been up too?"

"Wallowing in self pity."

"Oh," said Hermione taken aback, "I see. Well Ron would like to hear from you."

"Okay."

"Maybe we could go to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"I don't do public appearances."

"Oh. Well maybe we could just talk in your office or mine?"

"Maybe."

Hermione just nodded and pushed her plate away. She stood up and left the Great Hall. Harry watched her and shrugged his shoulders. Ginny's mouth fell open at his manner and tapped him on the shoulder. Harry looked at her with bored eyes.

"Wallowing in self pity huh? Sure, Harry you have been through a lot in such a short lifetime. But every body else suffered as well, not just you. Hermione and Ron were with you every step of the way. You lost Sirius, so did they. You lost Dumbledore, so did they. You were never alone, yet you act like you were and now you have just pushed every one who loves and cares about you away. Congratulations," snapped Ginny standing and rushing out of the Great Hall to find her bestfriend.

**G**

Ginny pushed open the library door open and walked into the dim lit room. She knew exactly where her bestfriend would hide and walked straight to the restricted section. Sure enough, towards the back Hermione sat on the floor looking at a picture of her, Ron and Harry during happier times.

Ginny sat down beside her and waited for Hermione to speak.

"I used to be one of the few who understood his every mood swing, feelings and opinions. Now I can't even call him a friend. He doesn't even want to consider I do know some of what he is feeling because I feel it every single day! I saw all those dead bodies. I watched Luna Lovegood be eaten by those werewolves! I watched Neville give his own life to save Ron's… I saw you… watching on unprotected as Fred nearly died to save George. We were on the battlefront as Harry went off after Voldemort… sometimes I think you and me saw more then he did. He was inside away from it all while we had to watch the Death Eaters and werewolves take on the Order and D.A."

Ginny nodded with tears in her eyes, as she looked at the floor the images flashing through her mind. Her dreams were plagued with these images every night. A whole generation of Hogwarts students would be. Not just Harry.

"But we can't tell him that Herms. He doesn't want to hear it," whispered Ginny, "It's like he has no soul… his heart is made of stone."

Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes, "I still have Ron."

Ginny nodded and stood up, "Why don't you send him a letter? He told you he is always going to be there for you no matter what."

Hermione stood up as well and hugged Ginny before leaving to owl the one other person she could depend on apart from Ginny.

Ginny sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes and sent a small prayer to all those lost in the battle and that Fred was growing stronger as every day went past. With a deep breath Ginny left the restricted section.

She had marking to do and also had to inform Harry on what she and Hermione were teaching the students.

**G**

Two hours passed and Ginny managed to catch up on most of the marking. She grabbed the stack of Defense Against the Dark Arts work and left her office dreading the coming encounter with Harry. The teachers who passed her on the way smiled at her, which she returned. She walked up the staircase, up the corridor stopping at the office door with **_Professor Harry Potter_** written across it on a gold sign.

With a deep breath Ginny knocked and heard his call seconds later.

Ginny pushed the door open and walked in. Harry looked up at her with his lifeless eyes but didn't say anything.

"I brought you all the assignments from the past month to all the classes. They are all marked and here is a list of everything Hermione and I have taught them so you don't have to worry about communicating with anyone but your students."

Ginny placed the stack in front of him and turned to leave.

"That was low," spoke Harry.

"Low?" cried Ginny whirling around, "Low is you completely smashing yours and Hermione's friendship, low is you not talking to those who worry about you for nearly three years Harry James Potter!"

Ginny glared at him and stormed out of the office and back to her office muttering all the way.

**G**

The week past and the weekend was greatly welcomed by Ginny who woke early to begin her weekend away. Today she would be going to the Burrow to spend it with her parents and brothers... plus her sister in law. Her mother had arranged it so all of the family could make and made her children swear to not make any plans. Even Hermione had been invited.

Ginny dressed in the muggle outfit Hermione had given her that Christmas: loose jeans that sat on her hips with a red belt, red muggle sport shoes with white laces and soles, a white top with red writing saying: Sport Pro 81. She finished packing a small bag with clothes and another with her work she had to do. She headed to the Great Hall where Hermione met her smiling.

"Ginny why are you bringing work with you?" asked Hermione.

"Oh come off it Hermione. I know you have packed yours as well," chuckled Ginny knowing she was correct.

"Guilty."

The two laughed and ignored Harry as he walked past watching them with dull, heartless eyes. Yes it was immature but it wasn't as if he was going to attempt to talk to them.

McGonagall bided Harry a good morning and continued her way to the two laughing women. Unknown to any of them, Harry stood near the Great Hall doors to see what was going on and why Ginny and Hermione were holding bags.

"What time will you both return to Hogwarts?" asked McGonagall smiling.

"Tomorrow night at 9pm," answered Hermione promptly, "Molly wants to spend as much time with us as possible. Plus, we get to catch up with Ron, Fred, George and all of them. Apparently Remus and Tonks will be over for dinner tonight. Do you think you could make it Minerva? I'm sure Remus would like to see you."

"No. I have students to deal with. Those group of trouble makers from Gryffindor."

Hermione and Ginny laughed and said goodbye as they headed out of the castle to catch the coach to the school gates. From there they could apperate to the Burrow.

McGonagall waved to them and turned around to see Harry watching them leave, "Harry, I am sure Molly would love to see you. If you wish too, you can go with them."

"Not interested," replied Harry his eyes remaining on the red haired one.

**G**

"Ginny! Oh my darling girl!" cried Molly engulfing her daughter in a bone cracking hug, "How have you been?"

"If you would let her breathe Mum I'm sure she would tell you," teased George beside his laughing brother.

Molly let Ginny go allowing Ginny to answer her questions. Beside the mother and daughter were Hermione and Ron who were hugging each other tightly.

"Just kiss already!" cried Fred at his brother and Hermione, "You've been wanting too since you arrived Hermione."

Hermione blushed and pecked Ron on the cheek before stepping away and hugging Molly. Ginny hugged Ron and everyone sat down in the sitting room. Molly began talking straight off about what tonight's dinner was as Fred and George went over an order form from work. Ginny pulled out work to mark, as did Hermione. Arthur listened to his wife making suggestions for the chicken to be coated with Italian herbs or the apple pie base to be not too dry. Ron watched Hermione mark until Bill arrived with Fleur, followed by Charlie and his girlfriend, Sarah.

"Oh isn't this lovely?" smiled Molly, "All of us here together."

"Yeah," smiled Ginny as she graded a student an Exceeds Expectations, "So… Ron, Herms. How about we go for a walk outside?"

Hermione got the hint right off and put away a paper she was grading and stood up with Ginny. Ron got the hint a little slower and stood up as they were heading for the back door. Once outside Ginny let out a deep breath.

"Everyone is not here!" she snapped in annoyance, "The one missing is busy self pitying himself at Hogwarts."

"Who is doing that?" asked Ron in confusion.

"Hermione I thought you told Ron?"

"I was Gin, but I thought it was only right to say it face to face," argued Hermione in her defense, "Ron, Harry is teaching DADA at Hogwarts."

Ron's face broke into a grin, "Harry is back? That's great!"

"No it isn't. He isn't the same… he's completely miserable and wants nothing to do with anyone. He literally told me to just get lost and stop annoying him."

Ron looked at Hermione in shock, "Are you sure it is Harry?"

"It's Harry," nodded Ginny, "He is a complete prat. Its as if he thinks he is the only one who saw terrible things."

Ron sighed and hugged Hermione who looked close to crying, "Give him time."

"Time?" cried Ginny; "We didn't have time to get over everything that happened! He has had plenty of time to put it all behind him!"

"She's right Ron… maybe tomorrow night you could come to Hogwarts and speak to him. He might open up to you easier."

"Alright. Now, lets get inside. It's freezing!" said Ron leading Hermione in, his arm around her waist.

Ginny stood where she was and watched them walk in as though they were a couple, which they practically were if they would just admit their feelings. But Ginny wasn't worried about that, when she saw them she saw her and Harry. She was only fifteen yet she believed she had finally found her life partner in Harry. He understood her, could make her smile and believed she was truly going to be something great in life. Then he ended it. She understood why and did argue with him. Yes, she was heart broken but she understood his reasons.

"Ginny?"

Ginny spun around to see her father walking over to her, "Hey Dad."

"It's freezing, come inside or you'll fall ill."

Ginny nodded and walked towards her father with a heavy heart.

"Everything okay?" asked Arthur putting an arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Just remembering how things were when Harry was… well Harry."

"I heard he was teaching at Hogwarts. How is he?"

"Cold… lifeless… uncaring. Not Harry at all. He had three years to get over everything Dad. I didn't… Fred didn't! We had to forget and move on. My dreams are full of images of people being eaten, murdered, tortured."

Arthur nodded, "My dreams are the same. Maybe you need to force Harry to speak about it. Perhaps you should deliberately mention it around him."

"Maybe I should."

**G**

"Pass the peas please?" asked Fred to Ginny.

Ginny robotically handed Fred the bowl of peas and continued to stew over what her father had told her too do. Would it work? Or would it backfire and make her come off as a fool in the end?

"So Ginny, how is your teaching going?" asked Molly trying to bring her silent daughter into the chatter at the dinner table.

Ginny jumped and looked at her mother forcing a smile onto her face, "Great thanks. The students are well… students."

"You were one once Ginny," smiled Lupin, "I remember you transfiguring that Slytherin boy's ears into horse ones."

"He deserved it. That taught him to never look down a girls blouse without her knowing. Even if it did loose the house 20 points."

Everyone laughed, though Molly was looking at her daughter in surprise. Arthur gave Ginny an approving look.

"You could have given him bat eyes," suggested Bill, " Bats are blind after all."

"Bit late now Bill," commented Ron grinning.

"Imagine all the things you lot will teach my grandchildren when I have some someday," said Molly shaking her head smiling.

Fred nodded and yawned. Though he was growing stronger everyday, his body still tired easily. He'd already had three naps during the day, just so he would be up for dinner.

"Oh Fred, go to bed. I'll save you some dessert so you can eat it during the day tomorrow," said Molly standing up.

Her and George lifted Fred from his seat and carried him upstairs. The scene brought tears to Ginny's eyes. Seeing her brother having to depend on others was heartbreaking. George never left his paralyzed brother's side.

"Do the MEDI doctors think he will ever be able to walk again?" asked Tonks softly.

"They can't find a cure. George has taken it upon himself to find one. He is constantly in his room making potions, anything that will work," said Arthur, "I have never seen anyone so dedicated to finding an answer to something."

Ginny sighed, "I want to help."

"You have your own job to think about."

"But before I was swamped down with DADA work. Now I have free time, I can help! He is my brother as well and like George I want to see him walking again."

Arthur reached across the table and took hold of his daughter's hand, tears were brimming in eyes and everyone was silent, "George would love you to help. I'm proud of you my baby girl."

Ginny stood and hugged her father before leaving the kitchen. She ran up the rickety staircase and into the room Fred and George still shared. Fred was already sound asleep but George was sitting on his own bed looking at his twin brother mournfully.

"Mum is in the bathroom if you want her," said George quietly.

"I came to see you actually," replied Ginny sitting beside him. She took hold of George's hand and sighed, "I want to help you find a cure for Fred. Like you I hate seeing him this way."

"Gin you have work."

"So do you. But I have free time now and resources at hand. I can help you from Hogwarts and send you any information that I find. Even if you say no, I'll still help you."

George sighed, "Well I can't say no when you put it that way Miss Stubborn."

Ginny smiled and hugged George, "You coming down for dessert? Ron will eat what we don't."

"Because he is an endless pit."

Ginny chuckled, "True."

"Race you down?"

George ran out of the room first but Ginny was hot on his heels. Everyone in the kitchen fell silent as they heard Ginny screaming to George to stop cheating. Molly stood up and went to the doorway wondering what was going on when George came flying into the kitchen, followed by a breathless Ginny seconds later.

"I win," grinned George.

"Only because you cheated," replied Ginny shoving him playfully, "Bet you I could beat you in a pumpkin juice sculling competition."

George handed Ginny a full glass of the drink, "3, 2, 1!"

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter through the angst, happy and sad parts. Should I continue or not?**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	2. Harry's Secret

**A/N: I am glad you all enjoyed chapter one. There is a lot more angst to come with this story, which was created by the war. Anyway no more dribble, more story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

_Chapter Two: Harry's Secret _

The fun filled night, mixed in with some emotional moments, thankfully ended with laughs as old childhood stories were shared. Only Hermione and Ron never spoke of ones involving Harry. It was as if he never existed. Ginny snuggled into her old bed and breathed in the scents from the blankets of jasmine and cinnamon. Hermione lay on the bed across from her, transfigured from a chair and pillow.

"I used to count down the days during the school holidays till I came here after my first visit," sighed Hermione, "Your family is so close and loving. I mean my parents are great and all but I would of loved to have had a sibling to share secrets with and all."

"I on the other hand envied you," Ginny replied, "I would sometimes wish to be an only child just so I could have a moment alone. I loved it the year when Ron was at Hogwarts. I had my parents to myself… although by summer I was glad to have them all back."

"It's a pity Percy didn't come."

"Percy who? Oh him… yeah well its his choice… stuck up git."

Ginny heard Hermione's blankets rustle then silence. Ginny rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes murmuring a goodnight to Hermione who muttered one back in reply. And then Ginny drifted to the land of Nod.

**G**

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP I CAN DO IT MYSELF!"

Ginny jumped awake and kicked the blankets back. Hermione sat up also in shock and was soon following Ginny out into the hallway. The yelling was coming from Fred and Georges room. Ginny ran up the stairs and stopped at the twin's room doorway where Ron stood also in a daze.

"I AM NOT A CRIPPLE!" came Fred's angry voice, "SO STOP TREATING ME LIKE ONE!"

Ginny gasped as she saw Fred on the ground with Molly, Arthur and George trying to help him back up only Fred was refusing their assistance in anyway.

"Fred just let me help you," pleaded George.

"Just because my legs can't work doesn't mean I need you to hold my hand all the time!" shouted back Fred as he reached out to the chair. He pulled it closer inch by inch. Tears filled Ginny's eyes as she saw the task drain energy from him easily. The chair was finally close enough for Fred to move his other arm to help him pull his body up. But as he leaned all his weight onto the chair, it slid backwards and Fred's head connected with the ground. Ginny screamed and Ron gasped. Hermione closed her eyes and turned away as Fred broke down in angry tears. Reluctantly he allowed his twin brother and father to lift him into the chair.

"I HATE THIS! GET LOST AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" roared Fred wiping his tears away, "ALL OF YOU JUST GET!"

Ginny left quickly, sobbing as she ran down the staircase to the kitchen. It was heart breaking to see her brother in such a state, and yet Harry believed he came worse off in the battle – how was that Ginny wanted to know. He wasn't paralysed from the waist to his feet; werewolves didn't eat him or scarred him on the face.

Ginny sat at the kitchen table and took deep breaths to try and calm her sobs. Molly and the others entered seconds later in silence. George sat beside his shaken sister and put a comforting arm around her.

"It's okay Gin. Fred is just having a bad day. He has one every few weeks now," said George softly, "By lunchtime he will be calmer and more social."

"That's not the point. We have to find a cure! I hate seeing him like that," cried Ginny in desperation, "I'm going to find one or create one."

**G**

Harry watched from his office window as the carriage pulled up in front of the castle. Second's later Ginny and Hermione hopped out of it, dressed warmly in robes, then right after Hermione stepped away from the carriage another red head climbed out – it was Ron. He looked at the castle smiling then turned to his sister saying something funny to make her laugh.

Harry closed the curtains and walked over to the warm, crackling fire. He sat down and closed his eyes only to be welcomes by horrifying, painful images. He opened them breathing heavily. Surely something could be done about them? They were growing worse everyday! He took a deep calming breath and stood up. He walked over to his bathroom and starred into the mirror. Instead of dull, lifeless eyes starring back him, he was welcomed to pain filled ones. No one understood him. He saw to that anyway, by pushing his bestfriend's away and the one girl who really had known him. It was too late to go crawling back anyway. Ginny wouldn't want to hear a word from him and Hermione would just ignore him in her stubborn manner. But what about Ron? Maybe Ron would listen to him.

Harry washed his face with cold water and dried it off as a knock came from his office door. With a sigh he walked to the door opening it to expect a student asking for him to give some advice about the assignments he'd given out during the week. Instead he was welcomed to a grinning Ronald Weasley.

"Hello Harry," smiled Ron, "Been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah," replied Harry not smiling, "I guess you want to come in?"

"If you want me too."

Harry stepped aside and let Ron walk into his warm office. No photo's could be seen only his desk, lounge chair, bookcase and the staircase leading to his bedroom. Ron nodded as he looked around then turned to Harry.

"So… congratulations on the job," started Ron, "Ginny and Hermione told me and I thought I would come and see you."

Harry nodded, "Well… you've seen me."

"So Ginny and Hermione weren't lying about you were they?"

Harry looked at Ron blankly, though inside he was confused.

"You are heartless and show no emotion to anyone. What's going on inside of you Harry?"

"Nothing is going on with me."

Ron rolled his eyes, "You can do the whole pushing away thing to Hermione and Ginny, but not to me. I know something is going on inside of you."

Harry turned away and walked over to his desk, "I have work to do before tomorrow."

"What did you see Harry? What happened when you were fighting him?"

"It's something I'd rather not discuss."

"It is something you should discuss. Even Sirius and Dumbledore would say the same thing."

Harry tensed up. He turned to Ron looking furious, "Don't mention them around me! I think its time for you to leave!"

"Fine, fine. Calm down, man. I'll talk to you another time," said Ron walking out Harry's office door.

**G**

The scent of parchment filled her nostrils as she took a deep breath and stretched. Slowly her eyes fluttered open to welcome the dim light of dawn. Ginny sat up and groaned to see all the work she had marked over the weekend blown across the floor of her bedroom.

"Great, just great," muttered Ginny sliding out of her bed. She grabbed her wand and muttered a spell to organize the marked work to arrange into piles. She would have too organize them back into classes during her spare period after breakfast. So much on spending it trying to find a cure for Fred. Ginny took one more evil glance at the messy piles and headed to her bathroom to change into her school day attire, which was her navy blue robes with yellow lining in the inside. She brushed her hair into a simple ponytail and left her room with just her wand. Students wished her a good morning, which Ginny returned with a smile. Hermione joined her half way to the Great Hall and said nothing, only she was smiling… a lot.

"Are you going to talk? At all?" asked Ginny with a frown.

"Maybe," giggled Hermione.

"You sound like my fifth year female students from Hufflepuff. They giggle if you mention the word private and candy cane."

Hermione frowned, "Why?"

"I have no idea… but allow me to demonstrate," said Ginny pointing to a group of female fifth year Hufflepuff's, "So, Hermione," said Ginny as they walked past, "Did you eat your candy cane," the girls burst into giggles, "in private?" Again they giggled earning weird looks from passing students and Hermione.

"I see. I always believed Hufflepuff students were odd when I was a student but that just proves my hypothesis."

Ginny nodded as they entered the Great Hall, "So why are you so Hufflepuff like?"

"Oh… no reason."

"Hermione," said Ginny warningly, "Tell me."

"Okay… well last night Ron and I… kissed."

Ginny waited for Hermione to continue. But when she didn't Ginny gave her a so what look.

"It was the first time we ever kissed."

"Please tell me you are joking!" pleaded Ginny as she sat in her seat beside Harry, with Hermione sitting on her other side, "The two of you have literally been friends for forever and last night was your first kiss? You both have had a thing for each other since at least second year."

"Well things take a while," shrugged Hermione, "Victor and I were to fast. We kissed and that was all."

Ginny nodded, "So are you and Ron finally a couple or not?"

"I don't know. It was a goodbye kiss. A very nice goodbye kiss at that," giggled Hermione like one of the Hufflepuff girls.

Ginny groaned, "Hermione! He is my brother. I don't need to know how he kisses or whether he is good at it."

"Sorry Ginny."

"It's fine but if you don't find out where things stand between you two I will do it myself."

"Why would anything need to happen between them?" spoke up Harry, "They have practically been a couple since the end of sixth year. Neither of them has dated another person."

Ginny watched Hermione look down at her plate in a mixture of shock and anger. Ginny leaned closer to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"I think it's time you told Harry what is on your mind about his attitude. Tell him Hermione."

Hermione nodded, took a deep breath. She stood up, walked over to Harry and said sharply, "I want a word with you, in private, now!"

"I'm not in the mood," sighed Harry.

"Our so called friendship demands upon it now Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, "Where shall we talk Professor?"

"In the room where you went during the tri wizard cup."

Hermione turned to Ginny and signalled for her to follow with a look telling Ginny she needed her support with this. Ginny stood and followed the two into the room. Ginny shut the door and turned around to see Harry and Hermione looking at each other, as if each were a stranger.

"You… you think you were the only one who had a hard time during the war," said Hermione, her voice growing stronger we every word, "What you don't realize is everyone in it had a hard time in their own way. We all lost people Harry. Not just you. People are still loosing friends and family from that war to this very day- you aren't. Neville's parents are growing worse as the days go by. Lavender is slowly dying in her coma… Dean… he never speaks after seeing Seamus die. Fred is paralysed and angry a lot of the time. You think you were the only one who saw bad things happen. But did you see Luna get teared to pieces?"

Harry didn't reply but his eyes looked as if they held a ghost inside them. Ginny looked at Hermione, actually concerned for Harry's well being.

"You never once asked myself, or anyone how we were afterwards. Everyone was concerned about you and only you. Yes you fought Voldemort and beat him. But every night peoples who were fighting the Death Eaters, Werewolves, Dementor's, Giants… and who knows what else, wake up screaming. I do… Ginny does, so does Ron."

"Hermione stop…" said Ginny as Harry began to cry.

"No. This needs to be done. You are my friend Harry, but you are heartless and cold with your words. You have pushed everyone who cared about you away… I have a class to teach."

Hermione glared at Harry and left, slamming the door behind her. Ginny looked at Harry in worry as he sat like a broken man sobbing for the world to fix itself.

"Harry?" whispered Ginny walking over too him, "Talk to me… please."

"No one knows and never will know. They don't care!" he yelled looking up causing Ginny to gasp.

There looking at her was the boy she loved. His eyes, full of emotion. His face showing what he felt.

"Harry… I care. I care about you and what is happening inside of you. Talk to me, it will help. I swear."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you and I had something between us. You are my friend Harry."

Harry looked at his hands and sighed, "You don't know what I saw or felt because of him. You were all giving your lives to let me fight him… and I saw and felt everything. He made me see it all and feel everything. When Luna was getting killed… I saw it with my own eyes and felt every limb being pulled from her. I saw and felt Fred save George. I felt and saw Lavender be hit with all of those curses. I felt your heart breaking with everything you saw… I died that night. Even when I did kill him I still died."

"You lost hope and turned your heart to stone," whispered Ginny in tears herself, "I'm sorry for being so nasty. I just didn't know."

"I have things to do," said Harry suddenly, "Bye."

"Bye," whispered Ginny as Harry walked out of the room and on her.

**G**

_Dad,_

_I took your advice. Well sort of, you know about Harry. He really is in pain. He told me everything and it was heart breaking. Everything that happened in that battle field, he saw and felt their pain. Even mine when I was watching and he saw Fred risk his life for George. For that moment I saw the old Harry come through. The one I fell in love with years ago. Please don't let Mum see this. I'm trusting you Dad with this secret._

_Love from your Baby Girl._

Ginny folded the letter and wrote who it was too. She walked over to her owl, Lita and told whom to take it too. The owl gave a soft hoot and flew off into the cold weather.

"Hi."

Ginny spun around to see Harry looking at her, "Hi. How are you? Don't you have a class?"

"I messed up with my schedule," said Harry half smiling.

Ginny smiled, "It happens."

Harry nodded, "I always liked this place, you know. Even with the owls flying around. You feel free and away from your troubles when you stare out the window and take in the view."

Ginny turned back around to look at the view. She felt Harry stand beside her and breathed in his musky scent.

"Great view isn't it?" asked Harry smiling genuinely at Ginny.

"It is," whispered Ginny finding his smell intoxicating and the view breathtaking.

The school lake was frozen giving the illusion of white water with trees surrounding it going from green branches go white tops. The hills were white jagged tops nearly blending in with the grey, almost white sky.

"I wanted to bring you here on a day like this to show you the view," admitted Harry, "I just never got too it."

"Well you have now. Thankyou."

Suddenly Harry stepped back as though he realized something important or disturbing. Ginny turned around and took a step towards him, only to have Harry turn and run away from her. Ginny frowned in confusion. One minute he was fine the next he was skitterish and cold.

Ginny sighed, remembering she had stacks of paper to reorganize in twenty minutes.

**G**

"I want that essay redone before next Monday. All of your marks were well below the required standard. I understand the holidays were coming up but no other year handed me essays like yours. You are in your fifth year and all the marks you get count towards your O.W.L's. Dismissed," snapped Ginny looking at the Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's sternly.

The students left the room muttering about how awful Professor Weasley was. Hermione walked in smiling and holding the note Ginny had sent her.

"You said you needed to see me," said Hermione expectantly.

Ginny nodded. She opened her mouth about to tell Hermione Harry's secret but closed it. She couldn't. It was something Harry had to tell Hermione himself in his own time.

"Yeah… have you sent a letter to Ron?"

"No… I haven't had a chance. I'll do it tonight."

Ginny nodded as she wiped the bored clean.

"Is that all you wanted?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Ah, yeah."

"Ginny…"

"I can't tell you the truth. I was going to tell you but I can't. It's not my place."

"It's about Harry isn't it?"

Ginny nodded, "He will tell you… it's just hard for him to speak about… just… just tell him you care. You do don't you?"

"He was my bestfriend… I always will care about him."

"Then tell him that. He needs to know that. Not me."

Ginny gathered her things and both her and Hermione headed to the staffroom.

Inside the staffroom the teachers were lounging around, half asleep. Ginny took her usual spot on the sofa and Hermione sat at the table to begin marking class work. Flitwick lazily waved his wand to pour himself a hyperactive tea so he would be awake for dinner.

"I wish it was Friday," murmured Sprout.

"Yeah," came the reply from all of the teachers.

The door opened and Harry walked in looking lifeless, but as tired as every other. The only spare seat was coincidently next to Ginny. Harry took one look and turned and left. Ginny frowned and ran out after him. She glanced around the corridor and saw Harry walking briskly towards his office. Ginny cried out his name and ran after him.

"Harry will you just stop and talk to me?" yelled Ginny as she caught up to him, "Why did you leave? No one said they didn't want you in that room."

"I realized I had something else to do," replied Harry not looking at Ginny.

"Like what? You don't have any classes and Monday is the day assignments are handed out."

"I have classes to prepare for tomorrow."

Ginny sighed, "Tell the truth Harry."

Harry stopped walking, surprising Ginny, "Quit harassing me! What I do is none of your business!"

Ginny just nodded and watched Harry storm off with a glaring look still on his face.

**G**

_**Depending on the severeness of the paralysation of the lower body, full recovery can either occur within a short amount of time, over time or not at all. Magic has advantages that the muggles don't. Many forms of paralysation can be cured with a potion, a spell or both. Only in rare cases it hasn't. The ancient witches of Bulgaria believe numbing the upper body and using the bone-healing spell on the lower half can cure paralysis. Modern Bulgarian MEDI wizards and witches still use this remedy today with great success.**_

Ginny sighed and rubbed her eyes to stop the tiredness. She then wrote the remedy down and closed the book she was reading from and stacked it with the other five she had fully gone through that night.

Three had helpful bits of information, whereas the other two made no sense to Ginny.

"How is the research coming along?"

Ginny looked up to see Harry taking a seat across from her, "What do you want? Have you come too tell me how to not harass you again?"

"Look I was agitated from my previous class."

"Some apology Harry. I suppose your students in your last class are to blame why when you took one look at me and the only spare seat beside me that you took off in a big hurry?"

"No… I can't explain that."

"Because you know why, but you just aren't going to say anything in case it offends me. Wasn't it just a few days ago that you were being the offending one and not having a care in the world?" snapped Ginny standing up with the notes she had, "When you are ready to bring out the Harry I know and l- just let me know."

**A/N: Hey everyone… well there is chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	3. Help Me

**A/N: Hey everyone. I am glad you are all enjoying the story. Anyway onto the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters mentioned in the Harry Potter books or movies. In this fan fiction I only own the plot. **

_Chapter Three: Help Me_

"Thankyou Mr Samuels," said Ginny nodding as one of the Slytherin's from her fifth year class handed her an essay, "That is only one out of 25 of you. Did I not clearly state last Monday that I wanted a new essay from each of you?"

The students grumbled under their breath, shooting dirty looks of the Samuels boy, as if he were to blame for Ginny remembering.

"Oh Mr Samuels didn't remind me about the essay. I knew all along. It was written in my diary and on my notice board. If I do not receive an essay from you by the end of the lesson you will be in this room tonight completing it. Remember 2,000 words. Get to work. Mr Samuels revise chapter thirteen. I will be back in ten minutes and I will know if none of you have done any work or not… or even talked."

Ginny pointed too the black board on the wall. Chalk was floating in mid air, prepared to take down notes of what happened in the room when Ginny left.

"No spells will make it stop and do not even attempt to rub the words of the board."

Ginny left the classroom and headed towards the owlery. She didn't have any spare time that day to even have lunch. She had finally found enough information to send to George but had said she would still search for more or begin to work out a cure on her own. As for her and Harry, neither had spoken to each other but Hermione and Harry were slowly beginning to talk. It was only small talk that meant nothing really, but as Hermione said to Ginny – it was a start. Ron hadn't replied to Hermione's letter, so said Hermione and Ginny was even wondering whether Hermione had even sent the letter at all.

"Ginny, haven't you got a class now?" asked Hermione walking through a corridor and spotting Ginny about to make her way up to the owlery.

"Oh yeah but I have to send this letter or I'll never get too it. Beside's my class is on a deadline with an essay," replied Ginny, "I'll see you at dinner."

"What about lunch?"

"No time. I spent first lesson organizing this letter and lunch will be spent marking work."

Hermione nodded, "Do you think if I asked Harry what happened to him, he'll tell me?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulder's, "Who knows."

"I guess… but he told you, can't you give a hint as too what happened?"

Ginny shook her head no, "It isn't my place Hermione. He has to want to open up too you… and at the moment him and I aren't even talking."

Hermione sighed, "I suppose I should go find him. See you at dinner."

Ginny waved and ran up the stairs too the owlery, taking two at a time. Once at the top she came to a halt. Harry was standing at the window ledge starring at the mountains. Slowly Ginny summoned her owl, Lita and tied the letter too her leg.

"Take this too George Weasley… be quick," she whispered, trying too not let Harry know she was there.

But luck was not on Ginny's side that day. Harry jumped and turned around too see Ginny heading towards the staircase.

"Still not talking too me?" asked Harry in his bored tone.

Ginny stopped, but didn't face him, "Hermione is looking for you."

Harry walked over too Ginny and stood beside her, making her face him, "When you are ready too talk, so am I."

Ginny watched Harry in shock as he ran down the steps. She shook her head and remembered her class, and quickly began to make her way back.

**S**

The hectic day passed, lunch was spent going over papers with two lessons after that. Ginny handed out marks, gave more assignments and taught them new things. By dinnertime however she was famished. Instead of heading to the staff room for half an hour, Ginny walked straight to the Great Hall. Along the way and read an article she had with her about new findings on Arithmancy. Nothing too fancy or interesting. As she was turning towards up the corridor towards the Entrance Staircase yelling was coming from a classroom.

Ginny paused and walked over too the closed classroom door and listened.

"… I WILL TALK ABOUT IT WHEN I WANT TOO! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

"Harry I am your friend, you can tell me!" pleaded the female voice – Hermione.

"IF YOU WERE A FRIEND YOU WOULD DROP IT!"

"You told Ginny-"

"Because I can _trust_ Ginny. At least she isn't hounding me about it unlike you!"

The door swung open startling Ginny. Harry stormed out, not even looking at Ginny. A few seconds later a sobbing Hermione walked out. Ginny looked from Hermione too Harry – who too look after?

"Go talk to him Ginny. I'll be fine," muttered Hermione walking past her.

Ginny groaned – selfish as if was, she really wanted to go and eat. With a deep breath she took off after Harry at a jog. She made her way to the familiar staircase and ran up them, the chilly wind making her bones shiver.

But there he was, standing at the window looking out at the few stars shining through the fog.

"Harry?" said Ginny walking over slowly, "I didn't tell Hermione anything. She figured out you told me something, you know how smart she is."

Harry didn't reply but didn't flinch either when Ginny placed a soft hand on his shoulder. She moved beside him and looked at him with worried brown eyes. As much as he tried to resist Harry looked at her, showing some, only some, of the pain he was feeling.

"I would've told her," admitted Harry, "But she wouldn't wait."

"I understand," smiled Ginny, "But you did upset her."

"I couldn't help it… I was just so angry with her… ever since… it doesn't matter."

"It does… tell me Harry."

Harry shook his head and turned his body towards Ginny, "I can't burden you with more."

"Harry, don't close up on me now. You do this all the time and it is frustrating. You told me earlier today you were ready to talk. So am I."

Harry sighed and sat down on the ground, his back against the cold stonewall, matching his stone heart. But as Ginny sat beside him, she believed she was making the stone crack.

"Ever since the Final Battle… like you I have nightmares nearly every night. I still see and feel everything and every time I have the dream, I still wake up feeling numb and heartbroken. It's horrible really. But not only that I loose my temper easy and I know I can control it but I'm…"

"Angry with yourself so you take it out on those around you," finished Ginny understanding him.

Harry nodded, "I need help… but I have no one to go too. I pushed everyone away."

"No you didn't Harry. I'm still here. I'm still waiting," replied Ginny softly.

Harry slowly reached out and entwined his fingers with Ginny's. Ginny smiled a little and looked up at Harry, who was starring at her with lust filled eyes. Ginny was the first to lean forward and kiss him tenderly on the lips. Harry dropped her hand and raised it to rest on her cold cheek as he kissed back with the same level of passion. Slowly Ginny leaned up onto her knees, her body leant closer to Harry's as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her in front of him as his kisses trailed down her neck to her collar bone.

"Oh sorry!"

Ginny jumped back, landing onto her backside. Harry looked up; along with Ginny too see a first year standing in the doorway blushing.

"I just came to send a letter to my sister," explained the girl in Gryffindor colours.

"Ahh… we are sorry," replied Ginny standing up, "Fifty points to Gryffindor for… writing too your sister."

The girl beamed and whispered, "I won't tell a soul Professor Weasley and Professor Potter."

Harry stood up and adjusted his robes to hide what was happening downstairs, "Shall we go have dinner Professor Weasley?"

Ginny nodded and left the owlery; her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. She reached the bottom and turned around too see a chuckling Harry.

"That was… what if she goes against her word?" cried Ginny.

Harry laughed, "She is a Gryffindor. Her older sister is Lavender Brown. She knows who we are."

Ginny nodded and started walking towards the Great Hall.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him.

"Too have dinner."

"I wasn't referring to that as dinner," whispered Harry in a husky voice.

Ginny's eyes widened, but she grinned evilly, "Well… if you want some, you have too let me eat first."

**S**

In the Great Hall, Hermione was a lot calmer and could tell from Ginny's expression something good had happened, even Harry was a lot more talkative, surprising all of his colleges.

"What happened?" asked Hermione softly too Ginny.

"Something wonderful," chuckled Ginny, "Think about it Hermione."

Frowning Hermione took a bite of her chicken, before her eyes widened, she leant over to Ginny and hissed, "You did…. THAT with him?"

Ginny laughed loudly, earning a few stares, "Not yet…"

"You mean you are?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, but jumped when Harry's hand rested on her thigh, she looked at him shocked and discreetly pushed his hand away, "Harry, stop it."

"Oh come on," whispered Harry, "You have eaten… I ate with you."

"Harry, please. Just stop now. All it was, was a moment."

"It would have led to more-"

"Which would have been a mistake. I… I don't love you anymore," said Ginny surprising not only Harry but also her self. For the first time in three years Ginny has admitted the truth she always knew was deep inside of her. She didn't love Harry because she didn't know who he really was anymore and he didn't know her at all. She wasn't the feisty red head from school. She had matured into a young lady who only spoke up when needed.

Harry looked back at Ginny with a surprised look before smiling, "I don't love you but that shouldn't change things."

Anger swept through Ginny as she stood up, excusing herself before she left the Great Hall through the teachers' side door entrance. Hermione ran out after her catching up with Ginny as she neared the staircase.

"Ginny – what happened?" cried Hermione, slightly breathless.

Ginny spun around to face Hermione, her face red from anger, "Well we got caught up in a moment in the owlery… and it stopped and he was ready to go and… go the whole way, but I wanted to eat so to lure him away I made him come eat if he wanted some… at first I thought you know, maybe it would be okay… but when he touched me… I just knew it was wrong. I don't love him anymore. And giving him my virginity goes against everything my parents taught me – don't go for it unless you are in love. But when I told him, he laughed and said he didn't love me but what did it matter."

"That's not like Harry," said Hermione surprised, "I can't believe he would do that."

"And here I was believing he was changing back to the Harry we know… what a fool I was!"

"Ginny you aren't a fool. Harry is being completely stupid."

Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair, tears in her eyes, "I want too help him, but if he stays the way he is, I can't do it."

"That is completely understandable," smiled Hermione, "Come on. Let's go pig out on chocolate. I have a huge stash of it in my bedroom."

Ginny smiled and linked arms with Hermione before walking down the corridor. Little did they know the one they spoke about was listening.

**G**

Ginny left Hermione's room later that night full of chocolate. Hermione had managed to make Ginny forget all about her dilemma with Harry, something she thought would be completely impossible. With content sigh Ginny walked back towards her room. Just as she was walking down the stairs to the floor her room and office was on McGonagall came running up them.

"Ginny! There you are!" she cried her eyes wide.

"Minerva, what is it?" asked Ginny looking at her once Professor worriedly.

"It is Harry! He won't come down!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, follow me! Quick!"

Ginny ran behind McGonagall down the stairs, along the corridor, turning up another one before heading up the spiral staircase. Ginny searched through her mind to remember where they were heading before it hit her- they were heading for the Astronomy tower.

McGonagall ran into the open door where many of the Professors were.

"What is going on?" cried Ginny pushing through the crowd too see what everyone was panicking about.

There was Harry, standing on the thick ledge railing of the towers' balcony, preparing too jump.

"Harry!" screamed Ginny stepping forward, "What on earth are you thinking?"

"Just go Ginny. No one can help me. Why live a pointless life?" said Harry in a depressed tone.

"You life isn't pointless Harry. You have so much to achieve yet. Like get married and have children."

"But no one will get me through all of this!"

"I will Harry! I will help you!"

"But you don't love me! How can you help me if you don't love me?"

"I don't need to love you too help you!" snapped Ginny walking forward and grabbing Harry by the robe and pulling him from the ledge. Harry stumbled backwards and fell on the ground with a thump, "See? All that took was you pissing me off!"

"Why don't you love me?" demanded Harry standing up.

"Because I haven't seen you in three years and you aren't the Harry I fell in love with. The Harry I loved would never dream of throwing himself off a bloody building!"

"But I love you! You are still the same… only more mature and not as spontaneous."

"Look Harry. I want to help you but you and your stupid attitude isn't making it easy. Talk too Hermione and Ron! They stuck by you for seven years! Seven years Harry! Don't you think they deserve too know what happened too you? What you felt and saw?"

"They deserted me!"

"NO THEY HAVEN'T!" screamed Ginny in anger, "YOU DESERTED THEM! FOR THREE YEARS THEY WORRIED ABOUT YOU, I WORRIED ABOUT YOU! MAYBE YOU NEED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO OTHER PEOPLE INSTEAD OF THINKING ONLY YOU SUFFERED!"

With one final glare at Harry, a crying Ginny ran from the tower, ignoring Hagrid's calls as she went.

Harry stood glued too the ground his heart pounding. He looked up at everyone and met Hagrid's sad eyes. All the other Professor's left, except Hagrid who stepped forward to stand beside Harry.

"I am a dickhead, aren't I?" mumbled Harry looking at the lake shimmering in the moon light, "Here I have been, moping all about my issues when people around me have been in constant worry about me."

"'Arry… Stop focusin' on yer self for one moment. Not everything is abou' you. Wha 'bout poor Ginny, Ron and 'Ermione? Maybe for you ter get better yer need to talk to them. Yer friends need someone to talk ter. Ginny certainly does," said Hagrid before leaving Harry standing in the tower alone.

**G**

The weekend arrived again with third year and up students going to Hogsmeade. McGonagall had arranged a special treat for the first and second years – a visit from the Chudley Cannons. They would spend the day teaching the children things about Quidditch and teamwork. Ginny woke feeling as miserable as she was when she went to sleep. She walked too the bathroom and showered, brushed her hair and teeth. After dressing in lavender coloured robes with jeans and a white shirt underneath. She spent the morning marking work and organising her lessons for the week. Once that was done Ginny sat at her desk looking around her room. There was nothing else too do but go find Hermione. She needed to know about last night's events from her point of view – Ginny knew Hermione would already know. The Professor's in the school gossiped just as bad as the students.

Ginny entered the empty corridor and headed for the Great Hall. Perhaps Hermione was there keeping an eye on the students listening too the Chudley Cannon's talk about their lives and other things. She walked in and instantly was met with Harry's eyes. He started walking towards her at a quick pace. Ginny turned and left the Hall before running out the castle doors. She climbed into the nearest carriage and shut the door, hoping it would leave instantly.

But that wasn't to be the case. The door was yanked open with Harry climbing inside. Ginny let out a frustrated groan and pushed the door open and jumped out, marching off towards Hagrid's Hut.

"Ginny wait, please!" yelled Harry running after her yet again.

"I was hoping you would get the hint of leaving me alone. But obviously you are as dense as what Ron was when we were once students here!" snapped Ginny, folding her arms across her chest as she walked along.

"Oh Merlin Ginny, just scream and yell at me. That is what you want to do isn't it?" snapped Harry grabbing Ginny by the shoulder and spinning her around to face him.

"Scream and yell? You think that is the ONLY thing I want too do to you? I want too do so much more to you, say so much but I can't!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE ONLY SAYING THIS BECAUSE HAGRID TOLD YOU TOO!" yelled Ginny, "I HEARD HIM!"

Harry looked at Ginny stunned.

"You are pathetic. You can't even do something without being told. You don't feel anything for me because your heart is nothing but a lump of cold stone," she hissed coldly before turning and running off towards the lake.

Harry couldn't give up. With a deep breath he started running again, knowing he had to talk to her. She was his only hope. If only she could see that.

**G**

Hermione stepped away from Hagrid's curtains and sat down on the large chair. Hagrid handed her a cup of tea and both sat in silence for a while, hearing Harry yell out too Ginny once again. Hermione sighed and took a sip of her very strong tea.

"She won't forgive him, Hagrid," said Hermione, "She is too angry with him."

"Let them work it out on their own," replied Hagrid, "Yer can't get involved."

Hermione sighed and peered out the window. Ginny was standing by the lake looking as though she were ignoring Harry, who seemed to be pleading to her.

**G**

"… just listen too me. Yes, Hagrid told me I should. But I am here because I want too be, not because I was told too," said Harry with a sigh at the end.

Ginny shivered a little at his sigh before she finally looked at him with a glare in her eyes, "How can I know you are telling the truth? Merlin Harry! I don't get you anymore. Everyday you are someone different. But this isn't just about me. You have a lot of crawling to do too a lot of people: Ron, Hermione… Hagrid… heaps of people Harry. We didn't abandon you, you abandoned US!"

"I know and I am sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't make everything better. Sorry isn't going to make Fred be able to walk again!"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry frowning.

Tears trickled down Ginny's cheeks as she looked at Harry, heartbroken, "Fred is paralysed Harry. He can't walk… do anything on his own."

Ginny turned away letting her tears of pain, anger and frustration fall down her cheeks. She felt a warm arm slip over her shoulders and turned, to be welcomed into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry Gin," whispered Harry as he held her, "But I need to ask out something?"

"What?" murmured Ginny, hugging him back.

"Help me. Help me heal so I can help you."

Ginny nodded and allowed Harry too continue hugging her as they watched the gentle winter snowfall around them.

**A/N: More drama ahead. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	4. Sent Away

**A/N: Wow thanks for the reviews! You all rock!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Four: Sent Away_

Ginny ducked and weaved her way through the fiercely duelling witches and wizards. She needed too get to Luna, she'd seen Luna run after a wizard, not knowing he was leading her too a bunch of hungry, bloodthirsty werewolves. Ginny dove to the ground in time too see Hermione knock out Draco Malfoy, who had attempted too harm Ginny. She shot Hermione a glance of thanks and quickly jumped up too get too Luna, only she was too late. Ginny screamed out, as she saw the werewolf rip of Luna's arm, another dove for her throat, causing blood too spray everywhere.

_Ginny spun around with tears in her eyes and caught sight of Neville diving through the air too block a spell aimed at Ron. Ron fell to the ground beside his once roommate, yelling for Neville to wake up. A hand flew too Ginny's mouth in terror as she caught sight of Fred crumpling too the ground saving his twin brothers life. She spun away in time too see Lavender fall too her knees with curses continuously striking her body, one right after the other. An arm pulled Ginny too the ground just as she watches Seamus die too save his best mate._

Ginny woke up with a start; sweat covering her body in a thin layer. She stood up and walked over too her bathroom. She stood at the sink and turned the tap on cold and splashed her face with the icy water. It had been a few weeks since she had dreamt of that night. In a way she was beginning to believe she would never dream of it, but obviously that was not the case. In fact it had been two weeks since she had broken down in Harry's arms. They hadn't had a chance to really talk since them, with the OWL's and NEWT's approaching quickly.

Ginny turned the tap off and dried her face before walking back too her bed. She laid down under the covers and closed her eyes, willing herself too go to sleep. With a sigh she rolled back onto her back, starring at the ceiling. It was pointless trying too sleep after that nightmare. The only good remedy that helped was a nice hot chocolate. She got back up, pulled on her white silk nightgown and fuzzy black slippers and headed too the kitchens.

The corridor was empty with students sleeping along with Professor's, excluding Ginny of course. She made it too the kitchen undisturbed. She tickled the pear and pulled the door open, stepping inside. Four house elves were standing around, but once they caught site of Ginny, they ran over too her.

"Dobby, hi," smiled Ginny spotting Dobby as one of the four house elves, "Where is Winky?"

"Winky is sleeping Professor Weezy," answered Dobby, "What can Dobby get you?"

"A hot chocolate please."

"Hot chocolate at midnight? Won't that keep you awake?"

Ginny jumped a little and turned around too see Harry smiling at her, "Harry… hi."

"Hi. Long time no chat, huh?"

Ginny nodded, "Been busy with work."

"Oh… so why did I see you with Hermione yesterday by the lake talking? Was that work?" accused Harry with a tad of coldness too his voice.

Ginny looked away and thanked Dobby for her drink as he handed it too her. She turned around to answer Harry but he was gone. Ginny sighed and headed back too her office. She'd have to speak to him tomorrow. Now all she wanted too do was to drink her hot chocolate and try to get as much sleep as possible.

**G**

The morning came a lot sooner then Ginny wanted it too. She headed too the Great Hall in a complete daze, hardly noticing any students walking past her. Thankfully it was Sunday, allowing her to catch up on sleep before the new school week. Once in the Hall, Ginny sat down eating her breakfast in silence saying hello too those who said it first.

"Hey Gin," said Hermione sitting down beside her, "How are you this morning?"

Ginny sighed, "Well I hardly had a wink of sleep and Harry is angry with me."

"Again?"

Ginny nodded, "We haven't spoken in two weeks and you know I have been busy, but yesterday he saw us chatting by the lake and probably thinks I am avoiding him."

Hermione sighed, "But it was the only break you had because I forced you to. Didn't you tell him that?"

"I didn't have a chance too. He left before I could."

"What about the dream? Was it of that?"

Ginny nodded, "It's been nearly four years."

Hermione sighed, "I thought you said they had stopped."

"I thought they did… but obviously not."

Before Hermione could say anything Harry walked in looking as tired as Ginny did. Ginny excused herself from the table and left, having barely eaten two bites of her breakfast. As Harry sat Ginny exited the Great Hall through the back entrance only teachers could take.

"Hi Harry," smiled Hermione, "Bad night?"

"How'd you guess?" replied Harry cutting his bacon.

"Ginny mentioned last night too me. She truly has been busy Harry. I made her take that break yesterday… it was only short."

"She never said that."

"You apparently left before she had the chance."

Harry nodded guiltily, "Hermione… has Ginny ever mentioned something about a chance for us to get back together… at all?"

Hermione sighed, "To put it bluntly… you lost that chance a few weeks ago. She said she doesn't love you and Ginny never lies about that. I guess…" Hermione paused not knowing how to word it, "You keep your heart covered in stone. Every time Ginny tries to get closer you go cold. But it seems when you try, she does exactly the same."

"Maybe she is playing hard to get," joked Harry with the first true smile directed at Hermione.

Hermione smiled a little but shook her head, "You both have a lot to deal with from the war. I did… I cried and mourned the losses, so did Ron… but Ginny…"

"What about Ginny?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"She didn't mourn, cry or anything. She just got into cleaning up. She was a zombie. I thought that was her way of dealing with everything. But now she is a complete workaholic, she hasn't dealt with anything at all. She hates crying. I know that."

Harry sighed, "Is that why she won't let me near her? Because I bring issues into the relationship?"

"Harry, what she wants from you is a friendship… she doesn't want a relationship. Why don't you just think of what Ginny would like from you, instead of what you want from Ginny?"

Harry nodded, agreeing with what Hermione said, "But how do I tell her that when she won't even go near me?"

Hermione shrugged and said, "Send her a letter maybe?"

**G**

Ginny sat in the library searching through the Restricted Section for anything that may hold the cure to her brother's paralysation. So far she had found only two books with actual information. The reason they were in the restricted section was because the remedies were extreme and inappropriate for students to attempt. Other books either screamed at Ginny or were full of unidentifiable writing. Those books Ginny didn't know why the kept. No one could read them.

Ginny sighed after she shut another screaming book. They were beginning to give her a headache; then again the headache was also from lack of sleep, stress and not eating any breakfast. She left the restricted section and borrowed out the two books, to read in the privacy of her room.

Students passing looked at their Professor in confusion, never before had they seen her walking around without a smile or in a serious conversation with a fellow Professor. This was a Professor they didn't know walking past them.

"Ginny, there you are!"

Ginny looked up from the ground and gave Hermione and half smile, "Hi Hermione."

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Just tired. That's all."

Hermione sighed as she walked alongside Ginny, "Ginny, you look and sound exactly like Harry… and that isn't you."

Ginny looked at Hermione in disgust, "I'm nothing like Harry, because unlike him I care about people and didn't ignore them for three years."

Hermione watched Ginny walk off shocked. The red haired woman walked off at a quick pace, clutching her books to her chest. Hermione bit her lower lip in worry before walking off to do something urgent.

**G**

_**Dearest Ginny,**_

_**I know you are probably furious with my behaviour since my arrival at Hogwarts and I guess I don't blame you. This is why I am writing to tell you I am going to seek some professional help. Until I am better and more emotionally stable I don't want us to, I guess, talk. You and I have a past Ginny but for us to have a future I need to help myself first. **_

_**I know it is selfish of me but I don't want to burden you anymore because I have seen you spiral into depression over the recent weeks and it isn't fair. We need space from each other Ginny. It would be best that neither of us converse with each other in anyway for the next few weeks or months.**_

_**But know this Ginny, I love you and always will no matter what.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry.**_

Harry folded the letter and gave the letter too Hedwig to take to Ginny. He walked over to the window and looked out at the students playing in the melting snow covered grounds. He sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them. What he did was the right thing. He had to get help. He couldn't keep living the way he was. He didn't want a heart of stone. He wanted to be happy, he wanted to enjoy his job, he wanted to enjoy loving Ginny, he wanted to not be angry with everyone.

With a nod Harry left the owlery to begin seeking help.

**G**

Ginny folded the letter back up and looked at the wall across from her with tears in her eyes. She bit her lower lip to stop crying in anyway. She stood up clutching the letter and left her living quarters. She walked briskly through the school corridors, up the staircase and was soon banging on the door of the one she was seeking. She took a deep breath but once the door opened the tears began falling down her face.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" she cried as she was let into the room.

"It needs to be done. Don't you understand that?"

"I-I do! But not talking for weeks, possibly months? Are you insane Harry?"

"What? Ginny, one minute you are talking to me, then the next you are screaming or you are just not talking to me at all. Why does this bother you so much?" replied Harry.

"It just does! You… you are the only one who understands!"

"But Ginny… you can't help me and I can't help you!"

"I need you Harry! I'm sorry for not talking to you… is that why you are doing this?" blubbered Ginny.

Harry looked at Ginny stunned, this person, crying in front of him, begging him to not leave her in away, wasn't the person he knew. Where was the bright and happy person with her fiery temper?

"Ginny… calm down," pleaded Harry leading her to sit down.

"I can't cope without you Harry… you have to stay."

"Ginny, we need space from each other."

"No, no, no, no! I need YOU with ME!"

Harry stepped away from Ginny as she began rocking back and forth crying. He walked too the door and pulled it open to go find Hermione when her and McGonagall came walking up the corridor.

"I was coming to find you," said Harry, "It's Ginny… she's cracked… completely."

"I know," replied Hermione, "I have spoken to her mother by floo and McGonagall… we have all agreed she needs to go to St Mungo's for help. Because she hasn't dealt with everything, it's all piled up… and now look at her."

"I know. That is why I am seeking counselling before I go like Ginny," admitted Harry, "So if it alright with you Minerva I'd like every Saturday off to get counselling."

"Of course Harry. Now is Ginny in there?" asked McGonagall.

Harry nodded and led them into his office. Ginny was still seated rocking back and forth. Hermione ran over too her and hugged Ginny tightly. Ginny clung onto Hermione crying but pulled away to look at McGonagall.

"M-Minerva… sorry about this," mumbled Ginny wiping her eyes.

"No need. Ginny your family, Hermione and I agree you need help. Which is why we are sending you away from Hogwarts and too St Mungo's psychiatric ward for you to get better."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock, "What? NO! I don't need help. I am perfectly fine!"

"No your not Ginny," said Hermione rather harshly, "You have nightmares, you are depressed and emotionally unstable. Look at you! You have fallen apart… Ginny if you were fine you would not have even considered sleeping with Harry!"

"I am fine. I don't need help."

"Then how come you were telling me how much you needed me?" said Harry with a forced angry tone.

Ginny's mouth opened and closed a few times but in the end she submitted to being led out of Harry's office. They walked to Ginny's office where Hermione and McGonagall packed her trunk and then she was taken to the carriage waiting for her. Hermione climbed into the carriage with Ginny. They rode out of Hogwarts in silence, but stopped at the gates. There waiting for Ginny were three people dressed in St Mungo's robes. Ginny reluctantly let them hold her, then apperate her to her new home for who knew how long.

**G**

It had been one week since Ginny was admitted to St Mungo's, well almost. They were one day from it. Ginny wasn't allowed to see any friends of family for three weeks, which was the hardest part for Ginny. She couldn't even get her letters first hand. They were checked to ensure no one sent her anything with more problems for her to handle.

Ginny woke up in her hard bed with white blankets. She dressed into her outfit; all patients wore standard pale blue robes with their names printed across the front in block letters. She made her way to the eating hall, where her fellow patients greeted her like they did every morning. It was to build communication said the counsellors that were constantly on Ginny's case everyday. They drove her insane, acting like they cared and understood her issues. How could they? They didn't know her, or knew her history.

"Good morning Miss Weasley," greeted her personal counsellor, "How are you this morning?"

"Fine. When can I leave this place?" replied Ginny eating the horrible runny scrambled eggs.

"When you are fully healed. They have found a temporary replacement for you at Hogwarts."

"Who?"

"An Australian witch, her name is Rebecca Lismore."

Ginny nodded even though she had an instant hatred towards a witch she didn't even know. She began eating her horrible food and ignored the others around her. She hardly knew the peoples names, and it didn't bother her one bit. She was too tired to care really. Her sleep was still interrupted from dreams, but what scared her most was not all of them were about the war; some were of her family members getting killed right before her eyes.

Her counsellor, a male with kind blue eyes, butter yellow hair, tall with a fit body looked at her intently. Ginny purposely ignored his eyes by biting into a warm muffin. He reached out and took the muffin from her, earning a glare from Ginny.

"Miss Weasley – Ginny, I want to help you leave this place. But I cannot do it by you not telling me everything. I know you are still having nightmares. I have monitored your sleep for the past few nights."

Ginny sighed, "I have told you so many times, Jim, I am fine. I was only a little emotional. The person who I thought understood me told me he didn't want any… contact with me. How would you feel if someone told you that?"

Jim looked slightly pleased. Finally after nearly a week of being Ginny's personal counsellor they had made a little progress. Part of her issues were cause of this person she just mentioned, most of it had to do with the war and by not mourning over the ones lost. But Jim also knew other things that have happened in Ginny's life have helped lead to her having a major break down at only 20.

"This person… what role does he play in your life?" asked Jim casually.

A bitter look crossed Ginny's face, "Friend, true love, betrayer… golden hero… betrayer… self pitying bastard!"

Jim nodded, "Ginny I am going to give you this," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown leather book, "I want you to write everything that bothers you, or makes you feel a certain way."

"Will you read it?" asked Ginny accusingly.

"To help you, I need too."

Ginny sighed and pushed her plate away. She stood up and left the eating hall, not even taking the diary with her. Jim stood and followed her down the plain white corridor and into her boring room. Ginny was pacing across the floor with her hands clenched tightly.

This, Jim knew, couldn't be something cured over night. It would take weeks, possibly months.

**G**

Harry walked into the well-styled room with elegant furniture decorated around it. On the walls were paintings of random flowers, landscapes and pictures of people Harry didn't know, though they had a familiar look about them. He sat down on the two-seater chair and waited for his Doctor come in. Just as he leaned forward to look at a picture on the table the side door opened and in walked none other then Cho Chang. Her long black hair was still as shiny and her skin; clear of blemishes or other marks. She was stressed stylishly in crème and pale pink robes.

"Harry, hi," smiled Cho as she sat in the single seater side on from where he sat, "How have you been?"

"Well that is what I am here to see you for isn't it?" replied Harry with a smile.

Cho nodded and looked down at the form in front of her, "You wish to talk about the war and battles you have faced before that, along with those who died to help you with the defeat of He Who Still Must Not Be Named, correct?"

Harry nodded nervously.

Cho nodded and opened a wad of parchment and posed her quill to begin writing, "Let us start with what you remember from the night of your parents murder, shall we?"

**A/N: Not much I know. But you get that. And with next chapter the rating will increase to M due to graphic scenes, not gory or all telling. Just enough to increase rating… and better to be safe then sorry. Well review me on what you all think! **

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	5. Taken

**A/N:** **Sorry for the delay in updating. I have been real busy with my Mum's 40th party and visitors from where I used to live. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot.**

_Chapter Five: Taken_

The next few weeks passed with Harry going along well in his counselling, Cho told him he had improved a lot as his attitude was a lot brighter. As for Ginny nothing else had been said since she cracked partially that one day at breakfast. But today was the day her family and friends could finally visit her.

Hermione and Harry walked along the corridor and hugged the other Weasley's when they saw them. Molly couldn't hug Harry tight enough; it had after all been three years since she had seen him. Questions and hugs were given from all the Weasley's to Harry, with Hermione laughing as Harry struggled to answer them all.

When Ron saw Hermione, he hugged her tightly and both shared a little kiss, earning wolf whistles from Fred in his wheelchair and George.

"Fred," said Harry shaking his hand, "I'm sorry for all of this."

"You didn't make it happen," replied Fred with a smile, "You did what you had to do and so did I."

"You must all be here to see Ginny Weasley?" came a male's voice.

The large group turned around to see the man with the name 'JIM' on his robes.

"Yes," said Molly stepping forward, "How is she doing?"

"Not much progress has happened. Two weeks ago she did crack a little. I have given her a diary to write in and she does hold it in her hand looking at it, but won't write anything."

"That's because when she was eleven she had a terrible incident with a diary," spoke up Harry with an angry edge in his tone.

"Mr Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"I don't think it would be wise for you to see Ginny today. You play a role in some of her issues."

"But Ginny will want to see him," said Ron annoyed, "Ask her yourself!"

"Let's just see how she goes with her family first," replied Jim moving the conversation away from Harry and Ginny's relationship.

"What about Hermione? She is family to us," spoke up Arthur holding his arm out to Hermione who walked over with Ron, "So is Harry."

"Don't worry," said Harry, "Just tell Ginny I said hello."

Harry turned and left, walking towards the staircase. Everyone watched him leave and with a sigh all walked into the family and friends room. Sitting alone on one of the pale yellow lounges was Ginny, dressed in her standard St Mungo's robes. When she saw her mother, Ginny jumped out of her chair and engulfed her mother in a tight hug, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I hate this place!" cried Ginny pulling away; "It's cold… and nothing like home or Hogwarts."

"I know dear, but the sooner you get better, the sooner you can leave," soothed Molly running a hand down the side of Ginny's face in a mother like manner.

"But I want to go now," sobbed Ginny looking more depressed then she was when she first arrived, "He wants me to write in a diary… but I can't. It stir's up to many bad memories. You ought to know that."

"I know Ginny, but you need to tell Jim that," said her father walking over to his upset daughter.

Ginny looked around, seeing Hermione, Ron and her other brothers, even Percy, but no Harry. She did a double check around her and still didn't him.

"Where is Harry?" asked Ginny curiously, "I thought you said he was coming in your letter, Hermione."

"He was… but Jim believes seeing him wouldn't be wise," replied Hermione truthfully.

"But I want to see him, I want to know how his counselling is going."

"I told Jim you would," replied Ron with a sigh, "What is this place like?"

"I dearer version of hell. I hate it. Why can't I just see a counsellor every day but stay home?"

"This place is where you must me Ginny," said Jim walking in, "I'm sorry but for the next month, visit's can only be ten minutes long."

Everyone hugged Ginny goodbye, though they all had to pry Ginny off them. Once they were outside everyone watched as Jim forced Ginny into the hall away from them.

**G**

"She asked about you," said Hermione as her and Harry walked around the lake back at Hogwarts, "And Ron was right, she did want to see you."

"How long was the visit?" asked Harry looking at Hermione seriously.

"Ten minutes… as we left we saw him forcefully removing Ginny into the hall. There is something not right about that guy Harry… he gave me the creeps!"

"What's his name?"

"Jim… that's all I know. But the way he is going with Ginny… it comes across as though he is trying to keep her there. I mean if someone was refusing to write in something, wouldn't you suspect there is something mental going on there?"

"Any person would."

"Well Jim seems to be oblivious to it all."

Harry sighed, "Do you want to look into it?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm scared he is making Ginny worse Harry."

Harry patted Hermione on the shoulder; over the past few weeks Hermione and Harry were turning to each other for friendship making them build a strong friendship again.

"Harry… Hermione," came a female voice.

"Oh hey Rebecca," smiled Hermione greeting the Professor who had taken over Ginny's post during her absence.

Rebecca Lismore was a slim woman with long blonde hair. She had light blue eyes and always wore the newest robes style available. To her, silk robes were the in thing.

"Hey, so how are you both today?" she asked.

Harry gave Hermione a look telling her; he wasn't in the mood to have a conversation with Rebecca, that they had other things to do.

"Oh you know, normal," replied Hermione, "Listen, Rebecca, Harry and I have to go do some important things. So I will see you at dinner."

Rebecca nodded and watched as Hermione and Harry walked briskly towards the castle murmuring to them.

**G**

Ginny sat in her room, cross-legged on her bed. She looked at the diary and pushed it away with a shaking hand. At that moment Jim walked in with a smile.

"Hello Miss Weasley. How are you feeling?" he asked kindly.

"I can't do it," replied Ginny pointing to the diary, "I hate those things… you just have to take my word on that."

"You need to face your fear."

Ginny snapped. She stood up, grabbed the diary, turned around and threw it at Jim, "IF WRITING IN A DIARY IS SO BLOODY IMPORTANT TO YOU, DO IT YOURSELF! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE A DIARY POSSESS YOU TO DO THINGS? CREEPY ISN'T IT?"

Jim nodded, "Let it out."

"LET ME OUT! I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF!"

Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle with blue liquid. Ginny saw the needle and shook her head in fear. Jim stepped towards her, backing her against the bed. He leant his body on hers, his breath tickling down her neck before injecting the liquid into her arm. Ginny suddenly felt drowsy. She looked at Jim half asleep and saw him smiling at her.

"Sleep well Miss Weasley," he whispered before pushing her onto the bed and kissing her goodnight on the lips.

**G**

"Ron agrees," said Hermione that night at dinner, holding a letter in her hand, "He thinks Jim is up to something. He is going to look into it, see if he can find anything suspicious."

Harry motioned Hermione to be silent as Rebecca walked over to her seat between the two. Rebecca glanced at Harry, but smiled at Hermione warmly.

"Hello Hermione. How are you?" she asked scooping some hot chips onto her plate with chicken and bits of salad.

"Fine thanks. Handling your classes?" replied Hermione before putting some ham into her mouth to avoid talking for a bit.

"Oh, they are great. But I am having trouble understanding something Ginny wrote in her subject schedule. Maybe you can read it for me?"

Hermione nodded as she chewed.

"Great, perhaps you can come around tonight? I'm in the west wing, forth floor. You'll see my name on the door."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione who looked a bit surprised. Was it her imagination or was Rebecca putting the moves on Hermione?

"Uh, okay," nodded Hermione before becoming very interested in her potatoes.

**G**

"What do I say to her?" hissed Hermione as Harry walked her to Rebecca's office, "I have nothing against lesbians, but I… I just don't go that way! I love Ron… and I'm happy with that!"

"Tell her that then," replied Harry, amused he was giving his friend advice on girls for a change, "She can't force you to change the way you… well swing, I guess."

Hermione sighed as they stopped outside the door, "Come and get me in half an hour… say you need me for something urgent or something like that… please?"

Harry nodded and gave his friend a hug, "I'm glad we are friends again Hermione… I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you."

Hermione smiled, "It's okay."

Harry turned and left as Hermione nervously knocked on the door. It swung open instantly to a Rebecca dressed in a nightgown with silk dressing gown over it tied up loosely.

"Hey," smiled Rebecca, "Glad you could make it. Come on in."

Hermione stepped in, keeping her guard up. Rebecca led her over to the desk and picked up a folder. She signalled Hermione over, who walked over slowly and looked at the folder.

"Which part can't you read?" asked Hermione glancing up at Rebecca.

"This one here… on February 20th."

"Oh, she wants the students to do revision in all classes for an exam she has scheduled for next week. So all of this weeks lessons are revision."

Rebecca nodded, "Well that will be easy. Would you like a drink?"

"Oh, no," said Hermione standing up seeing how closed Rebecca was standing next to her, "I have school work to mark and classes to organise."

"Oh well… I guess… I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione sighed, she did feel a little sorry for Rebecca. She did know the young blonde teacher was finding it hard to settle into Hogwarts life. Hermione looked at Rebecca, taking a step back.

"One drink won't hurt, I guess," smiled Hermione sitting down on the couch behind the desk.

Rebecca broke into a grin and walked over to a table with bottles of drink. She poured too glasses and handed one to Hermione as she sat beside her.

"Thanks," smiled Hermione, "So how old are you?"

"Twenty three. You?"

"Twenty two. So, do you like Hogwarts?"

"It is amazing. I wish I could stay here forever," sighed Rebecca before sipping her drink, "But I miss my family a lot."

"I have grown up here pretty much. As soon as the war ended I took up my teaching role. I can't imagine leaving it… but I know one day I will. When I marry or have children."

"Marry?"

Hermione nodded, "Ron Weasley… I have been in love with him longer then I can imagine."

Rebecca nodded, "But love hurts sometimes."

Hermione nodded, remembering her sixth year when Lavender came between them both, "What about you? Any one special for you?"

"Not with males… I am a lesbian."

Hermione nodded, "I figured that out. But still, anyone special?"

Rebecca shook her head no, "Not yet anyway."

**G**

Ginny woke up feeling groggy. She looked around her blinking a few times. The room wasn't white, in fact the walls weren't even cement. The bed was softer and the blankets felt smooth, as though they had been washed a few times. Ginny sat up and looked around for a source of light. She found a candle beside the bed and a box of matches beside it. She lit the candle and saw the walls were a dark maroon and the bed a dark wood double one. Ginny stood and screamed, she was naked, completely naked! The door swung open with the arrival of Jim. Ginny dove back under the covers, yanking them up to the top of her neck.

"Where am I?" cried Ginny looking at Jim in fear, "Why am I naked?"

"Calm down my love, we have just returned from our honey moon," smiled Jim, "Remember?"

"N-no! I'm not married to you!"

"Ashlee, my love… why are you doing this?" cried Jim climbing onto the bed.

"Ashlee? J-Jim, its Ginny… Ginny Weasley."

"You used that name as a disguise my sweet Ashlee. To trick your parents that you were safe away from me."

Ginny cringed as Jim pulled the blanket away from her and kissed her soft skin on her shoulder. She pulled away with tears.

"Ashlee… don't cry."

"I'm not Ashlee! I'm Ginny!"

Ginny stood up, yanking the sheet with her. She scrambled backwards, collecting her clothes off a chair and locked herself inside the ensuite bathroom as Jim yelled out for the woman Ginny wasn't. Ginny slid down the bathroom door crying. Jim had taken her away from St Mungo's, he must of drugged her to knock her out so he could. Banging came on the door with Jim yelling out the name of some woman. Ginny cried harder and carefully pulled on her clothes.

As she stood to confront Jim the door burst open and Jim grabbed her roughly.

"No more games Ashlee!" he cried, "You are breaking my heart doing this to me!"

"I'm not Ashlee," sobbed Ginny in a pleading tone, "Let me go home, please Jim!"

"You are home! You picked out this place."

"No," broke down Ginny as he pulled her into a forceful hug, undoing the back of her robes, "NO!"

She pushed Jim away from her with all of her strength. Jim roughly pulled her back, kissing and licking her down her neck. Ginny used all her strength to try and pry him off her but; she was too weak still from the drug he'd given her. He pushed her against the wall and yanked down her robe, trailing kisses down her chest and stomach. All Ginny could do was cry, she was weak and wand less. How was she meant to stop him from violating her body and doing worse?

**G**

"**Harry, it's Ron. Ginny is missing and so is that Jim guy. St Mungo's have no idea where he has gone. Aurours are on the search but I need you and Hermione to come to the Burrow. I have stacks of stuff on this Jim guy and us three working together will make things go faster**," boomed the howler Ron had sent, "**Come quick.**"

Harry stood up from his desk, grabbed his wand and ran out of his office heading for the west wing forth floor. Hermione wanted him to get her in half an hour, that was up and he actually had a real reason to get her.

**G**

Hermione laughed as Rebecca finished telling her a funny story from her childhood. They had quite a lot in common and probably were both a bit tipsy from the drink. Hermione glanced at her watch and sighed.

"I'd better go," sighed Hermione, "Things to do still and Sunday is my main marking and organising day."

Rebecca nodded and both women stood up. They walked to the door and as Hermione went to open it, Rebecca reached out to her stoping her. Hermione looked at her hand on her wrist and back at Rebecca, whos eyes were full of longing lust.

"Beck, I can't," said Hermione, "I love Ron."

"Do you want too?" replied Rebecca bluntly, "No one will have to know."

"Well… no."

"You hesitated."

Before Hermione could answer banging came from the door. Rebecca grabbed Hermione and pulled her forward into a quick, yet passionate kiss. She released a startled Hermione who opened the door too a urgent looking Harry.

"Hermione… we have to go. It's really urgent and I'm not lying either!" said Harry grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her out the door as they ran from Rebecca's office, "Ginny is missing. Jim has taken her from St Mungo's and no one knows where. We have to get too the Burrow to help Ron!"

"What? The Burrow? Why?" cried Hermione in shock from the kiss to Ginny missing.

"Ron needs us to help him. Us three working together again… Hermione, think about it!"

They ran down the Entrance Hall steps and out to the waiting carriage. Both climbed in and were soon off to their first mission in nearly four years.

**G**

As Jim cried out in pleasure and rolled off her, Ginny rolled to her side and cried silently. She felt dirty all over and wanted nothing more then to shower. But Jim slid over to her and ran his hands down her side kissing her back, shoulders and neck. Ginny cringed with every kiss and touch.

"Stop it please," whispered Ginny, "If you love me you will stop."

"Ashlee… you are normally into this," whispered Jim rolling Ginny onto her back as he straddled her running his hands over her breasts, "Why the change?"

"People change Jim," replied Ginny calmly deciding if she played along he wouldn't harm her anymore, "You have changed. You are more violent towards me."

"Because you left me, you promised you would find me once your parents left you alone! I went to work everyday and then they tell me I have a new patient… and it was you… after two years of not hearing anything."

"I'm sorry I hurt you Jim."

"Show me your sorry. Make love to me, make me scream out your name in ecstasy."

"I'm tired from before. Just let me sleep."

Jim's face became stony but he nodded climbing off Ginny and leaving the room. Ginny stood and ran too the bathroom. She turned on the shower, burning hot and scrubbed her body down wincing at the bruises around her breasts, stomach, shoulders and back. She washed her hair twice and climbed out still feeling immensely dirty.

As she entered the room wrapped in a towel a house elf was changing the sheets while a human maid brought in clean clothes.

The maid looked at Ginny strangely before stating, "You are not Ashlee Cooper."

Ginny shook her head no, "G-Ginny Weasley… Jim took me from St Mungo's… please! You have to get me out of here before he hurts me again."

The maid ran over to Ginny and sat her down on the chair in front of the bed. She signalled for the house elf to leave, which it did reluctantly.

"He must think you are Ashlee. You do look like her a lot," said the maid.

"But I'm not, why can't he see that?"

The maid sighed, "After Ashlee left him, Jim has not been the same. He clutches too tightly on the past."

"Why did Ashlee leave?"

"He became too controlling. Her parents kept urging her to leave, so did I. He would force her to have sex with him. He wouldn't let her see her friends or anything like that," sighed the maid, "I became her only friend. I got her out of here."

Ginny looked at the maid in hope, "Please help me get away from him and this place. I need to get to my family and the man I love."

"I will try. Tell me your families name and address and I will try to get a letter to them… but he has only one owl and I use it to only send money to my son once a week."

"What day is that?"

"Thursday. Can you survive here for another five days?"

Ginny shrugged, "If I play along as Ashlee he won't hurt me, will he?"

"He would never harm Ashlee in violence… only in play… sexual play."

"I know," nodded Ginny showing the bruise on her shoulder.

"Here," said the Maid handing Ginny some clean robes, "They were Ashlee's. My name is Jena by the way. I will help you Ginny."

"Thanks Jena," smiled Ginny taking the clothes, "I owe you big time."

Jena smiled and left the room allowing Ginny to dress and get some much needed sleep, only Ginny wouldn't sleep on the bed, instead she curled up on the lounge.

**A/N: A twist of what? Now you know why I upped the rating to M. Review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	6. Ashlee Cooper

**A/N: I know some of you were shocked and probably disgusted with the turn of events in this story, but this is the darkest fic I have ever written and it is helping me broaden my writing styles. Anyway, onto the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know!**

_Chapter Six: Ashlee Cooper_

Ron engulfed Hermione into a hug, which was returned half-heartedly. The kiss was still playing in her mind and making her loose focus on the task at hand. Ron smiled at Hermione patting her on the shoulder, while Harry grabbed the top file and opened it. Hermione walked away from Ron and over to the table and sat beside Harry, taking the second file to begin going over. Ron joined them a few seconds later, confused about Hermione's behaviour.

"It says here," said Harry, "That Jim was once dating Ashlee Cooper."

"Ashlee Cooper," replied Ron, "Isn't she the lead singer of that girl band… what are they called? Um… Midi!"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah she is. But she is engaged to the manager of the band, Jashomie Kelton."

"So… do you think she would know where Ginny is?" asked Harry curiously.

"Perhaps. One of us should go find out something."

The two guys looked at Hermione who sighed. Trust them to decide she should be the one to go. She stood up and grabbed the address sheet from Harry who gave Hermione a grateful smile. The smile had to reasons. One Hermione could be able to find a lead on Ginny and two it would let Ron and Harry catch up on guy stuff.

"If I'm not back in two hours, please come rescue me," said Hermione before grabbing her wand and apperating to the town she knew was near where Ashlee lived.

**G**

Just as Ginny found herself to be falling asleep she heard angry voices outside the bedroom door. Ginny sat up on the lounge she was on and peered through the darkness at the door with the light slipping in underneath.

"Sir Ashlee needs her rest," it was Jena, pleading to Jim to let Ginny rest, "Perhaps that would be best left until tomorrow?"

"I must ask her now Jena, now please step aside!" snarled Jim angrily.

"Sir, Ashlee wished me to inform anyone that no one is to enter the room until morning. She has a headache from the drug you gave her to get her here, surely you can understand that."

Ginny bit her lower lip as she walked over to the actual bed. There was silence, which worried Ginny that maybe Jim had hurt Jena.

"Perhaps you are right, Jena. Ashlee did seem tired and not herself today. I'll be back for her at 9am tomorrow morning. I have to give the house elves this breakfast list. Good night Jena."

"Good night Sir."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and walked back over to the lounge to lie back down and get some sleep. The door opened startling Ginny. She looked up and sighed when it was only Jena.

"Thankyou so much Jena," said Ginny gratefully, "I owe you so much."

"It is alright. I knew I would be able to stop him some how."

Ginny smiled and pulled her blanket over her.

"I will come wake you at seven. That way you will be sure to be ready for Jim. I have some of Ashlee's clothes and know how she wore her make up… do you sing by any chance?"

"No… Oh! Ashlee Cooper! The singer in Midi!"

Jena nodded, "He will want you to sing."

"I have a sore throat all of a sudden," suggested Ginny, "Do you know the spell that makes your voice sound hoarse?"

Jena nodded, "I use it to get days off to see my son. We will apply that to you tomorrow. It will only last you four hours."

"Four is better then none. Goodnight Jena and thankyou again."

"Goodnight Ginny."

Ginny sighed and buried her head into the pillow, despite feeling scared and extremely alone, Ginny wanted nothing more then to get some decent sleep.

**G**

"So what is the status with you and my sister?" asked Ron handing Harry his hot chocolate and choc-chip cookies Molly had cooked up seeing as she could do nothing else to find Ginny.

Arthur and the other sons were searching Ginny's hiding spots around the property then were going to get into contact with known friends. Ron knew that search was pointless but it was keeping his family from loosing their minds.

"I would say friends," answered Harry slowly, "But I don't even know that myself. I still love her, but she says she doesn't love me."

Ron gave a short laugh, "Ginny not love you? Harry, man, she has been hung up on you for the past three years. It's most likely a façade to protect her self from being hurt. I know my sister better then anyone Harry, it mightn't seem that way to you or other people but we are close, when it was just her and me at home, she was my bestfriend."

Harry smiled and looked at his watch sighing, "Hermione should be there now."

**G**

Hermione looked at the address on the sheet and back up at the extravagant white brick mansion. She glanced at the property beside it and looked at the gate, a large M with a snake entwined around it. The Malfoy property, but who would think they would live in such a populated part of town? Next to a famous singer of all places?

Hermione shrugged and pushed Ashlee Cooper's front gate open and walked up the path. She came to a halt at the large wooden door and lifted the doorknocker, dropping it down twice. Hermione knew it was getting late and their was a possibility that Ashlee may be asleep, but this was important and if need be, Hermione would continue knocking on the door the entire night until she got answers.

Thankfully for Hermione, a man with reddish blonde hair and blue eyes answered the door.

"Yeah?" he greeted her with.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I teach at Hogwarts, but I am here for a serious reason and need to speak with Ashlee Cooper," said Hermione in a firm serious tone, one she normally used on misbehaving students.

"Well Ashlee doesn't want to see you. So send a letter and she will send you one back in a few months."

He went to shut the door but Hermione blocked it from closing.

"You fiancées ex boyfriend, who goes by the name of Jim, has kidnapped a close friend of mine. I need her help to find her. Imagine the papers if this got out that the famous Ashlee Cooper refused to help find someone taken by her ex?" snarled Hermione her eyes narrowed.

"Jim… physco Jim? Bloody hell! ASHLEE!" bellowed Jashomie, "Come on in Miss Granger."

Hermione walked into the dimly lit entrance hall as Ashlee Cooper ran down the stairs. That's when Hermione saw it. Ashlee was nearly the spitting image of Ginny only she had shorter hair with blonde tips, thinner eyebrows and a small freckle to the side of her left eye.

"What is going on?" asked Ashlee- her voice even sounded like Ginny's, it was scary, "Who is she?"

"Ash, its' Jim," said Jashomie.

Ashlee frowned as she stepped down the final stairs, "What's he done now? I can't keep bailing him out."

"He's taken my friend. She was admitted to St Mungo's for mental issues… and she looks literally exactly like you… and he took her today and we don't know where. I need you to tell us where Jim is," said Hermione in a pleading tone, "He could've hurt her."

"Bloody hell," hissed Ashlee running a hand through her hair, "That fucking sick bastard! I knew I should have never gotten with him!"

"Miss Cooper, I know this is a shock, but please… you need to tell me, where does Jim live?"

"I have to come with you," said Ashlee, "He won't listen to anyone but me."

"Ash, no!" said Jashomie following her upstairs leaving Hermione standing in the entrance hall.

**G**

Ten minutes later Ashlee came running down the stairs dressed in black robes with red lining and cord to tie it up at the front. She held her wand in one hand and grabbed Hermione by the hand apperating her away before Hermione could protest.

When Hermione opened her eyes she gasped. She was standing in front of a run down wooden house with wild vines growing all over it.

"I hate this place," said Ashlee to Hermione pulling an expression Ginny did when she was disgusted with something, "I left this place swearing to never return. But trust Jim to pull one calling me back."

"You don't have to come in," said Hermione, "I can take it from here."

Ashlee shook her head no; "He'll kill you for coming to take me away."

Ashlee started walking ahead, lighting her wand to weave her way through the over grown grass and bushes. Hermione lit her and jogged a bit to keep up with Ashlee.

"I met him when I was 17 and fresh out of Beauxbatons. Got engaged after one month and moved in after three… my parents begged me to not go with him… and after a year I knew why," explained Ashlee as they reached the door, "I just hope Jena is okay. She got me out of this mess. I wish I could return the favour."

"Maybe we can get both Jena and Ginny out?"

"Let's hope _we_ get out alive."

Ashlee knocked three times, paused and knocked another four short ones. Seconds later the door opened to a brown haired women dressed in a nightgown.

"Ashlee!" she whispered embracing the young woman, "Oh my dear!"

"Hi Jena," smiled Ashlee pulling away smiling, "This is Hermione, she is friends with Ginny. We have to get her out of here. Is Jim asleep?"

"He says he is taking his medication."

"Medication?" asked Hermione.

"He should be in St Mungo's," said Jena, "But he fooled them by making out he was fine. He went in after Ashlee left for about three months."

"Jim has a psychotic problem, which I learnt over the year here," added Ashlee, "He has gone so insane he has kidnapped a woman who looks like me."

"She is the spitting image of you," said Jena with a nod from Hermione, "When she speaks, she sounds like you."

"Look," said Ashlee looking awkward, "Jim should be heading to bed now. He takes the short way to his room and that doesn't go past the one I was locked in… is that where Ginny is?"

Jena nodded and the three women began walking through the run down large house. Jena lit her wand and signalled Ashlee and Hermione to extinguish theirs. They walked through a well-maintained dining room where a small fire was blazing in the fireplace with a mattress and blankets laid out in front of it. They walked up the staircase on the far side from the fireplace and entered an unlit hall with creaking floorboards. Jena stopped them and turned to face the two silent women.

"Step where I step to avoid the creaking floor boards. If Jim hears to many, he will become suspicious," instructed Jena sternly reminding Hermione of Professor McGonagall.

The two women nodded back and slowly followed Jena up the hallway avoiding the noisy floorboards. After five slow minutes the three came to a stop outside a plain looking door with a golden door handle. Jena pulled a key out of her pocket and slipped it in unlocking it. She glanced around her checking for any sign of watching house elves or Jim lurking in a corner before opening the door letting her wand light flood the room.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" screamed Hermione pushing past Jena, as they were welcomed to Jim straddling Ginny on the bed.

Jim sat up on Ginny looking at the three women startled. Hermione pulled her wand out and instantly stunned him, taking no chances of him attacking her. She ran over to Ginny and handed her the robe lying disguarded on the floor.

"I'm so glad you are alive," said Hermione helping Ginny do the robe up, "Let's get you home."

Ginny only nodded and gingerly stood up. She kept her eyes trailed on the ground and didn't see Ashlee looking at her with her mouth open. Jena patted Ashlee on the shoulder and led her from the room before Jim woke.

They walked through the hall and down the stairs taking no heed to avoid the creaking floorboards. Hermione kept a firm grip on Ginny's shaking hand.

"Don't worry, I'm going to take you home to your family. Everyone is looking for you," said Hermione calmly not getting a reply from a shaken Ginny.

Once outside Hermione turned to wait for Ashlee, who was trying to convince Jena to come. Even Ginny was looking at Jena in a pleading way.

"Jena please… you can work at my place and see your family all the time," said Ashlee gripping the woman's hands, "Jim is going away for good this time, I know it! You should leave before he wakes."

"Please Jena!" yelled out Ginny speaking for the first time, "Please!"

"We have to go," said Hermione glancing at her watch, it was nearing 1am.

Finally Jena nodded and ran over with Ashlee to Hermione and Ginny. They all linked hands and Hermione closed her eyes, focusing on returning to the Burrow.

**G**

"It's been over two hours," said Harry standing up an walking over to the files, "Hermione should be back now."

"A few more minutes Harry," said Ron, "I trust Her-"

Ron was cut off by the loud crashing noise coming from the front hall, followed by voices. Him, Harry and Molly ran out through the sitting room and into the front hall. Hermione was dusting her robes off along with two red heads and a brown haired woman.

"Ginny?" said Molly.

Ginny turned around and broke down in tears hugging her mother who held her daughter tightly rocking her back and forth.

Ron lunged at Hermione and hugged her, who hugged him back just as tightly. Harry looked at the other two and nearly fell over when the other red head turned to face him. Ron's mouth fell open two and could only manage to say, "Blimey! You look just like Ginny!"

Molly looked up from crying into her daughter's shoulder's and gasped when she saw Ashlee looking at every one in a confused way, "Ashlee!"

"Yeah… I-I should go. I'm glad everything worked out," she said with a nod and smile, "Come on Jena."

She grabbed onto Jena's hand and both were gone within a spilt second.

"Ginny… are you okay?" asked Harry as a stunned Molly let her broken daughter go.

"I need to shower," mumbled Ginny walking away without answering Harry.

Harry and Ron watched in surprise as Ginny walked away with a drag of her foot in every step. Hermione signalled for them to follow her into the sitting room as Molly hurried off to send letters to her husband and other son's.

"When Ashlee, Jena and I got to the room Jim had Ginny locked in we found him in the middle of raping Ginny," explained Hermione grabbing onto Ron's arm as he went to go after his sister, "Leave her for now. She needs to be alone at the moment."

"Hermione, my sister has just been raped!" yelled Ron, "How on earth is leaving her alone going to help?"

"It won't, but crowding her and hounding her to tell you everything is only going to make her clam up even more! In a day or two you can question her, but for now she is in shock and probably needs to process everything that has happened to her."

"That Ashlee," said Harry softly, "I've never really looked at her pictures before, but she is looks like Ginny… too much for it to be a coincidence."

"I know," nodded Ron calming down, "Mum knew who she was as well."

"Look's like you have a family secret to uncover," said Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

**G**

Ginny sobbed as she rubbed her body down till it was red raw. New bruises from Jim joined the old ones. He had sneaked in a few minutes after Jena had left, angry that she wasn't sleeping in the bed where they 'confess our true love to one and other'. He'd grabbed her and dragged her by the hair and shoved her onto the bed ripping her robe open to kiss, and bite her chest all over before fully violating her.

When Hermione, Jena and Ashlee arrived Ginny had never felt so relieved. Being away from that place made Ginny feel a lot safer, but now her mind was tortured by the memories of everything that had happened to her. She didn't know what to do or who to turn too for help. She felt utterly lost and alone.

She climbed out of the shower and wrapped her body up tight in a towel before running to her bedroom and shutting the door behind her. She dressed quickly into her loose old home robes and brushed her hair. Now she didn't know what to do. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her old stuffed bear she had owned since her second birthday, laid down and curled into a ball before falling asleep holding back a flood of tears.

**G**

By 2am Ron, Harry and Hermione were exhausted. Everyone had come home wanting to see Ginny but the three told them all she was asleep and needed to be left alone for a while. Hermione was shocked that Fred had joined the search but George told her he had brought Fred a floating chair like the muggle wheelchairs. Now the three were heading up the stairs for Ron's room, Hermione knew Ginny would want to be alone and was going to bunk with the boys. But as they passed Molly and Arthur's rooms they were stopped by the angry voices coming from the room.

"… supposed to know that I was having another set of twins?" came Molly's angry voice, "And I didn't know she would turn up tonight!"

"Now those four will know something is not being told! They will be suspicious that you know her name!" yelled Arthur.

"Arthur, Ashlee is famous! Everyone knows who she is! They will just think I was surprised to see her in our house that is all!"

"Molly you aren't into that type of rock music."

"Let's just go to sleep. We have to deal with Ginny tomorrow and she is the most important thing at the moment," sighed Molly.

Ron turned to look at Harry and Hermione who looked back at him seriously, "Do you think they are saying Ashlee is Ginny's twin sister?"

"Come on Ron. We're all tired," said Hermione grabbing Ron by the hand and walking up the stairs, Harry following the two.

**A/N: There you all go. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	7. The Family Secret

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! Here is the chapter for you all to read and be critical about!**

**DISCLAIMER: Own only the plot and Ashlee Cooper!**

_Chapter Seven: The Family Secret_

"Ginny… Ginny, dear… wake up now… Ginny…"

Ginny sighed. It sounded like her mother was calling her. She smiled up at him and kissed him softly on the lips murmuring his name. Then he began shaking her, gently but steadily grew rougher.

Her eyes flashed open to welcome her the harshness of reality. Her mother smiled at her softly and placed a tray of crumpets with sweet honey smeared over them richly, just the way she liked them to be.

"What time is it?" mumbled Ginny as she winced from a bruise on her ribs.

"Ten in the morning. Everyone is gone. It is just you and me," smiled her mother sitting down beside her, "I am so glad you are home safe and sound."

Ginny tried to smile, but found it in possible. Sure being away from Jim and his violating ways was wonderful, but she had no other reason to smile but that. Life held no happiness for her anymore. Not even returning to the job she loved made her want to spring up and start dancing the happy dance.

"I know," she finally replied holding a honey dripping crumpet in her hand, "Did Hermione and Harry go back to Hogwarts?"

Molly nodded and placed a gentle hand on Ginny's shoulder, "Ginny… I am not going to force you to tell me what happened… but when you are ready I will listen."

Ginny nodded, biting her lower lip.

"Minerva has given you two months off. And perhaps we can cook dinner together tonight. Ron, Hermione and Harry are coming tonight to see you."

"Okay," mumbled Ginny finally biting into her crumpet just so she didn't have to speak anymore.

Molly seemed to get Ginny's discreet point, smiled and left her daughter to sort out her thoughts. Once she was gone Ginny pushed the crumpets away, spitting out the chewed bit in her mouth. She changed into a clean set of robes that were loose and covering before pulling out her old journal. She sat down in her window seat and looked out at the field where she played Quidditch with her brothers. She turned away and collected a quill and a bottle of ink from her desk close to her window. She opened her journal and wrote in the date.

**_January 10th_**

_I am home. I am happy about that but other then that I have nothing else to be happy for. Every time I try to think of something to be happy about my thoughts just constantly switch to what he did to me. I hate him so much for what he did to me. But then I think if my family hadn't of stuck me in that place I wouldn't have had that happen to me and I would still be me, with my dignity and self esteem. Because of that I have lost everything about me. My virginity is gone and I can never get it back, EVER._

_How can you tell someone that? How can you explain to someone what you feel? It's just something I can put feelings too. I will never be whole again… When I was whole I knew who I was, Ginerva Molly Weasley. Yes I had issues, things I haven't dealt with. But I had my… my pride, self-esteem and dignity that kept me together. My issues made me stronger. That break down in Harry's office was me opening my wounds up for him to see, but instead I was chucked into some ASYLUM to get BETTER! Well that didn't work did it? No, here I am, broken! A puzzle missing pieces!_

Ginny slammed her book shut and threw the bottle of ink at the wall as she broke down in tears. She ran over to her closed closet and grabbed her old broom. She ran back over to the window seat and pushed the window open before climbing onto her broom and flying out of it. The cold wind whipped at her cuts through her robes. Tears blurred her vision causing her too wipe them away as she flew to a distant field. She landed and dropped her broom before running over to an old tree she climbed when younger to escape her petty teenage issues. She climbed up it and settled herself on a thick, sturdy branch and let her tears flow. Crying was the only way she felt she could deal with her pain and she never cried much before. She was strong, but now she was weak in need of someone to give her, her much needed strength.

**G**

"Hermione, hi!"

Hermione cringed a little and turned around to face Rebecca's smiling face. She smiled back and both continued walking to the Great Hall. Hermione didn't speak, she had a lot on her mind today, with Ginny having been raped, Ashlee possibly being a secret child, her classes and simply Ron.

"Is everything okay?" asked Rebecca, her face furrowed in concern.

"Huh? Oh yeah… sort of. I have a lot on my mind," replied Hermione stepping down a few steps with Rebecca, "Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you… about the kiss."

Hermione halted in her walked and turned to look at Rebecca, "Look… Beck… can it wait? My bestfriend has just been through hell and I have classes."

"No, no, I get it," said Rebecca backing away, "I freak you out and the kiss was too much."

"No!" cried Hermione in frustration, "I-I just don't know what I feel, okay? Please… just give me some space. I really have to help my friend."

Rebecca sighed, "How do I know you aren't just saying this to keep me busy for a while?"

Hermione ran a hand through her hair in frustration, "My friend has just been kidnapped, during which she was raped! Then I find out that, that same family may have a secret child no one knew about… plus I haven't told Ron about the kiss and you doing that has caused me to feel some strange things that I need to explain to myself first… does that sound like I am putting you off?"

Rebecca stood on the spot, her mouth open as Hermione walked off to the Great Hall. The blonde haired woman sighed and headed back to her office, feeling that just maybe she had a chance with Hermione if had gone to great lengths to explain the situation she was dealing with at that moment.

**G**

"Look!" hissed Ron as he dragged Hermione and Harry into his old room and thrusting them a white folded bit of parchment, "Read it!"

Hermione sat beside Harry and opened it up to read it. As they read their eyes widened and both mouths fell open in shock.

_On this day, Molly and Arthur Weasley signify that Jane and Jeffery Cooper are the legal parents of the now adopted Ashlee Molly Weasley. This contract also signifies that if the twins Ashlee Molly and Ginerva Molly are to meet they shall be informed the full truth together in a private location the choosing of Molly and Arthur Weasley._

_Signed_

_Weasley M. Weasley_

_J. Cooper J. Cooper_

_S. Silverstone_

"Ashlee is a Weasley," said Harry out loud, "Not just any Weasley… Ginny's twin."

Ron nodded, "How can they hide this from us?"

"No," said Hermione, "The question is why did they give Ashlee away? They kept both Fred and George, didn't they?"

"True," said Harry nodding, "Where is Ginny?"

"Mum says she has been in her room all day," said Ron, "Should we tell her?"

"I don't know… she has been through a lot. I think it would be best not to tell her yet," said Hermione seriously, "But you should tell your parents you know about Ashlee."

Ron sighed, "But how do you tell them something like that?"

"Ron, we all saw Ashlee. We all saw how much she looked like Ginny, like a Weasley."

Ron just nodded and stood walking out of the room. Hermione and Harry swapped looks and followed. Molly saw them both as her own children and would probably figure out they knew.

"Wait!" cried Harry to Ron and Hermione as they passed Ginny's dor. They turned to look at him as he knocked on Ginny's door. They waited a few seconds but got no answer. Harry opened the door and walked in, preparing to wake Ginny up.

"She'd gone!" cried Hermione as she followed Harry in and saw no sign of Ginny. She saw the open window and ran over to it, "Her broom. Ron check her closet. She told she always stashed her broom in there so you boys couldn't ruin it."

Ron walked over to the closet and opened it up, "It's gone."

"You mean she is out there? It's freezing out there!"

Harry turned and left the room, running down the stairs. Hermione and Ron followed close behind. Harry pulled open the back door and ran out it with Hermione and Ron coming out behind him seconds later.

"GINNY!" yelled Harry, "GINNY!"

Molly came running out with her apron on and a tea towel in her hand, "What's going on?"

"Ginny's gone," said Ron, "Her broom isn't in her room."

"Oh dear! It's been hours since I checked on her!" cried Molly.

"Let's go find her," said Hermione running through the fresh snow with Harry and Ron following, "Ron, she is your sister. Where would she go?"

Ron looked around him at his surroundings, trying to remember where his sister would disappear too when they were younger. He walked over to the gate leading to the fields and walked out it and up the snow covered path.

"There!" yelled Ron pointing to a lone tree, "She always, always went there. It's Ginny's tree."

Harry started jogging over to it with Hermione and Ron following him at a slower pace.

**G**

Ginny wrapped her arms around her tighter, ignoring Harry calling her name. Regardless of the freezing temperature she wanted to be alone. She closed her eyes, hoping that if she willed it, they would go away and just leave her be. But her will was not to happen.

"Ginny, get down here now!" yelled Harry in a serious tone, "Don't you realise how cold it is?"

Ginny sighed and ignored him. But she couldn't when she heard a snapping branch, she looked down below her angrily as Harry pulled himself up onto her branch.

"Ginny… how long have you been here?" he asked, his green eyes narrowed in worry and confusion.

"Not long enough, so just leave me alone," replied Ginny ignorantly.

"Ginny-"

"And why do you even care?" cried Ginny angrily, "Aren't you meant to be off getting counselling? Aren't you incapable of caring for others?"

Harry didn't reply to her hurtful and cold words. He just took in a deep breath, waiting for her to possibly continue. When she didn't he looked at her with a calm and collected expression, "Your mother has dinner cooking and we have something important for you to know."

"I'm not hungry and don't care about what you want to tell me," replied Ginny.

"GINNY GET DOWN HERE NOW!" yelled Ron from where he stood, "IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN WILLINGLY I WILL CUT THIS TREE DOWN!"

"And what? Kill what is left of me?" yelled back Ginny climbing down.

She stood in front of Ron and glared at him angrily, "I think you and everyone else have done enough damage to me. But hey, if you want to kill me, go right ahead. I'm not far off doing it myself!"

Ginny turned and ran back to the Burrow, ignoring her frozen broom lying on the ground. Harry jumped down and looked at Ginny running away in the distance. He looked back and Ron and gave him a brotherly pat on the arm.

"She's angry," said Harry, "Come on."

The trio walked back to the Burrow hoping Harry's words were true, that Ginny was merely angry and not contemplating killing herself.

**G**

Ginny pushed past her mother and grabbed the staircase railing, only to be pulled backwards by George. Ginny screamed and kicked out in anger. George carried her to the sitting room where her other brothers were. Seconds later Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived, shocked to the core at what they were seeing. Ginny was being held down on the lounge between her father and Charlie.

"Just leave me alone!" sobbed Ginny looking at her robes.

"Ginny you need to tell us what happened," said Molly calmly, "We need to help you."

"Help me?" cried Ginny looking at her mother with hatred, "Haven't you all helped me enough? Because of all of you, I was RAPED! TWICE, NEARLY THREE TIMES! YOUR SO CALLED HELP WINDED ME UP TAKEN TO SOME FREAKS PLACE!"

Everyone looked at Ginny in a stunned and shameful silence. Ginny yanked her body free from her human restraints and ran for the doorway, but Harry grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Ginny tried to fight his hold, but became too weak and cried into his chest, letting him hold her until she calmed down.

Molly stood and left the sitting room in tears, with her husband following to comfort his wife.

"I'm going," said Charlie standing up angrily, "I am going to kill that fucking arsehole!"

"Charlie, man. Don't," said Ron.

"That bastard raped my little sister!" cried Bill joining Charlie, "You expect us to sit here and let him get away with it?"

"He won't," said Hermione standing beside Ron, "Ginny can have him charged with kidnapping and rape. If she wants to. She has been through a lot already, pushing charges will make her have to see him face to face in court and tell a lot of people what has happened to her."

"Well she will be," added Fred forcefully, "Ginny won't let him get away with it… she's a Weasley."

"Harry," whispered Ginny, "Tell them I can't. Not yet…"

"Are you insane?" cried Ron joining in with his brothers, looking at Ginny, "You have to bring him down now! While everything is fresh in your mind."

"Ron!" cried Hermione before Ginny untangled herself from Harry's arms and looked at her brother in disbelief.

"How can I forget something like that?" hissed Ginny, "At this moment I can still feel his… his horrible hands… on my body… him… kissing me, biting me… pinching my skin! I want to face him when I am strong… not some weak woman."

Her brother's remained silent and Ginny left the room to hide in her bedroom. They all knew, none of them would bother her for a while at least.

**G**

Molly and Arthur walked back into the sitting room having listened to Ginny fighting in her defence. None of the Weasley boys pestered their parents to make Ginny charge Jim. They sat down not seeing Ron pull a form out of his pocket and take in a deep breath. Harry and Hermione quickly took a seat in front of the fire. Ron walked over to his father and opened the form and hand it to his father.

"I know about Ashlee," said Ron calmly, "So does Harry and Hermione. I know she is Ginny's twin sister."

"Oh," gasped Molly a hand flying to her mouth as Arthur sucked in deep breath and nodded.

"Ashlee who?" asked Fred confused, "Since when has Ginny had a twin?"

"Those were the hardest times ever," said Arthur with a sad expression, "When Ginny was born she also had a twin sister… Ashlee Molly Weasley. We wanted to keep both of them, but with the money that was coming on we could only support one more child. So together, your mother and I made a heart breaking choice and put one of the twins up for adoption."

"But how could you chose?" asked Bill, "That would be like deciding which one of Fred and George behaved best."

"Oi!" cried Fred and George.

Molly smiled at her twin sons and sighed, "We didn't. The Ministry found a proper and caring family. We let them choose which one of the two… and they chose Ashlee. It wasn't easy, having to give up one baby. I wanted to keep both but we couldn't. But the Cooper family kept us in touch with everything and they knew it would be best for Ashlee to go to the French magic school, even Albus knew this. I have one picture of her from her first birthday through to her recent twentieth."

"Ashlee Cooper… the Midi chick!" cried Charlie, "I never really noticed because I don't really like her music."

"No one does," said Arthur, "Except your mother and I… we would. She is our daughter."

"When I saw her last night I knew something was up," said Ron, "She sounds and looks so much like Ginny. Speaking of which when are we going to tell her?"

"Not until she can handle it," said Molly firmly, "I want you all to be hush about it. I will contact the Coopers and inform them of the news. We all need to be supportive of Ginny and I will find a good counsellor."

"We have to go," said Harry, "I just want to say goodbye to Ginny first."

**G**

Ginny pulled on her long winter nightgown and brushed her hair. As she pulled her blankets back a knock came from her door.

"It's Harry."

"Come in," sighed Ginny sitting on her bed.

Harry walked in and smiled at Ginny before sitting beside her, "Hermione and I are about to head back to Hogwarts. I came to say bye."

Ginny nodded, "Okay."

"And to tell you that I'm always here for you. I know you don't love me, but I still love you."

"I lied Harry… I told myself and you I didn't love you because I wanted to save myself from being hurt again. I do love you."

Harry smiled, "Ron told me that was your excuse. But you need to get better first."

"I know… and so do you."

Harry nodded and gave Ginny a hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving.

**A/N: Well there you go, romance, angst, drama all packed into one chapter! Well review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	8. Telling Molly

**A/N: Well thankyou all for the reviews and here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot, Jim, Ashlee Cooper, Rebecca Livingston and Jashomie Kelton.**

_Chapter Eight: Telling Molly_

A month had passed since Ginny had been taken and Ashlee was revealed to be a hidden Weasley. Molly and Arthur were still trying to find Ginny a good counsellor but every time they found one Ginny would always find a fault in the person. Basically, since Jim, Ginny has a phobia against counsellors. Harry hadn't come over, sticking to his word that they needed to both get better. They may have feelings for each other and have acknowledged them but other then that they both now had cold, unfeeling hearts.

As for Hermione she had been avoiding both Ron and Rebecca. Although at Hogwarts it was difficult to avoid Rebecca, but when they did see each other both would have a chat and a laugh, other then that Hermione had no more contact with her.

Harry continued his counselling, though most meetings ended with him and Cho having a general conversation, flirting moments and a laugh.

**G**

"How are you today Ginny?" asked Molly with a smile.

"Fine," replied Ginny. She sat at the kitchen bench and fiddled with her robe sleeve hem, "Um… Mum c-can I talk to you?"

Molly turned from the stove and looked at her daughter. She looked liked a lost teenage girl. Molly moved the pan of cooking bacon off the stove and turned it off before sitting down across from her daughter.

"What would you like to talk about?" asked Molly quietly.

"About… about what happened to me. You said I could talk to you when I am ready and now I am."

Molly nodded and waited for Ginny to continue speaking. She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them, they were full of painful emotions that had been waiting to come out for the past month.

"The day you visited was like a mixture of the best day and worst day of my life," said Ginny, "I was so happy to see you all even if it was only for a little while. He forced me to go to my room and I don't know why but tried to make me write in a Diary and after I had screamed at him he injected me with a needle that put me to sleep."

Ginny stopped and took a deep breath. Molly reached over and squeezed her hand tightly.

"When I woke up I was in this room and I was naked and he was in the room with me… he was calling me his love and Ashlee. He was going on about all this stuff of being married and, and me using a disguise to get away from my parents. I went to the bathroom and dressed but he broke him and that's when he did the first time. He r-raped me and I couldn't stop him no matter how much I tried."

Molly had tears in her eyes as she listened to her daughter tell her story that she had kept to herself for a month.

"When it finished all I could do was cry but then he wanted more, so all I could was play along like I was this Ashlee person," said Ginny her voice gaining hysteria with every word, "I got him to leave after he basically had another go and then later that night he came back. He was so mad! So mad that I wasn't in the bed we made so-called love in. I tried to make him stop but he wouldn't… he was so rough, Mum… he hurt me over and over until Hermione came."

Ginny took a deep breath but broke down in tears. Molly ran around the table and hugged her daughter tightly. Ginny clung onto her mother's robes tightly letting all her bottled up emotions out.

"It's not fair Mum… this and the war… it isn't fair! Why did all those people have to die? A-and why did Fred have to get paralysed, why couldn't He-Who-Still-Should-Not-Be-Named just leave the world as it was and just forget about his stupid ambitions? I hate him and I hate Jim! They both have ruined everything good in this world!"

Molly let silent tears rolls down her cheeks as she rocked her daughter in her arms to try and calm her.

"I'm going to charge him," said Ginny pulling away and breathing deeply, "I'm going to see a lawyer tomorrow and begin processing charges against Jim."

"Sweetie, are you sure you are strong enough for this?" asked Molly worriedly.

"This will make me stronger Mum. If I can survive the war and this, I think I should be able to handle charging him."

Molly nodded, "Just know me and your father and brothers are going to support you through the whole thing."

Ginny smiled a little, hugged her mother and picked up the Daily Prophet, "What's for breakfast?"

"Oh, some bacon, eggs, toast, some hash browns and pancakes. Is that enough?"

Ginny nodded, she may be female but she had an appetite that could rival her brothers. She opened the Daily Prophet and skipped all the news to the advertising section. She scanned the listings of lawyers and after a few minutes came across an advertisement that caught her eye.

"Jackson and Robertson Lawyers. They are situated in Hogsmeade next to that Counselling place where Harry goes too," said Ginny, "It's close to home and the school, so I can see them easily throughout the case."

Molly nodded, "How much?"

"I don't know, but I should be able to afford it. I have a fair bit of gold in my safe at Gringott's. After breakfast I think I'll send them a letter… and Mum?"

Molly looked up from dishing out the bacon, "Yes?"

"Thankyou. For everything."

Molly smiled and both returned to what they were doing.

**G**

"I want the homework handed in on Friday. No later. I will not be giving out any extensions," said Hermione firmly to her second year students of Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's, "Class dismissed."

Her class left as Rebecca walked into the room with a bright smile on her face. Hermione turned and muttered a spell to clean the board. It was lunch break but Hermione had a third year class of Slytherin and Gryffindor's after the break. She grabbed the thick chalk and began writing down the theory work for that day.

"Hey Hermione!" greeted Rebecca, "How is your day?"

"Like any other Monday," sighed Hermione, "Busy and with rowdy junior students. I have the third years next and after them sixth years."

"What a lovely way to end the day," joked Rebecca with a smile as she sat at a desk and watched Hermione, "I have fifth years and then forth years. All Slytherin and Hufflepuff's."

Hermione glanced a smile at her and wrote down who created the spell to transfigure buttons into a mouse.

"How is your friend?"

"Which one?" asked Hermione, "Harry or Ginny?"

"Well both."

"Harry seems to be doing alright. He doesn't tell me much. Ginny is going okay. She won't go to counselling but I really don't blame her with the experience she has had."

Rebecca nodded, "And how are you coping with everything?"

"Me, I tend to go with the flow and help out where I can."

Rebecca nodded with a smile, "How is Ron?"

"I really have to get this done. Perhaps we can talk more at dinner?" was Hermione's reply as she pretended to be focusing hard on her notes.

Rebecca sighed, "Yeah alright."

Hermione listened to her leave with the closing of the door. She sighed and finished writing the notes onto the board. Hermione was stuck. She had feelings for Ron and Rebecca. The two R's in her life were causing her life to be pretty hectic in the relationship section.

She had known Ron for years and harboured strong feelings for him longer then she could remember… then there is Rebecca who only came into her life a month or so ago. She understood Hermione and could read her emotions like a book… and that kiss. That one single kiss made her stomach fly into a frenzy of butterflies. Hermione closed her eyes to calm down but the door bursting open made her jump.

"Harry!"

"Ginny is pressing charges against Jim," he said with a grin, "Ron sent me a letter. He said he'd send you one but won't because you won't reply to any of his letters that he has sent."

Hermione sighed, "That's because I am trying to work whether I like Ron or Rebecca in that way. Its real confusing Harry."

Harry looked at Hermione in surprise and shut the classroom door behind him, "I thought you love Ron."

"I do… but I have feelings for Rebecca!" Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know what to do. Rebecca understands me Harry."

"And so does Ron…"

"Not the way Rebecca does."

"Rebecca is female, naturally she will understand the female behaviour."

"I know… but still… you know I can't help how I am feeling," protested Hermione in frustration, "What do I do Harry? I love Ron but I really like Rebecca."

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione seriously, "Follow your heart."

**G**

The next day Ginny dressed in her best loose robes and apperated to Hogsmeade. She walked over to the building she was looking for and pushed the door open. A woman in her mid thirties smiled at Ginny. Ginny walked over and stated her reason for wanting to speak to a lawyer. The woman nodded at Ginny listening to her in shock of her reason why.

"Take a seat Miss Weasley. Someone will see you shortly," smiled the woman.

Ginny nodded and took a seat. She was the only one in the reception area but wasn't seen until twenty minutes later. A young man, at least three to four years older then Ginny stepped out of one of the two doors and walked over to the reception desk. The lady spoke to him quietly before gesturing over to Ginny. He turned and looked at her, studying her with his brown eyes. He turned back to the woman and they spoke some more before he walked over to her.

"Ginny Weasley, my name is Joseph Jackson. My sister, Amanda, spoke to me of your reason for being here," he said shaking her hand firmly, "Perhaps we should speak in my office?"

Ginny nodded, stood and followed Joseph into his large and rich furnished office. He directed her to sit in the cushioned chair in front of his desk while he sat behind it, pulling out a long roll of parchment to take notes with.

"Now, Ginny, you wish to put charges against Jim Thompson on rape and kidnapping? Is that correct?"

"Yes. I have witnesses who can tell you what I am saying is true, Hermione Granger, Ashlee Cooper and the maid Jena. I have scars… my family will even back me up on this."

"Please, Ginny. Before we can even consider a court case you need to go to the Ministry and fill out a form and speak to someone from there. They need to have this registered in the system."

"Oh… I didn't know that," muttered Ginny feeling quite embarrassed.

"When you do now, come back here. You have witnesses, scars… you have a good case."

Ginny sighed, "Which section do I go too?"

"The Department of Law. They will help you."

Ginny stood, "Thankyou Mr Jackson."

Joseph nodded and Ginny left. She smiled at Amanda on her way out. If she were going to have a court case against Jim, Ginny would need more time from work. But she would also need money to pay Joseph.

"Deal with that later," she muttered to herself before apperating from Hogsmeade to the Ministry of Magic.

She got her visitors pass and headed to the Law section where at the reception desk she was handed a form to fill out.

For two long hours Ginny's filled out the form putting in as much detail as possible. She filled in the date, times, names, what happened before, during and the aftermath. When she handed it in the lady stamped it and placed it on a pending file.

"You will get a letter in the next day or two. They will wish to speak to you more, next!"

Ginny sighed and apperated back to the Burrow where Molly greeted her with a hug.

"How did it go?" she asked handing Ginny a cup of coffee.

"I had to go to the Ministry and fill out a form. I won't hear back from them for a day or two and Mr Jackson said he will help me if they file the form into the system," sighed Ginny sitting down in the lounge room.

"Forms, details," muttered Molly, "Ridiculous."

Ginny nodded and yawned feeling a little sleepy, "I might take a nap."

"Okay dear. I'll wake you around three."

Ginny nodded and headed up to her room for an afternoon nap.

**G**

_Miss Ginerva. M. Weasley,_

_You have an appointment booked with the Rape Cases Department of Law at the Ministry of Magic today at 2pm with Simone Maton. Please be on time. If you need to rearrange the appointment please send a reply back with this owl and we will contact you back as soon as possible._

_- Department of Law._

Ginny sighed. It was three days later and only now the Ministry had replied to her. She headed up stairs and changed into comfortable loose robes and tidied up her hair before heading back down stairs.

"I got the letter and have an appointment in half an hour," sighed Ginny showing her mother the letter to read.

Molly shook her head and handed Ginny the letter, "Be strong dear. You can do this."

Ginny smiled a little before leaving for her appointment. When she arrived she was pleased it wasn't the rush hour. That had ended an hour or so ago. Ginny got another visitors pass and made it to the Department of Law ten minutes before her appointment. She showed her letter to the receptionist who directed her to Simone Maton's office.

Thankfully Ginny made it a few minutes before her appointment, but it turned out Simone was running half an hour behind schedule herself. Ginny sat down and caught her breath. She read a ten year old copy of Witch Weekly and was surprised to learn that Gilderoy Lockhart was caught having an affair on is wife with his male personal trainer.

"Ginerva Weasley?"

Ginny stood up discarding the magazine and followed the light brown haired women with dark blue eyes into her small office.

"Sorry for the wait," apologised Simone shutting the door behind her as Ginny took a seat.

"It's okay. I only got the letter about my appointment an hour ago," replied Ginny.

Simone smiled and sat down, "Alright, so you want to put charges against Jim Thompson for rape and kidnapping?"

Ginny nodded and both her and Simone spent the next hour going over everything Ginny had said in the form. Ginny did cry and Simone was kind enough to let her calm herself down before asking her to show her scars from where he had bitten her deeply and the long lasting bruise from the needle. Simone marked the scars and bruise down on a form in front of her and sealed it to Ginny's form.

"Have you got a lawyer or one in mind?" asked Simone handing Ginny a box of tissue's.

"Yes. Joseph Jackson," replied Ginny before blowing her nose, "He told me I had to come here first."

"Good because your form has been approved and in the system. Jim Thompson will be tracked down by Aurours and he will be brought in for interrogation."

Ginny smiled with a little laugh of relief. Simone smiled and hugged Ginny before she left to go and tell her mother the news.

**H**

"Rebecca?"

Rebecca turned from her desk and saw Hermione standing at the classroom door way. Lessons for the day were over and students were off doing afternoon activities, such as homework, Quidditch training and school clubs or simply hanging out with friends.

"Hermione, hi," replied Rebecca with a slight smile, "What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you."

Hermione stepped in and shut the classroom door behind her. She walked over to Rebecca and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I really like you," said Hermione, "And for me, that is just… hard to really admit because I have never looked at women in that manner. But I also love Ron and I have for years. Yeah, he gets me but you understand me in ways he doesn't. You can always pick up on my moods. What I am feeling does scare me a little but I also like what I am feeling."

Rebecca nodded with a smile, "What are you going to do?"

"That is just it. I don't know what to do. Whichever way I go I am going to hurt someone, you or Ron. But if I don't do anything I will get hurt."

"Follow your heart."

"That is what Harry said, but it is saying two things. You or Ron."

Rebecca stepped closer to Hermione and brushed a lock of hair from her face. Hermione shivered at the touch and closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them, Rebecca stepped closer. Hermione felt her heart pounding but didn't step back as Rebecca trailed a hand down the side of her face. Finally she kissed her. Hermione melted into the kiss and allowed her body to be pulled closer to Rebecca's. The kiss was sweet, innocent yet passionate all at once.

When it ended Hermione was breathless. She stepped away from Rebecca with a small smile, "Wow… that was… something."

Rebecca nodded, "I could do that again."

"I have to do something," said Hermione quickly leaving the classroom.

**A/N: Well… there you go. Anyway please review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	9. Call Me Joey

**A/N: Hey all… well thanks for the reviews! Onto the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot, Rebecca, Ashlee, Jena and Jim.**

_Chapter Nine: Call Me Joey_

"**_Dearest Ron,_**

"**_I am sorry for not replying to your owls sooner. I have had a lot on my mind with what has happened to Ginny, the Ashlee situation, you and me and Rebecca and me. I didn't tell you about her because I didn't know what to say. Okay you are probably confused now and I apologise. You see the night Ginny went missing I was at Rebecca's office helping her with some work. We began talking and found we have a lot of things in common. When Harry came to get me and tell me of the situation… she kissed me. _**

"**_What I am writing to you to say is I love you Ron but I can't be with you. I have found Rebecca understands me a lot better and I want to give it a shot with her. I really hope we can friends like before. I know I have hurt you and I do apologise over a hundred times. I hope you understand._**

"**_Love from, your friend always._**

"**_Hermione._**"

Ron finished reading the to his stunned sister. Tears of hurt were filling his eyes and Ginny stood and hugged him as he tried not to show how hurt he was from the break up.

"Did you know?" asked Ron quietly pulling away from his sister.

"I honestly didn't, Ron. If I did I swear I would've said something. You know that don't you?" replied Ginny looking at him truthfully, "Have you spoken to her?"

Ron shook his head, "I can't face her. Not after this. Who is this Rebecca woman anyway?"

"Rebecca Livingston no doubt," said Ginny bitterly, "She has taken over my role while I am here getting better."

"Oh… another teacher."

Ginny sighed, "I know what will make you feel better."

"What?"

"Mum's caramel fudge brownies with some chocolate chip ice cream!"

Ron frowned, but Ginny smiled and dragged him into the kitchen. She grabbed two bowls and muttered a spell to create some ice cream. She grabbed four brownies of the tray and placed two in each bowl.

"This always cheered me up when I broke up with a guy or he broke up with me," she said sitting across from him and handing him his bowl.

"Ice cream and brownies," said Ron before eating some. Instantly a smile broke out on his face, "This is just… yum."

"I told you!" laughed Ginny through a mouthful, "Have you seen Fred recently?"

"Yeah… he is going okay I guess."

"I did some more research. Recent studies in France say that a new spell has been created. It can realign the spine and all the nerves. It can potentially make the paralysation worse though… so I don't know if I would let George know."

"Where did you read it?"

"In a medical journal I signed up too. Wait here and I will go get it for you," said Ginny.

She left the kitchen and ran up the zig zagging staircase and into her bedroom. On the desk sat the **_'Amazing Medical Discoveries in Magic!'_** She collected it and went back down the kitchen where Ron had moved onto her bowl.

"Hey! You pig!" cried Ginny as Ron demolished a brownie with melted ice cream.

"This is good stuff," was his reply with a cheeky Ron Weasley grin.

Ginny shook her head smiling and flipped through the medical journal to the page she had marked.

"Okay read this."

Studies at the French Magical Cures Centre in France have been going on for ten years in hopes of finding a proper cure to recorrect paralysation in any part of the human or giant body. Only recently, in the past two years, have the Healers of this Centre been able to create a spell to do so.

_Healer Malise Gregory spoke to the journal with great enthusiasm of the discovery saying, "We have had fifty percent success with this spell. The other fifty have been failures with the spell making the situation for the person worse, to a point they would rather kill themselves then live."_

_The successful patients, which are only 12 out of the 24, greatly push those with paralysation to give the new discovery a shot. Other Healers from around the world have mixed opinions and strongly advise all those considering this treatment to seek other medical advice before making any irrational decisions._

Ron lowered the journal and sighed, "Twelve out of twenty-four. It really is a win or lose situation, isn't it?"

Ginny nodded, "But then it could be the only chance we have."

"I know. Good arguments on both sides. I guess it comes down to what your heart is telling you to do."

"Gee, Ron being sentimental. I think the brownies and ice cream are a good combination for you."

"Ha, ha. So funny. I'm being serious Gin. What does your heart say?"

"Tell them. I want to see Fred smiling for real and not forcing one upon his face like every other day. Plus, George does a lot of fake smiling these days too. What about you?"

"I'm the same as you. But I think we should talk to Bill, Charlie and I guess Percy first," pointed out Ron, "They are involved in this too."

Ginny nodded as she stood and cleared away the crumb less bowls, pointing her wand at the sink to scrub them clean, dry them and pack away, "I'll make some copies."

**G**

"I enjoy the end of these sessions with you, Harry," admitted Cho as they ended the counselling session for today, "You can tell you have progressed far."

Harry smiled, "I feel I have too. One of my students… Derek Van De Kamp from Hufflepuff mentioned to me I was laughing and smiling a lot more. What did he say 'Sir before you were like a monster in human form. I didn't like you and now you are a male version of Professor Weasley. You laugh and smile a lot like she used too.' So I guess you really are helping me."

Cho smiled warmly at Harry, "Then I'm glad I am doing something right. I got into this career after I saw the help counselling gave me to get past Cedric's death."

Harry nodded. He still got a little guilty feeling at the mention of any person's name who died at the hands of Voldemort or his Death Eaters. But Cho had told him over time and more counselling the feeling will stop happening, at least he no longer got angry and yelled at the person, which he did do to Cho in the first three sessions.

"Harry, this is normally something I wouldn't do," said Cho with a small smile, "But would you like to go to the Three Broomsticks for a drink? Just as friends… of course."

Harry grinned, "Sure."

Cho smiled and followed Harry out of the building. As Cho locked the door behind her the legal firms door opened beside them with Ginny walking out with her mother.

"Harry, dear!" cried Molly seeing the young man she classed as a son, "How are you?"

"Fine Mrs Weasley," replied Harry hugging the woman who was a mother to him, "And you?"

"Oh I am great. Ginny, say hello."

"Mum, I'm not twelve years old," said Ginny looking at her mother in an amused way, "Hi Harry… Cho."

Cho nodded at Ginny with a slight smile.

"How are you… Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Getting there. Jim was arrested last night. Ron told me when he got home… then he got the letter from Hermione."

"Letter?" asked Harry, confused.

"Don't you know?" interjected Molly in a cold tone that she rarely used.

"Know what?"

"Hermione," said Ginny, "She broke up with Ron, via a letter of all things! She left Ron for Rebecca."

"She did? I knew something was going on but I didn't know it had gone that far," replied Harry truly surprised.

"Well she hurt Ron a lot," said Molly, "My poor son is heart broken."

"Well," said Ginny awkwardly, "Nice seeing you Harry… and Cho. But we should get going or Amanda will come out and tell us to shoo."

"Bye Ginny, Mrs Weasley. Tell Ron I'll pop over tonight," said Harry, "Come on Cho."

Cho waved goodbye and left with Harry starting up a conversation straight away as though they hadn't heard any astonishing news. Ginny watched them and sighed.

"Come along dear. We need to go to Digion Alley and get some slug repellent or I won't be able to get any when spring arrives next month."

Ginny sighed and nodded apperating with her mother to Digion Alley.

**G**

Harry did visit that night but Ginny made her self scarce by spending the night in her bedroom reading a muggle novel her Dad thought she might like and she did. It was called _That Monroe Girl_ and Ginny was hooked from the first page. It wasn't until 2am that she finally got too sleep, not even hearing Ron head up to him room after Harry left.

At Hogwarts Harry was heading to his office when he heard giggling behind him. Turning around to rouse on some students for being out so late and on a Sunday night he was surprised to see Hermione walking alongside Rebecca holding hands and kissing every now and then.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you," said Harry causing the two women to look up in alarm, "In private without your girlfriend."

"Okay," said Hermione, "See you tomorrow Beck."

Rebecca smiled and headed off to her office to leave the two friends to speak. Hermione walked over to Harry smiling broadly.

"I am so happy Harry," sighed Hermione, "I never thought I would feel this way."  
"And you never considered how Ron would feel?" replied Harry.

"I did. I apologised to him."

"In a letter," spat Harry, "Fair enough you followed your heart but breaking up through a letter? Hermione you are 23 years old and you broke up with Ron like a 15 year old. That is lower then I ever thought I would see from you."

Hermione didn't say anything but looked down at her feet ashamed of herself.

"He's devastated and furious with you. He gave you eleven years of his life and you repay him by ending it the wimp's way. You called me low… I think you need to buy yourself a mirror."

With that Harry turned and walked away, leaving Hermione in tears.

**G**

"Ginny, you have two letters in the kitchen!" called Molly outside Ginny's bedroom door.

Ginny groaned, rolled onto her side and looked at her bedside clock. It was only 7am meaning she had managed five hours sleep.

"Stupid book," muttered Ginny sitting up. She pulled on her dressing gown and walked out of her room and down the staircase. She smiled sleepily at Ron who was running upstairs to dress for work. He grinned back at her.

"I got the munchies last night… brownies and ice cream!" he yelled as he ran up stairs.

"You girl!" yelled back Ginny laughing.

"Happy mood," observed Arthur handing Ginny her letters from beside him.

"Hogwarts and Joseph Jackson," said Ginny opening the Hogwarts one and reading it, "Minerva wants me to return. She does not approve of teachers who are dating working in the same place."

"Are you ready to go back?"

Ginny looked at her father and nodded, "I miss the students and the atmosphere."

Ginny opened the second letter and read it, "Joseph wants me to go there this afternoon to go over the case."

"Well it is good to get the case sorted out before it begins."

"I know."

Ginny grabbed the Hogwarts letter and wrote back to McGonagall saying she would take back her post as Arithmancy teacher tomorrow. She then allowed her mother to pile her plate with pancakes. Ginny smothered them in maple syrup and whipped butter.

"Mmm, Mum I always miss your pancakes when I'm at Hogwarts," said Ginny with a smile and cough, as a little bit wouldn't go down. She swallowed and sighed, savouring the fluffy, sweet taste.

"Ginny, will you cope? With work, the case and now the thing with Hermione?" asked Molly worriedly.

Ginny nodded, "I will. If I find it hard I'll come home for the weekends."

Molly sighed and smiled, "More pancakes?"

"Let me get through these ten first, then we will discuss more pancakes."

**G**

"Hold still," murmured Joseph as he photographed the bruise on Ginny's thigh, "Okay… now the scar on your back."

Ginny lifted her shirt and turned around. Joseph took the photo of it and the one in her right side, lower stomach and one on the left side around her rib cage area.

"Okay, done," smiled Joseph, "Sorry if that was hard."

Ginny smiled a little and fixed her clothing before sitting across from her lawyer, "What?"

"Well we have the time line and everything sorted out. Your statement is done and you have witnesses listed. I got word back from Jena. She said she would gladly take the stand; your family and friends will do the same. But Ashlee Cooper isn't being as reasonable."

Ginny sighed, "But she is the biggest one. She has known Jim for years, along with Jena, plus Ashlee was in a relationship with him."

"I know. We will think of a way to get her to cooperate with us, Ginny. I promise."

Ginny nodded and looked at the watch. She had been there for a long four hours, "I need a drink."

"That would be nice," agreed Joseph, "Would you like to accompany me?"

"Are you sure that is okay? You are my lawyer…"

Joseph laughed, "It's okay Ginny. I'm only your lawyer in here and in court. Outside it is legal and possible to be friends."

Ginny smiled, "Well then. Let's go."

They left the office to find Amanda had left, her three year old son was ill from what the note said. Joseph locked the building up. His partner was on vacation in Hawaii for the next month or so. They headed to the Three Broomsticks chatting about life. Joseph was the youngest in his family; he was 25 and had attended Hogwarts having been in Ravenclaw.

"I don't remember you," said Ginny looking at him curiously, "But that is probably because you were three years ahead of me."

"I'd heard of you though. Because your brother was good friends with Harry Potter."

"Always the way it is," sighed Ginny, "The sister of the brother who is friends with Harry Potter."

Joseph smiled, "Did you hate that?"

"No. I broke away from it. When Harry left I became captain of the Quidditch team in between rebuilding Hogwarts."

They entered the pub and took a table at the back. Rosemerta came and got their orders of Butterbeer's and they continued to chat. Ginny told Joseph about her large family and of Fred's condition, of the medical discovery in France.

"I can look into that for you – no extra cost either," said Joseph, "My cousin, Philena, works there. She can give me a better insight into it for you."

Ginny smiled gratefully, "That would be wonderful. Thank you Joseph."

"Please, call me Joey."

"Well thankyou Joey. I would really appreciate that."

The two smiled at each other as Harry entered the pub with Cho. Ginny saw Harry and he saw her. They smiled but went no further then that. Cho caught sight of Ginny and smiled at her before linking arms with Harry. Ginny looked away and at her drink.

"Isn't that Harry Potter?" asked Joseph curiously.

"Yeah," nodded Ginny, "He works at Hogwarts as well."

"I know that woman. Cho Chang. She is always dating one of her patients."

"Really?" asked Ginny with raised eyebrows, "In that career isn't that kind of illegal?"

"It is until they end services with her. After that she can do what she wants with the person. I see she is making the moves on your friend."

Ginny shrugged, "If he likes her then so be it. Anyway, you have a nephew?"

Joseph smiled, "Little Ryan Douglas Morton. He is only three but has a low immune system. A single cold can send him too St Mungo's for three months. Poor boy. But the Healers are hoping as he grows up his immune system will grow stronger too."

Ginny patted Joseph's hand sympathetically, "Poor boy. I hope everything works out for him. Is Amanda the oldest?"

"Yeah. Just her and me. Mum wanted more but she suffered ovarian cancer and well, that ended that. She now dotes her time in fostering children. Dad died ten years ago from a stroke."

"Wow… your family have suffered a lot," said Ginny in shock, "You have come out of everything a strong person."

Joseph nodded, "Just like you will when this case is won."

Ginny smiled and blushed a little, "Thanks."

Joseph shrugged his brown eyes twinkling in the dim light.

For another hour they drank their drinks, talking about their childhoods, likes and dislikes. In another corner of the room Harry was doing the same with Cho, but would glance over at a happy Ginny every now and then, as she did with him. Their eyes never met once throughout the time and when Harry left to have dinner with Cho, Ginny didn't even wave goodbye.

"I had a good time," said Joseph with a smile at Ginny as they left a few minutes after Harry, "Perhaps on Friday night if you are not busy we could have dinner?"

Ginny felt her heart flutter at the invitation and agreed to the date with a true smile.

"I'll meet you at the school gates at 7pm," said Joseph kissing her on the cheek, "Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight," replied Ginny.

She apperated to the Burrow where her mother and father met her with warm smiles.

"You were gone long. Almost six hours," said Molly, "Did it take that long?"

"Only four hours. Joey and I spent the remaining ones at the Pub… we have a date on Friday," smiled Ginny, "And don't worry before we went out for some drinks I made sure it would be okay and it is."

"But what about Harry?" asked Molly.

"Oh, he is too busy dating Cho Chang. I'm better off without him anyway."

Molly sighed and Arthur merely continued to read the Evening Prophet. Ginny stood up, still smiling.

"I'd better get going to Hogwarts. I need to talk with Rebecca about what she has taught my students."

Ginny ran up to her room, packed things she needed, but most of her belongings remained at Hogwarts. She went back down stairs and said goodbye to her parents before leaving too return to her job.

**G**

"It is good to see you again," smiled McGonagall giving Ginny a welcoming hug, "You look much healthier and happier I must say. Time away and with your family has done you good."

Ginny smiled, "But it is great to be back here. I have missed this place a lot."

McGonagall smiled as she sat behind the desk that was once occupied by the greatest wizard ever, Albus Dumbledore.

"Well Professor Livingston shouldn't be long," said McGonagall, "I couldn't allow her to stay any longer. I do not have anything against same sex relations but romance between colleagues is not appropriate in a place like this."

Ginny nodded, understanding McGonagall's reasons just as the blonde haired, blue eyed girlfriend of Hermione walked in looking rather grim.

"Good evening Rebecca," greeted McGonagall, "Please meet Ginerva Weasley."

Ginny merely nodded at Rebecca. At the moment she was in no mood to play niceties with one of the two women responsible for hurting her bestfriend and brother.

Rebecca lowered the hand she had extended and pulled out a rolled up scroll, "Here is what I have taught all of your classes. The fifth years are all having trouble understanding Unit 16, Section Three."

Ginny nodded as she took the scroll, "Did you follow my lesson plans?"

"Yes."

"Did you do the practical I had set out so that Unit could be better understood?"

"Well, no. I had no time to plan it."

"Because you were too busy stealing my brother's girlfriend from him."

"Wait," said Rebecca her eyes wide, "Ron is your brother?"

"Yes! The way everything was played out is plain low."

"I think it is time for you to leave Rebecca. Your final pay check will be sent to you on Thursday and I hope your teaching role at Beauxbatons works out."

"It'll be hard," admitted Rebecca, "Being away from Hermione and all."

"Excuse me Minerva. I have unpacking to do and classes to plan," said Ginny coolly. With a nod at McGonagall and a glare at Rebecca, Ginny left the office and headed to hers. She passed some students along the way, those who were in her class greeted her happily, telling her they were pleased to see her back and looking happy. Even some Slytherin students said the same things.

Ginny replied back she was happy to see them and be back. Other Professor's ran over to her and hugged her hello, even Slughorn did! Flitwick was over the moon, to the point he fell over walking beside her and talking fast.

Hagrid greeted Ginny with a bone cracking hug and began telling her about Fang making a 'friend' and how he was going to be a daddy in a few months time. Ginny replied that she was happy for Fang and his female friend.

Once at her office, Ginny opened the door to find Hermione standing by the fire.

"What do you want?" asked Ginny coldly placing her bag and the scroll on her desk before lighting up candle lamps around the room.

"Ginny, I don't want you to hate me," pleaded Hermione, "All I did was follow my heart."

"And you did it by breaking up with my brother through a letter? And too think I fought you had a heart and was strong enough to face everything. I'm not the one you should be apologizing too. You didn't break my heart, you merely made me too angry to speak civilly to you for a long time."

Hermione nodded and left her office without another word. Ginny sighed and unpacked her belongings before walking to the door at the back of her office. It went into her sleeping quarters with another door leading to her personal bathroom. She showered and dressed in warm pyjamas before walking back into her office and working out lesson plans and going over what Rebecca had taught them.

All in all, it had been a good day for Ginny despite the little hiccup at the end.

**A/N: Hey all. Well that chapter had to have a lot happen to get the ball rolling so to speak. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! Oh and check out Delta-Girl's fic 'The Great Battle'. It is a Hermione and Draco one but an awesome story. It is her first one.**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	10. Never Left You

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Onto the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot, Joseph Jackson, Amanda Jackson, Rebecca Livingston, Ashlee Cooper, Jim and Jena, plus the plot.**

_Chapter Ten: Never Left You_

"Good morning class!" greeted Ginny bursting through the classroom door of her fifth years, "And boy am I glad to have come back! I am sure you all enjoyed Professor Livingston teaching you all."

Her class merely murmured, which told Ginny they were glad to see her but wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"Well, I understand you are all up to Unit 16, Section Three, correct?"

"Yes Professor," answered one of her students.

Ginny nodded, "And you are finding it rather difficult, I would imagine?"

Her class murmured again, wondering where Ginny was heading with this.

"Well come on, stand up. For you to understand we need to have a practical lesson," smiled Ginny.

The lesson ended on a high note with all the students fully understanding the fundamentals of the Unit and Section. Ginny gave them each twenty questions telling them they would be important for their O.W.L exams.

"How was class today Ginny?" asked Harry at lunch.

"Good," smiled Ginny not meeting his eye contact.

Harry just nodded, a bit curious as to why she wouldn't look at him. He cut into his fish he was eating for lunch just as Hermione arrived. Students in the hall began whispering amongst themselves as Hermione passed them, some yelled out rude comments that were hurtful, some told those people to shut up, but through it all Hermione managed to keep her head held high.

When Ginny saw Hermione arriving, she watched her with a slight death glare but when McGonagall looked her way, she looked down at her plate focusing on stabbing the chicken down the middle. Hermione sat quietly beside Ginny and placed some cold chicken and salad onto her plate. She said nothing to Ginny or a quiet Hagrid beside her.

After ten tense minutes, Ginny finally stood and strode out of the hall. She couldn't handle sitting beside Hermione any longer. She had nothing at all against Hermione's relationship with Rebecca, Ginny had an open mind to those things but what she was disgusted with was Hermione's way of ending things with Ron. Naturally Ron would've been hurt, but he was more hurt with how Hermione broke up with him.

"Ginny! Ginny!"

Ginny turned around quickly in anger as Hermione ran over to her. She crossed her arms and glared at the once innocent Hermione Granger.

"What?" asked Ginny angrily.

"We need to talk. Don't you think?" replied Hermione in a calm tone.

"No I don't. I think you need to speak to my brother and explain why you did what you did. It was cold and completely heartless."

With that Ginny turned and stormed up the marble staircase as a tan coloured owl flew in. It hooted circling the room before gracefully swooping down to Ginny and dropping a lime green envelope into her open hands. With another hoot, it glided out the nearest open window. Ginny looked at the writing. It was neat and the Y's had a loop for the hook of the letter. She turned the envelope and saw it was from Joseph. With a grin Ginny opened the envelope and pulled out matching lime green paper. She unfolded it, her heart fluttering at what he could possibly want to tell her.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Well sorry for the lime paper. Amanda put the order for more stationary in and accidentally ticked the lime colour instead of white. She was half asleep putting the order in, well so she says anyway. I am writing just to remind you about our date tomorrow night, in case you have forgotten. I hope you haven't!_

_Oh and I have the date for the first court hearing. It is on the 5th of March. Three weeks away. Well see you tomorrow night at seven… at the school gates._

_-Joey._

Ginny grinned and pocketed the letter as the bell for lesson rang.

**G**

Ginny nervously looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was finally daring herself to wear one of her fitted robes, instead of the loose ones. The robes were a emerald green, like McGonagall's, but fitted around her body. She was still very self conscious of herself, but had been told that was a natural reaction after what had happened to her. With a final sigh, Ginny ran a hand through her red hair, which she had made wavy with a simple spell Lavender Brown had shown her back in her student days. She grabbed her wand and pocketed it before collecting her black purse. She left her office, locking the door behind her and sticking up a sign saying: **PROFESSOR WEASLEY WILL BE BACK AT 11PM**. She walked through the castle and down the marble staircase into the Entrance Hall, where Harry was giving a student a stern talk about doing spells in corridors. When he saw Ginny however, he muttered to the student to go into the Great Hall for dinner.

Harry felt butterflies appear in his stomach as he watched Ginny descend the staircase. Her face looked much brighter and happy then it had in days and the way her red hair bounced was tantalizing.

"G-Ginny," he finally called walking over to her, "W-where are you going?"

"Out," replied Ginny simply with a shrug, "On a date."

"A date?"

Ginny nodded, "Is that illegal?"

"Well… I thought we had something going on."

Ginny raised a red eyebrow, "How can we have something going on when you are dating Cho Chang?"

"I'm not dating Cho."

"How can you not be? I saw you both out together – twice!"

"Only for drinks as friends. I would never date Cho… when she cries… the muggle firemen could use her as their tank of water!"

Ginny didn't know what to say. She suddenly felt guilty. She had assumed Harry was dating Cho, with how they were acting at the Pub… but when she thought about it some more, it was Cho making all the moves, not Harry.

"I-I'm sorry Harry. I just assumed."

Harry didn't say anything, he just nodded and looked away from her as though to look at her would burn his eyes.

"I do love you Harry."

"But you still date other guys when you are in love with someone."

"No! The way you two were… it just seemed that way."

"Why didn't you ask?"

"You know me Harry! I'm stubborn… I'm a Weasley! When I assume something I automatically believe it."  
Harry just nodded and walked past Ginny, "Go on your date, don't let me stop you."

Ginny looked at Harry, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. She watched Harry run up the staircase and down the corridor ignoring faculty who said hello to him. Ginny was in a dilemma. Again.

"Boys are more trouble then anything else," muttered Ginny making her decision.

**G**

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"What if I don't want to talk?"

"Well I do and I think you should hear me out."

"Why do you deserve that option? I don't see a reason in giving it to you."

Hermione sighed and looked at an angry Ron in annoyance before crossing her arms, "I'm sorry."

"Oh and I suppose you think that changes everything? That it makes everything better?"

"No I don't think that, I know I hurt you and in the process made everyone else disgusted in me."

"Well you deserve their disgust because how you did everything is disgusting!"

Hermione sighed again and looked at Ron with a glare, "What do you expect me to do? Travel back with a time turner and come and see you and tell you in person? I MADE A MISTAKE! I AM SORRY!"

"I'm sorry doesn't take away my hurt Hermione. I love you… and you…" Ron couldn't finish. All he could do was look at Hermione showing how hurt and broken hearted he was.

Hermione bit her lower lip, her heart pounding in her chest. She did love Ron that she couldn't change. But with Rebecca, a wild side of her came out. But Rebecca was in France, she was in England. How did she know it was going to work?

"Can… I know I don't deserve what I am about to ask you… but can you give me some time?" asked Hermione quietly, "I just need to sort myself out."

Ron looked at Hermione taking a deep breath. He could tell from her face that she was serious about what she had asked. He nodded and Hermione gave him a small smile. She said thankyou quietly before walking over to the apperating point.

Ron watched her disappear before walking back inside the Burrow, where his mother was dishing up dinner for him and his father.

**G**

Ginny walked over to the school gates and looked at Joseph. He turned and smiled at her warmly, dressed in a black robe set.

"Glad you remembered," said Joseph with his smile.

Ginny smiled back with a small nod, "Joey… I have to cancel tonight and any potential relationship for us. It's Harry… I thought he was dating Cho… but he isn't and I love him Joey… I have for years and I am so sorry for this… please… I hope you understand."

Joseph nodded with a small smile, "Funny thing is Ginny, as much as I find you to be a really great girl I kind of figured you really were with someone else."

"That obvious?"

Joseph nodded, "I saw you watching Harry the other night at the pub. I thought, hey I may loose out here but why not give it a shot?"

Ginny smiled with a nod, "Better then just ignoring the opportunity."

Joseph nodded, "So I'll see you on Saturday, court preparations."

Ginny nodded again, "Yeah, Saturday. Bye Joey."

"Bye Ginny."

Ginny smiled and turned, heading back up to the castle. She walked quickly at first before breaking into a run. She burst into the castle, startling McGonagall who was leaving the Great Hall. The old witch, cried out at Ginny, who ignored her as she dashed up the marble staircase, holding her long robes up, so that she didn't trip and fall. She ran all the way to Harry's office and banged on the door. When no answer came, Ginny turned and ran towards the Astronomy tower. It was the only place she could think of finding Harry at. She reached the tower door and opened it nosily. Sure enough leaning on the ledge railing stood Harry, gazing up at the starry night sky.

"Harry," said Ginny quietly walking over to him.

Harry didn't move or say a word. Her did, however, cross his arms in a stubborn matter and continue to look at the nighttime sky.

"I didn't go," pushed on Ginny, "I told Joseph the truth… I belong to someone else. That someone is you, Harry."

Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other and muttered, "Really?"

Ginny stepped closer tentively, "Really."

Now Harry uncrossed his arms and turned to Ginny with a small smile, "No more Joseph?"

"No more Joseph, Harry. Only you. It's always been you. I knew I could crack through that rock wall around your heart."

Harry took hold of one of Ginny's hands and pulled her towards him with a smile, "You did, didn't you? You never really left me."

Ginny kissed him softly on the lips with her shy smile, "Harry, no one you know left you. We all just waited for you to come around. And you have."

Harry grinned and kissed Ginny again, this time with more passion. He didn't move his hands from around her waist or try to go further. He knew it would take time before Ginny felt ready for that, but just having her in his life again was more then enough.

"I love you, Ginny," murmured Harry.

"I love you too, Harry," whispered Ginny leaning her forehead against his, "One of us has to leave the school but…"

"I will. I have been dreaming of opening a school for people planning on getting into the Aurour business… like I can train them up with defence spells. Does that sound stupid?"

"Not at all!" cried Ginny with true enthusiasm, "Harry something like that would suit you. You would be perfect for it. Ron hates working at the Ministry, he could work with you. Be partners. Maybe even with Remus."

Harry smiled with a nod at Ginny and kissed her again, "We should go have dinner."

"Why not complete my planned evening?" replied Ginny, "Let's go out to dinner together – as a couple."

"Well then, Miss Weasley, will you do me the honour of being my date for this evening?" asked Harry holding out his hand with a bow.

"I would be delighted to accompany you as your date this evening Mr Potter," smiled Ginny, curtsying and taking his offered hand.

**G**

A week passed with Harry leaving the school to begin his business. He moved into a house at Hogsmeade, which allowed him to remain seeing Ginny. He ended is counselling sessions with Cho, telling her he was fine now and no longer wished to see her in professional or friendly terms. As for Ginny, things with her and Joseph were fine. They remained friends and there, thankfully, was no awkwardness between them. Preparation for court continued, but as for Ashlee, she still wouldn't budge on being a witness for Ginny.

Hermione took a week leave from Hogwarts and headed to France. Ginny did and didn't care. It was confusing for her. Hermione was her bestfriend, but Ron was her brother. She knew they had spoken but Ron wouldn't tell her a word about it. Harry told Ginny that the two needed space and time to sought things about.

Hermione woke up lying beside Rebecca and gave her a small smile. Rebecca grinned at her and dove in for a kiss. It was enjoyable, but for some reason Hermione just wasn't fully into it. This Rebecca noticed and pulled away frowning at her girlfriend.

"Hermione… what is wrong? Last night you were fine but now… something is bothering you," pointed out Rebecca, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Hermione sat up, pulling the blanket up with her, "I don't think this is working."

Rebecca frowned, looking confused, "How isn't it?"

"I'm… I love Ron. I like you… a lot but I love Ron… and I want to be with Ron."

Rebecca nodded, "And you came here because?"

"To see if I was making the right choice… and I am, by ending things with you. I'm sorry Beck, but… I have to follow my heart and my heart lies with Ron."

"Right, well you should get dressed and pack… and go back to Ron," said Rebecca a bit bitterly as she stood up and pulled on her clothes, "I'm going to get some milk."

Hermione just nodded, feeling utterly guilty. She went and had a shower and dressed in fresh muggle clothing of long black dress pants and a pink long sleeved top, pulling on her black cloak. She packed her gear and when she walked out to the large living room, dining room and kitchen area Rebecca was walking back in a glass bottle of fresh milk.

"Beck, I don't mean to hurt you," said Hermione honestly, "I guess… I allowed this relationship to let me look at other options. And I thankyou for that. You let me do something I couldn't as a teenager."

"I understand," nodded Rebecca quietly, "At least it ended before one of us fell in love."

Hermione nodded, "I should go."

"You should."

Hermione nodded again and gave Rebecca one last hug before apperating back to England. Little did she know Rebecca had fallen hard and fast for the brown haired woman.

**G**

"So we brought you all here… because we may have found a cure for Fred," said Ginny looking from one of her brothers to the other, including Fred and George, "But it is a really risky one. Did you all get your articles?"

Her brothers nodded and all showed Ginny they were holding it as Ron walked in with a tray of food his mother had cooked before leaving for shopping in Diagon Alley.

"So, you know it could make Fred worse… but it could make him walk again. And there is only a 50 percent chance. And my lawyer Joey, he said it is exactly as it sounds: risky yet also a risk that could be worth taking."

"What's your verdict?" asked Ron, "Fred wants to go for it… but he wants everyone's approval."

The Weasley boys all looked at each other unsure of what to say, but it was George who spoke first.

"I do and don't want Fred to do it," he admitted, "He could become worse, so bad it says here that he'll wish to be dead and I don't want him to be that way… but then again, he could walk again. It's a complete… I don't know what to choose."

"I agree with George," said Percy sounding like a true brother for once and not like the king of the world.

Everyone looked at Percy in surprise, even Ginny.

"Well, Fred is my brother and I want to see him happy, but I don't want to see him looking worse," said Percy in annoyance, "I might not show it but I care a lot about everyone in this family."

"I never doubted that," lied Ginny with everyone nodding in agreement to her lie, "Look, everyone… I want Fred to do it. I know the consequences, but I believe it will be worth it. I am putting my faith into this option."

"So am I," said Ron, "That is two votes… George?"

"I'm in."

"Percy?"

Percy nodded.

"Me too," sighed Charlie.

"Okay… may as well," sighed Bill.

"That is everyone," said Ginny, "We should contact them now and get everything organised.

"Wait," said Fred, "I want Mum and Dad's approval first."

Everyone looked at him as if he were insane.

"Fred… Dad will agree," said Ron slowly, "But Mum… she won't… if she knows it could possibly make you worse. It would be best if you just got it done, come here in your wheelchair and jump out saying 'Surprise Mum! I can walk.' Don't you agree?"

"Well… when you put it that way," said Fred just as slowly as Ron, "It would be best."

"Good," said Ginny, "I'll send off the paper work."

**A/N: As you can gather the story is beginning to wrap up. So another two-four chapters and it will be done. Anyway please review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	11. Looking Up

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot and Rebecca, Ashlee, Jim and Jena.**

_Chapter Eleven: Looking Up_

Hermione looked up at the Burrow and sucked in a deep, nervous breath. From inside she could hear laughter and plenty of talking, as if a celebration were taking place. Hermione looked in the window and saw Ron popping open a large bottle of butter beer. Hermione smiled a little at the sight of his happy face. She couldn't intrude now. From what she could see it was only the Weasley's, as she could see no Harry.

Hermione turned and walked down to the apperating point. As she prepared to apperate back to the Hogwarts gates, the front door to the Burrow burst open with Ron running out.

"Hermione!" he cried, "You're back!"

Hermione nodded, "I came back… for you… if you will have me."

"Y-you did? But what about Rebecca?" he asked surprised.

Hermione blushed a little and looked up at Ron smiling a little, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah okay. Just let me tell everyone," replied Ron walking back inside. A few seconds later he shut the door behind him and walked along side Hermione out the back gate and into the fields.

"My craziness these past few weeks was hard on you and everyone," said Hermione, "But I understand why I did everything… as a teenager I really didn't have the chance to explore my options, if you catch my drift."

"I do," nodded Ron, "A lot of people go through it. I know for a fact Percy did… man that was a hard summer on Mum. He actually brought a guy home to meet Mum and Dad. Dad… he didn't know what to do."

Hermione chuckled a little, "This past week really made me think, you know? I saw that I really am… in love with you and without you… I don't know who I am."

"But I thought Rebecca made you feel complete?"

Hermione smiled, "She did in some areas Ron, but you complete me even better. I really am truly sorry for hurting you, and if you don't forgive me, I'll understand."

The two had stopped walking and were standing on top of a hill, looking down on muggle farms with rich, green pastures and black and white cows or horses galloping freely through the green.

"Hermione," said Ron in a quiet voice, as he looked at her directly in her brown eyes, "I love you."

Hermione smiled, knowing that he had forgiven her. Ron leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, bringing a brighter smile to Hermione's face.

Hermione laughed happily and hugged Ron tightly as he spun her around him in a circle before putting her back on the ground.

**G**

It had finally come. The first time they would meet. For the past month, Molly and Arthur, along with Jane and Jeffery Cooper, had been working out a way for the daughter's to meet and have the truth told. Molly had told Ginny it would be a chance for her too spend time alone with her parents seeing as things were going to be even more hectic with the court case a few weeks away.

The Cooper's had told Ashlee they just needed to see her about something.

Ginny walked into the rather posh restaurant at Diagon Alley. She'd dressed nicely for the occasion, in a navy blue robe set and had clipped her hair up into a fancy do. She told the waiter who she was looking for and they directed her to the table, towards the back. Molly stood and greeted Ginny with a hug, dressed in a black robe set with a light blue sash tied around her middle. Once seated, Arthur ordered a round of butter beer.

"Mum… why this place? It costs a fortune!" whispered Ginny, afraid to speak loudly.

"Well, it won't hurt the budget. Not with your father and I only having to pay for ourselves these days," sighed Molly, "Oh here they are! Jane, Jeffery!"

Ginny frowned and looked up at two tall and slim people, one with blonde hair and the other with mousy brown hair. The woman greeted Molly with a kiss on either cheek and the man shook her father's hand.

"I thought you said it would only be us three," said Ginny too her parents, ignoring the new arrivals.

"Well, today is a rather… special day," said Arthur seeing another red haired girl arriving.

Ginny frowned as Jane stood to greet her adopted daughter.

Ginny frowned, the girl looking nothing like her parents. In fact she looked more like… more like…

"Me," gasped Ginny finally seeing it after a long look, "Ashlee Cooper looks exactly like me…"

Ashlee pulled away from her mother and looked at Ginny. The two stared at each other, taking in everything. The exact nose, eyes, cheekbones, height, body build; nearly everything looked exactly the same. Except Ginny had a few more freckles.

"Mum, what is going on?" demanded Ashlee glaring at her blonde haired mother, "Is this what you had to tell me? That I am adopted?"

Jane nodded, "We believed it was time you knew. Molly and Arthur's sons all know."

"They do?" cried Ginny glaring at her own parents, "They know and I don't?"

"Ginny, Ron found out. We couldn't tell you, you were dealing with a lot at that time," explained Molly calmly.

"You must think I'm stupid," said Ashlee looking at her parents in disbelief, pulling the same pose as Ginny, hands on the hips and glaring at her parents, "Do you really think I didn't figure out I was adopted? I mean I look nothing like you two for instance… and when I saw Ginny and her brother… I guess I knew. I really didn't want to believe it."

"Why didn't I know?" demanded Ginny, "Regardless of the crap I was going through I still think I should've been told when my brother's found out."

"That wasn't the plan," said Arthur, "It was stated in the adoption papers that when the time to meet came that we would all be in a place of our choice and you would both be told together."

Ginny sighed and resisted the urge to run a hand through her hair. She looked at Ashlee intensely then sat down with a slight huff in her tone, "Why was Ashlee adopted?"

Ashlee sat down wanting to hear the reason for herself. Both Ginny and Ashlee looked at Molly and Arthur with equal intense, yet curious looks. Molly and Arthur found it unnerving.

"We couldn't afford another two children," admitted Molly, "But we could afford one more. Believe me, if I could, if we could, your father and I would've kept you both."

"Did you choose which one of us was adopted out?" asked Ashlee quietly.

"No," said Arthur, "We allowed the family we picked to choose which one would be adopted to them. It was the most heartbreaking time of our lives. But Jane and Jeffery kept us up to date with everything you did, Ashlee. We have a box full of your pictures, one for every holiday season… everything. Even a lock of your hair from your first haircut."

No one spoke after that. Ginny was speechless, she had a twin sister she didn't know of. Ashlee was her twin sister, and refused to be a witness in her upcoming court case.

"I have to go," said Ginny standing up, "I'll see you later Mum, Dad."

With that Ginny left the restaurant and once she was outside, apperated back to Hogwarts gates.

With tears in her eyes, Ginny walked across the school grounds. As she passed Hagrid's hut, Harry walked out laughing and saying goodbye to his dear friend.

"Ginny!" cried Harry seeing her walking briskly to the castle.

Ginny looked up and broke down in tears. Harry ran across to her, he didn't work at the school but visited it every weekend.

"Ginny… what's the matter?" he asked leading her over to a nearby park bench to sit on.

"I-I have a twin sister," said Ginny softly, "And she won't even be a witness in my court case!"

"You were told?"

Ginny looked up at Harry with tear filled brown eyes, "You knew?"

"Hermione and I were there when Ron confronted your parents about it," admitted Harry, "I wanted to tell you, but no one was game to make everything even harder for you."

Ginny pulled away from Harry and stood up, stumbling a little as she did so, "You kept it away from me all this time? You had the ability to tell me and you didn't?"

Harry stood as Ginny backed away from him, "Gin-"

"I need to be alone right now, Harry," said Ginny firmly.

Harry nodded, "I'm here when you want to talk."

Ginny just nodded and turned, heading to the castle, her head swimming with everything that had happened.

**G**

Ginny stretched on her bed and glanced at her clock. It was dinner time, time to face the world along with the reality of it.

"I have a sister," said Ginny to herself, "Ashlee Cooper is my twin sister."

Ginny sighed and sat up. She fixed her hair up and slipped on some shoes before heading to the Great Hall. She smiled at the students on her way, who grinned back or greeted her with a "Hello Professor Weasley." In the Great Hall, she sat down with Hermione giving her a concerned look. Slowly but surely the two had begun speaking to each other again, whereas Molly had welcomed Hermione back with open arms instantly.

"You heard?" asked Ginny quietly.

Hermione nodded, "We did want to tell you. But we were protecting you from more harm."

Ginny sighed, "I don't need protecting all the time."

"Ginny this was back when… the Jim thing happened," explained Hermione, "You were going through a lot then and this could've made things worse."

Ginny sighed again, "Hermione… having a sister would be great, but my sister is refusing to help me win my case against Jim."

"Then, perhaps talking to her would make the situation better. You need to get to know each other."

Ginny shrugged and pushed her untouched plate of food away, "I have to go see Harry."

**G**

Ginny greeted Harry with a hug, signaling she was sorry for her actions earlier. Harry hugged her back and led her into his little house, with only two bedrooms, a combined kitchen, living and dining room, one bathroom with a separate toilet. It was small but cozy and suited Harry just fine. They sat down on the lounge, where Harry had been going over his business plans.

"The Ministry are all for it," said Harry, "And Ron is willing to be partners. Remus loves the idea as well. We have found a vacant lot here in Hogsmeade, two blocks from Hogs Head."

"That's great," smiled Ginny, "What are you going to charge?"

"We are thinking… the course should go for at least a year. So it would be 65 galleons per term so it's 260 galleons a year, not including text books. For text books, they have to buy them from Flourish and Blott's, who have said will give them a discount of 20 percent."

"Wow, that's great Harry. It's all coming together!" smiled Ginny kissing him on the cheek, "Just like you wanted it too."

Harry nodded, grinning cheekily at Ginny, "And I even have the girl to go along with it."

"You do."

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry tenderly on the lips. She pulled him closer so his body was up against hers. Harry deepened the kiss, not knowing how far Ginny intended on wanting to go.

"It's okay," whispered Ginny, "I love you and trust you."

"But I don't want to push you into anything," replied Harry looking into her brown eyes.

Ginny smiled, "You aren't. I'm ready just like you."

Harry nodded and let Ginny pull him down, on top of her into a deep, long passionate kiss, full of every loving emotion possible. Ginny unbuttoned his shirt as Harry pulled her back up and carried her into the bedroom. He pushed her down onto the bed, but allowed Ginny to pull him down to her, incase she changed her mind. Ginny straddled him and grinned before kissing him all over his chest, before trailing back up to his lips.

From there the night ended in bliss.

**G**

"So she is your sister?" said Joseph looking at Ginny to make sure she was telling the truth.

Ginny nodded, "I only found out yesterday."

"So your sister won't help you win this case… great."

Ginny glared at Joseph, "You think I find this great? I have just found out I have a twin sister and in two days my brother is going to have his back, hopefully healed!"

"Ginny, she is our real chance at winning this thing with a clear shot!"

"Why? Because she is famous?"

"Yes… and no. She knows him better then anyone, other then Jena. She was engaged to him!"

"Don't you think I know that?" snapped Ginny, "Give me two days. That is all I need, I swear."

"Fine. Two days. Get her to go on the stand Ginny. Or this case will be a tough one, they are going to plead guilty but will use his mental state to lessen his sentence."

Ginny nodded and left the building, just as Ashlee herself was stepping up the steps. Ginny stopped and looked at her twin sister. The same shocking red hair, but with blonde tips, dressed in a funky muggle style of black hips pants with zippers everywhere. A white top with "Punk Queen" written over the front in messy writing.

"Ginny, I was hoping I'd find you here," she said quietly.

Ginny took a deep breath, "I was actually going to come and see you. I think we need to talk."

Ashlee nodded and glanced around her nervously. People were glancing their way now, as though starting to recognize who she was.

"I'd say come to Hogwarts, but I think people would know who you are there," said Ginny, "Um, my boyfriend's place isn't far from here. We could go there, if that's alright with you."

"Anywhere but here would be great."

The two women walked up the road, down two streets into a cul-de-sac. Right at the end was Harry's small house. Ginny beckoned Ashlee to follow her up the stairs and inside. Harry was in the lounge room with Ron and Remus when the two walked in.

"Hi," said Ginny to the three men, "Can we talk in the spare room, Harry?"

Harry nodded and Ginny walked into the hallway with Ashlee following.

"Is that the twin?" asked Remus to Harry and Ron quietly.

The two nodded at him before they returned to organizing the renovations of the building being used.

**G**

"So… yesterday was shocking," said Ashlee to break the silence as Ginny looked out the window of the bedroom.

"Yeah it was," agreed Ginny before sighing, "Look, Ashlee… I really want to get to know you, you know, be sisters. But… why won't you go up on the stand? You testifying will help my case greatly."

Ashlee sighed, "I know. But I did love Jim once, and I just can't condemn him. It seems so wrong."

Ginny nodded, "What do you think of him now?"

"He needs help."

"Testifying will see that happening. I can win this case… but with them pleading guilty and using his mental state as the reason… it makes my chances of winning slimmer."

Ashlee sighed, sounding exactly like Ginny. She bit her lower lip as though thinking over the situation and possible outcome.

"Al… alright then. I'll do it, but my only condition is that the Daily Prophet don't find out," said Ashlee, "I don't want them spreading this all over the world."

"Fine, but I can't promise anything."

Ashlee nodded, "I suppose I have to go and speak to your lawyer?"

Ginny nodded, "Joseph is nice. He won't push every thing out of you, he'll just give you the time to tell him everything."

Ashlee nodded before spilling out, "Jashomie broke up with me."

Ginny frowned at her sister, having no idea who Jashomie was, or the fact that they had been going out.

"Jashomie was my boyfriend… we were engaged. And then yesterday afternoon for no apparent reason at all he just ended it. He just said, 'Ash, it's over. I'm leaving.' I didn't even know something was wrong between us."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that," said Ginny truthfully, "You know, it was probably him. Maybe he was having an affair and the woman gave him an ultimatum, her or you."

"That really wouldn't surprise me," sighed Ashlee, "I was already warned he was a womanizer. But… I really loved him. I truly did."

Tears filled Ashlee's eyes and Ginny did the sisterly thing of putting an arm around her shoulder's.

"He isn't worth your tears," said Ginny, "Any woman will tell you that."

"Ha, not my mother. I told her and she said I just didn't play out the girlfriend role properly. Her words were 'You need to change your ways Ashlee. You are famous, he expects better.' She pushed me into the singing career. I never wanted it."

"Really?" asked Ginny with her raised eyebrows, "In all honesty… I hate your band's music."

Ashlee laughed, "So do I… I never have a say in the music, so I just sing it."

"Then why don't you just quit? Do what you have always wanted."

"You know what that is?"

Ginny shook her head obviously she didn't know it.

Ashlee chuckled realizing she had asked a stupid question, "Silly question. No, I have wanted to teach… Defense Against the Dark Arts. I loved that subject as I grew up. I got outstandings every year."

"Wow, like Harry," smiled Ginny, "You are in luck! Harry just quit teaching it at Hogwarts, meaning Hermione and I have been lumped with it again. I'm sure Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress, will give you the job with the marks you got."

"You think?"

Ginny smiled nodding, "We can go find out now."

Ashlee nodded, "If I get it I'll contact my ex, and the band telling them to find a new lead singer. I'm done."

Ginny nodded, "Now you sound like a Weasley."

Ashlee smiled at the compliment, "You are lucky… my parents… I hate them."

Ginny looked at Ashlee in surprise, "Why?"

"From day dot I was raised by Nanny's. When I started school, they never contacted me throughout the year and made me stay at the school during holidays. In the summer I was signed up to do summer programs, like dancing, singing, things that had me sent away. When I graduated, bam! I was shoved into being a singer."

"Why didn't you tell them no?"

"They have tempers," replied Ashlee with a shrug, "But now I have you, a sister and a whole family if they will accept me…"

"They will," reassured Ginny, "You are a Weasley. That red haired boy in the lounge room? That is Ron, Ron Weasley, the older brother and bestfriend of my boyfriend."

Ashlee smiled and hugged Ginny. Both were glad to have each other and the chance to really get to know each other.

The two stood and headed back out to the main area, where only Ron and Harry were.

"Ron… meet your other sister," said Ginny as Ron stood, "Ashlee, meet your annoying brother Ron."

Ashlee laughed and her and Ron hugged with smiles.

"Well, two of you," said Ron, "Fiery red heads…"

Ashlee and Ginny laughed as Ron grinned at them, Harry just shook his head smiling.

"Ashlee is coming with me to Hogwarts, to apply for the DADA spot, you vacated Harry," said Ginny with a grin.

"Awesome," said Ron nodding, "What about your band?"

"I hate it," said Ashlee, "I don't get along with any of them anyway and for a change I am going to do what I want."

Ginny nodded, "The Weasley way."

Ron nodded smiling, "The Weasley way."

"Let's get going. I'll see you later Harry," smiled Ginny kissing Harry goodbye (Ron looked at the carpet) before heading out the front door with Ashlee.

**G**

"I see," said McGonagall nodding after hearing Ashlee's story and reason for wanting the job, "Well you certainly have good grades in the subject area and seem to have a passion hidden inside you."

Ashlee smiled at her nodding.

"I will give you the job till the end of this school year and if I am satisfied I will keep you on permanently."

Ashlee grinned happily, "Thankyou so much Professor McGonagall! I will not let you down!"

McGonagall smiled, "You're welcome and please call me Minerva. Only students are too call me Professor McGonagall"

Ashlee nodded.

"Ginny, will you please show Professor Cooper to her new quarters and office?"

"Certainly, come on Ash," smiled Ginny with Ashlee following her out the door.

They made there way to the office and room quarters that were once Harry's. Ginny handed Ashlee her key. Ashlee opened the door and smiled at the office.

"Oh wow," she said smiling, "I'll go get my stuff in a moment, but now I want to send off those letters and get rid of these blonde tips."

"I'll leave you too it okay?" said Ginny, "I should send a letter myself to my mother and father, plus Joseph. He will be over the moon with you!"

Ashlee smiled, "I wish Molly and Arthur were my parents… legally."

"They could be. I know someone who would have the answer to that."

"Joseph?"

"No, Hermione. She knows everything… literally."

Ashlee nodded with a grin and Ginny left. She hurried to her office where she wrote out a letter to her parents, apologizing for the day before and telling them about the massive progress between her and Ashlee. She then wrote to Joseph telling him the news and that he should contact Ashlee to work out a date for her to come in. Once they were written and sealed, Ginny left her office and headed to the owlery to send away her letters. There she caught up with Ashlee sending off her letters.

"I found a school map in my desk draw," said Ashlee holding it up.

"Oh those. I had one in my first year," said Ginny, "Once you know your way, you'll be fine. I can show you the shortcuts too. Oh the steps to jump. They are the pains… along with Peeves."

"Peeves?"

"You'll know him when you see him."

Ashlee nodded, "Right well, I'm going to go home and get my needed gear and come back to prepare classes!"

Ginny grinned and waved bye to her sister before sending off her letters. For once, life was really looking up and for Ginny there was no coming back down.

**A/N: There you go. They finally know and things are looking up for Ginny! Please review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	12. What A Day!

**A/N: Well we are drawing closer to the end… thanks for the reviews. Here we go…**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot, Ashlee Cooper, Joseph Jackson, Amanda Jackson, Rebecca Livingston, Jim and Jena.**

_Chapter Twelve: What A Day!_

"Come in."

Ginny opened the door and smiled at Hermione as she walked in and shut the door behind her, "Hey Hermione. How is everything?"

Hermione stood up from her desk grinning, "Everything is absolutely perfect! I'm so glad I saw sense and chose Ron. But I am thankful to Rebecca. I wouldn't of come to that choice without her entering my life."

"Have you heard from her at all?"

Hermione shook her head, and then shrugged, "Maybe it is for the best. Who knows? So how are you?"

"Well, Minerva has got a new DADA teacher," said Ginny with a grin on her face, telling Hermione it was a good pick.

"Who?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Ashlee!"

"Your sister Ashlee?"

Ginny nodded and explained the whole situation too her, about the band, Ashlee's adoptive parents and her career dream. By the end Hermione was smiling happily for Ginny.

"Will she testify for you?" asked Hermione handing Ginny a hot chocolate she had summoned.

"Yes she will. She doesn't want the press to become involved but I told her I couldn't really promise that won't happen. She understands, which I am happy about."

"That's great, Gin. I'm really happy for you."

Ginny smiled, "There is something else I want to ask you, actually. Even though Mum and Dad had Ashlee adopted can they still be her parents, legally? Like Ashlee can stop being a Cooper and become Ashlee Weasley?"

Hermione sighed with a frown, "I think it is possible. Ashlee can have her adoption terminated. I know it's not that easy in the muggle world but I think it is in the magical. You would be best talking to Joseph about it. He would have a better understanding then me."

Ginny nodded, "I thought I'd check with you first seeing as you are my brainy bestfriend."

Hermione smiled and the two fell into idle chat about random things they found to be interesting.

**G**

The week passed with Ashlee going to Joseph and telling him everything. She also enquired about the adoption termination and it turned out Hermione was spot on with her information. When Ashlee returned to the school, news had spread around the world of her leaving Midi. It was a huge shock and many blamed it on her break up from Jashomie. That weekend as Ginny and Ashlee were preparing to head to The Burrow with Hermione, as Fred was going to France to hopefully have a miracle performed on him, Jashomie was waiting at the school gates pacing. When Ashlee saw him she froze, causing Ginny and Hermione to come to a halt.

"Ash?" questioned Ginny, "Do you want me to tell him to get lost?"

"N- no, I'll do it," said Ashlee as firmly as she could, "Just as long as you two will be with me."

"Of course we will be," said Hermione reassuringly as the three walked to the gates.

As they stepped closer Jashomie stopped pacing and looked from Ashlee to Ginny confused. Ashlee no longer had her blonde tips, but the freckles distinguished the two. Hermione opened the gate for them all and the three stepped out, with Hermione shutting the gate behind her.

"Ash," said Jashomie looking at Ashlee desperately, "Come back. The band needs you."

"No," said Ashlee firmly, "I hated my entire time with that stupid band. The songs were rubbish, who sings: _And my time with you is like a bludger connecting with its bat, oh it's hard and fast_?"

"But Ash… I need you!"

"No you don't. You just need someone to come home to who will keep your bed warm at night while you are off shagging some blonde, busty woman you met at the Leaky Cauldron."

Jashomie didn't say anything for a few seconds, knowing fully well nothing he said would hide the fact that he was a cheater, "What will make you return to the band?"

"Nothing, you say or offer will make me want to return, Jashomie. I am finally doing what I want for once and I love it! I have a family and people who genuinely care for me… unlike you and those bunch of fake artists with songs about bludgers and bats!"

"Come on Ash," said Ginny, "Fred is leaving soon."

"Who is this Fred?" demanded Jashomie holding onto Ashlee by the arm roughly.

Ginny yanked her wand out and did a shock spell, making Jashomie let go of Ashlee in surprise. Ginny stood between him and Ashlee her wand pointed at his chest.

"Fred is mine and Ashlee's brother! You lay one hand on my sister or come near her I will make you wish you never met her… see that school behind me?" said Ginny in a snarling tone, "We have a half giant in there plus a real sixteen foot giant living in the forest and those two will not let any harm come to any of us... so keep your distance. Get it?"

Jashomie nodded, backing away from Ginny, who turned to Ashlee, held onto her arm and apperated away to The Burrow, followed by Hermione.

**G**

"Where is Mum?" asked Ginny upon arrival before hugging Harry hello with a kiss.

"She's upstairs having a shower," said George as he threw the floo powder in, "Wheel your self in Fred."

Quickly everyone said goodbye to Fred, including Ashlee, who Fred promised to get to know when he came back walking. Ashlee said she would hold him too it.

"Bye Fred," said Ginny hugging, "I will be sitting here praying for you."

The clanking of the pipes signalled Molly had finished showering, so the goodbyes hastened and within twenty second's both Fred and George were gone.

Now everyone looked around nervously. Ginny hugged Harry again for reassurance. Ashlee sat down on one of the old sofas and began talking to Charlie, telling him about her self. Ron and Hermione went to the kitchen to help Molly with breakfast. Ron was to tell Molly Fred and George had urgent business to attend two and would be home at 4pm that afternoon. Bill and Fleur sat down together, patting her stomach affectionately, which Ginny noticed leaning against Harry as he sat on the windowsill.

"Are you pregnant?" said Ginny loud enough to have Molly running in from the kitchen.

Fleur looked up at Ginny in surprise, along with Bill, "Vell, I was going to keep zis a secret for a little longer. But Bill and I are 'aving a baby in seven month's time."

"A baby?" cried Molly happily, "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Fleur smiled happily at Molly and hugged her mother in law happily. Then the congratulation's began and it wasn't until half way that Molly finally spotted Ashlee amongst the group.

"Ashlee! My Ashlee!" she cried hugging her daughter, who hugged her back happily, "Ooh, you came! How are you? I heard you had left Midi and teaching at Hogwarts."

"I am," smiled Ashlee, "I'm following my dream and doing what I always wanted for a change, like Ginny told me to do."

Molly smiled at Ginny and hugged her also, "Oh, Ashlee… you and Ginny look complete together. Matching smiles, eyes, and cheekbones. What a wonderful day this is. A grandbaby on the way, my two daughter's home. If only Arthur didn't have to work. I am going to cook a large breakfast. Hash browns, pancakes, bacon, eggs… everything! Even kippers!"

"Oh yum!" cried Ashlee, "I love kippers."

"Me too," said Ginny, "And blueberry muffins that are warm, so the butter melts."

"Oh yes, they are the best. I haven't had one in years!"

The morning was fully celebrated with a large family breakfast, but in the back of everyone's mind, except Molly's was the fact that Fred may come back home wishing he were dead. Fleur, naturally hardly touched any of her food, eating only half a muffin and a drinking a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. As they ate Ron excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"So, Ashlee," said Bill, "Do you think you made the right choice in taking up the Weasley heritage?"

"I do," nodded Ashlee, "I love this family and I barely know it. It's so lively and full of laughter and life. Now I know what I have been missing my whole life – this. Which, is why I am terminating my adoption and changing back to Ashlee Molly Weasley… if that is okay with you guys."

"That would be wonderful."

Everyone looked up at the arrival of Arthur in the doorway. Molly jumped up and hugged him, telling him the news about Bill and Fleur. Arthur congratulated his son and daughter in law before turning back to Ashlee.

"I believe if you feel more comfortable with our family then reclaim it. You are old enough to make that choice."

Ashlee smiled and stood up to hug Arthur. Arthur hugged his daughter tightly for the first time before letting her go.

"Thanks… Dad," she said teary eyed.

Molly let out a little happy sob before saying, "Let's all eat up. Shouldn't let this food go to waste."

Arthur sat down beside his wife and the table broke out into loud chatter with Ron returning. He walked over to the table looking nervous but sat down beside Hermione who asked if everything was all right. He nodded and continued eating talking to Harry about Quidditch.

**G**

The rest of the day passed with the family spending it inside and outside. The Weasley's and Harry all played a game of quidditch, except for Fleur and Molly, along with Hermione. The teams were Ashlee, Ginny and Harry against Bill, Charlie and Ron with Arthur refereeing. Ashlee was Keeper as was Ron, with Bill and Ginny being the chaser's and Harry and Charlie the Seeker's. Molly, Fleur and Hermione cheered them on from under the shade of a tree where they discussed more important things in life.

By lunchtime all had worked up an appetite with Harry catching the snitch just milliseconds before Charlie did. Molly, Hermione and Fleur all got lunch ready, which were just ham and salad sandwiches, while everyone went and washed up, so they wouldn't smell all sweaty. Ashlee loved Ginny's simple bedroom, saying it looked a lot homier then hers and it had her personality splashed throughout it.

After lunch the family told tales from their life. Ashlee shared a few, the ones she classed as good or funny. It was finally nearing four and everyone, other then Molly and Arthur were becoming anxious. Ginny swapped a look with Ron, who just looked away fiddling with a loose thread on his pants. Hermione rubbed his arm comfortingly and pecked him on the cheek.

Ginny fiddled with the hem of the long gypsy style dark green skirt she was wearing. Molly noticed change in the room and looked at her husband curiously as though trying to see if he knew anything. Arthur just shrugged and picked up the Daily Prophet seeing the fire place's flame flash green.

"Twins are on their way," he said simply, as though it meant nothing at all.

Everyone stood up expectantly, except for Molly and Arthur who looked at them all like they had lost their minds. Molly stood up, her hands on her hips.

"Now what is going on?" she demanded as a figure came to a swirling stop in the fireplace.

As she glared at everyone, Fred stepped out of the fireplace grinning happily at everyone. Ginny burst into a flood of happy tears and hugged a startled Harry. Hermione looked at Fred in shock along with Ron, while Bill and Charlie were whooping with glee. Ashlee stood back smiling at the scene.

"Hey Mum," said Fred walking over to her as if he had never been paralysed.

Molly stared at her son in shock, "Fred… y-your… your…"

"Walking," finished a stunned Arthur.

Fred grinned, "Sure looks that way."

Molly and Arthur didn't say anything or move, not even when a beaming George arrived. Ginny calmed down enough to hug Fred happily, who hugged his little sister back with the smile still plastered on his face.

"Wouldn't of been possible without you Ginny," said Fred pulling away and wiping his sister's tears away, "Thankyou so much."

"You're my brother," replied Ginny, "I'd do anything for you. You should know that."

"H-how did this happen?" asked Molly walking slowly to Fred, not daring to believe it.

Ron reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the article. He handed it to his mother who read, her eyes widening at what could've been the possible outcome had everything gone wrong. She lowered it and looked at Fred, circling around him, her eyes scanning his body for any sign of deformity. When she found none a smile began to build on her face. She embraced her son tight, laughing with a burst of happiness. Even Arthur was grinning happily, he hugged George and then Fred.

"Is this why you were all anxious?" asked Arthur glancing around at everyone, who nodded back looking a little guilty.

"We took a shot," said Ginny, "Ron and I put the option forward and we agreed… well not Hermione, Harry and Ashlee. We didn't tell you two… we wanted it to be a surprise and well… thankfully the outcome was what we all prayed for."

"Well… today… today has been… pull of surprises," said Molly looking around at everyone, "A big celebration dinner is in order. I'll invite Remus and Tonks."

"Wait," said Ron suddenly, "I have something to say… well ask really. I was waiting till now… you know in case it went wrong."

Everyone looked at him curiously, but gasped as he turned to Hermione and knelt down onto one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark blue velvet square box. Hermione looked at him stunned, one hand covering her partly opened mouth.

"Hermione Leah Granger," said Ron slowly opening the box, "I love you more than anything or anyone in the world. You complete me, just like you said I complete you. Will you marry me?"

The box opened an inside was a silver ring, with a purple square cut diamond. Hermione gasped but looked at Ron nodding.

"You will?" asked Ron, as though he was making sure what he saw was the truth.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" cried Hermione.

Ron smiled and stood up. He slipped the ring onto her finger and hugged Hermione tightly before kissing her passionately.

Around them everyone was clapping and looking on smiling. Molly looked like she might faint from everything that had happened in the day: she was going to be a grandmother, saw her twin daughters together in her home, Fred could walk again and now her youngest son was engaged to the woman he loved.

"What a day," said Molly looking at Arthur shaking her head, "What a day…"

**G**

"Did Jim Thompson take you, unwillingly from St Mungo's?" asked Joseph on the first day of court looking Ginny in the eye.

"Yes he did. I was drugged by him so I would be asleep when he took me," answered Ginny firmly.

"Your Honour we have photo's showing the bruise where Jim Thompson injected the drug into Ginevra Weasley," said Jim handing the judge the folder of photo's, "Now, Miss Weasley, had you been awake would you have willingly gone with Jim Thompson if you knew what he was up to?"

"No I wouldn't of."

"Would you have fought against him?"

"Yes. Any woman being taken somewhere unwillingly would."

"What did Jim Thompson do to you?"

Ginny took a deep breath and looked up at Joseph, catching a stony faced Jim sitting beside his lawyer, "Jim Thompson… Jim Thompson raped me."

"How many times?"

"Twice, nearly three times."

"Can you please point to the man who did this to you?"

Ginny raised her hand pointing at Jim, but wouldn't look at him. For the next half hour Joseph fired her with questions. Some easy and some difficult to answer. When Joseph sat down, Ginny knew the hard part was about to begin.

"Miss Weasley," said Jim's rather posh looking female lawyer, "How did Jim rape you?"

Ginny looked at her in shock, her mouth hanging open, "H-he… had… he had unwanted intercourse with me. What else is rape?" The last part Ginny snapped at the woman, with a glare.

The lawyer merely nods, "Did you fight back when Jim Thompson was raping you?"

"I tried too."

"You tried?"

"Yes I did."

"You weren't successful?"

"No! If I was would I be charging that animal for raping me?" screamed Ginny.

"Miss Weasley! Calm down!" demanded the Judge.

Ginny took a deep breath and looked at the ground, knowing if she looked the lawyer in the eye she would no doubt jump up and attempt to harm her.

"Why couldn't you fight back properly?"

"I had been drugged and was barely awake. My strength wasn't at its normal standard either and I was wandless."

The lawyer nodded, it seemed she was stumped. She finally said she had no more questions and Ginny was allowed down from the stands.

"Jim Thompson," said Joseph when the judge asked whom the plaintiff called to the stand.

Jim walked to the stand, swore to tell the truth and sat down. Ashlee wasn't in the courtroom that day, not wanting to be seen by him until she was called to the stand.

"Jim Thompson," said Joseph looking the stony faced man in the eye, "Is it true you lied in saying you were a counsellor by forging a degree saying so?"

"Yes," admitted Jim, "I had to see Ashlee."

"Who is Ashlee?"

"Ashlee is my love, my wife."

"There is no record of you marrying her. Ashlee Cooper has never been married."

"We did marry! I married HER!" he roared pointing at Ginny angrily, "WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME LIKE ASHLEE? I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

"Someone restrain him!" roared the Judge as two people from St Mungo's ran in.

One of the St Mungo doctor's stuck a needle in his arm as the other held him down. After they did there job, Jim calmed down, breathing heavily, but calm.

"Jim, did you rape this woman?" asked Joseph firmly.

"We made love," replied Jim with a slight twitch of the eye.

"So you had sexual intercourse with this woman after taking her away from St Mungo's, after drugging her?"

"Yes. I had to bring her home. She belongs with me."

Joseph nodded, "Why did you do it Jim? Why did you harm this young lady?"

"Ashlee is my love. We belong together. All I did was bring her home to me! But she didn't recognise me… until we made love, then she knew who I was!"

"You were in St Mungo's for some time, weren't you Jim?"

"They said I was sick. But I was only missing my love… my Ashlee."

The questions continued, without any more outbursts. When Jim finished, his lawyer came up and questioned him, making him come across like a lost little boy. By 12pm the first day ended.

The second day continued with more witnesses, Hermione went up and did Jena, giving their reports on the night and Jena answering questions about Jim's past. That ended with the third one being the day Ashlee would take the stand.

Ginny walked in with Joseph and Ashlee was in the side room and would come out when called. Jim and his lawyer were already there, talking quietly. Ten minutes later the Judge arrived and everyone fell silent.

"Who is the next and final witness?" asked the Judge.

"Ashlee Weasley, who was Ashlee Cooper," said Joseph causing a stir throughout the courtroom.

Ginny's family, Hermione and Harry remained silent behind her. The side door opened and Ashlee walked out. When Jim saw her he looked utterly lost. He leaned forward and looked from Ginny to Ashlee, not knowing what to say or do.

Ashlee swore to tell the truth and sat down. She glanced at Ginny who have her a reassuring smile.

"State your full name please," asked Jim kindly.

"Ashlee Molly Weasley. I was adopted to the Cooper's making me Ashlee Molly Cooper," answered Ashlee calmly.

Joseph nodded, "How old were you when you met Jim Thompson?"

"17."

"How old were you when got engaged to him?"

"17."

"And when you moved in?"

"17."

"How old were you when you left him?"

"18."

"How old are you now?"

"21. I haven't been with Jim for three years. I don't even love him. I was young and naïve."

Joseph nodded, "But for the past three years you have been bailing him out of trouble. Why?"

"Jim isn't exactly right in the head. He has a psychotic problem."

"Ginevra Weasley is your twin sister, isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

"So Jim, saw Ginevra, thought she was you and took her against her will to his place and raped her twice, close to three times," said Joseph looking at the jury, "Despite his mental problems he still had no right at all in doing what he did to my client, Ginevra Weasley!"

Joseph turned away from the jury and looked at Ashlee, "You were there when Ginevra was found, correct?"

"Yes."

"What was Jim Thompson doing to Ginevra?"

"He was having sexual intercourse with her, against her will."

"What happened?"

Ashlee described the events, right up to the point where they left. Once she was over Joseph had no more questions and sat down. Jim's lawyer came up and began firing question after question at Ashlee, trying to trap her in a corner. But every time Ashlee avoided being caught, giving the woman the same glare Ginny was giving to her back.

Once it was over, Ashlee took a seat beside Molly. Now it was time for the closing speeches. Jim's lawyer stood and gave hers first.

"Jim Thompson is an innocent man," here Joseph had to hold Ginny down in her seat and Arthur had to calm Harry and his sons down, "He is a sick and innocent man. He did not know what he was doing was wrong. He thought the woman he had found was Ashlee Weasley-Cooper, not Ginevra Weasley. He was merely mistaken. Look at those two sister's, no can tell them apart!

"I am asking you all too look into your hearts, can you condemn a man who is sick, to a life he is afraid of? Think about that, if you were him, what would you want done to you?"

She went and sat back down.

"That was short," murmured Joseph, "She knows it's a case she will loose."

"Mr Jackson," said the Judge, "Please give your closing speech."

Joseph stood. He paced in front of the table before looking up at the jury of witches and wizards, "We all know right from wrong and wrong from right. It is a simple thing. Even He-Who-Still-Must-Not-Be-Named knew these basic things – he simply ignored them. Jim Thompson did and does know what he did was wrong! He drugged Ginevra Weasley, which proves that fact alone! Regardless of him having a mental problem, he still should not have done such a thing. The man is smart. He was smart enough to pull off such a horrible act. He could do it again… and again… and again…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Jim Thompson needs serious help. If you chose that he is innocent for his actions you will be condemning the man to a lifetime of hell, and the woman he harmed and her sister, will never have a peaceful nights sleep. I myself ask you to consider this case seriously and think properly about what will benefit both parties the best."

**A/N: You will find out the outcome in the next chapter! Anyway's please review! **

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	13. As One

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and here we go… with the chapter… finding out… the outcome.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot, Ashlee, Jena, Jim, Joseph, Amanda and Rebecca.**

_Chapter Thirteen: As One_

A day passed, with the jury going away to decide on the outcome of the case. At nine am the next morning all of the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, McGonagall, Remus, Tonks and Jena all filed back into the court to hear the outcome. The jury walked in and the judge asked the plaintiff and defendant to rise.

"Will the jury please state the outcome?" said the Judge.

An old witch stood and cleared her throat, "We find the defendant guilty of abduction and rape."

Ginny cried out happily and hugged Joseph and then her family members.

"Order!" cried the judge, "The defendant will be sent to St Mungo's for five years to get proper treatment and will not be allowed release under any circumstances!"

St Mungo's people walked in and collected a stunned Joseph, who was being talked to by his lawyer.

"It's over," said Ginny hugging Harry, "It's over!"

**G**

"So when will the wedding be?" asked Ginny four months later, it was now July.

"In three months," said Hermione as they walked through Diagon Alley during the school holiday season, "October is autumn – the perfect month because there are so many colours!"

Ginny smiled, "Obviously on a weekend when school isn't on."

"Of course. But Ron and I are buying a house in Hogsmeade so that I can go home at night and to work in the morning. I won't be living at Hogwarts anymore. Anyway, how is Ashlee? She still dating Joey?"

Ginny nodded, thinking of how her sister was now happily dating her lawyer, "Yeah. Those two are really smitten together. Mum adores him as much as she adores you and Harry."

Hermione smiled, "So, will you be my Maid of Honour?"

"Of course!" cried Ginny hugging Hermione, "I would love too!"

Hermione grinned and hugged Ginny back, "I want you to help me plan the outfits though. You have a flare for style."

Ginny nodded, "Just let me know when you want to start the planning."

"How about now?" asked Hermione pointing to a bridal outfit's store.

"What are we waiting for?"

**G**

Ginny arrived back at the Burrow to smell her mother cooking mixed herb coated pork chops, crunchy potatoes, that were soft on the inside, beans, peas, carrots and corn cobs for dinner. Ashlee was sitting in the kitchen chatting away to Molly, but when Ginny walked in she greeted her sister with a hug.

"Have fun shopping with Hermione?" asked Molly.

"Yeah. I'm going to be the Maid of Honour at her wedding, which will be in October," said Ginny smiling.

"That's when Fleur is due too have her baby! They can't have it then!"

"But Mum, it's the perfect time. Falling colourful leaves… wonderful sunsets… it'll be so romantic!"

"Yes, but Fleur will not be up to attending the wedding, so heavily pregnant," said Molly firmly.

"You don't know that," pointed out Ginny just as firmly, "Everyone is different when it comes to being heavily pregnant."

"But all women get tired easy."

Ginny sighed, "It's Ron and Hermione's wedding Mum. Don't go interfering and changing the dates on them. Let them have it when they want too. If Fleur and Bill can't attend, I am sure Ron and Hermione will understand completely."

"Well, I suppose you are right. Your father shouldn't be long now," said Molly peering at her clock which now held a new hand for Ashlee, "Ashlee, how is Joey?"

Ashlee blushed a little earning a teasing nudge from Ginny, "He's good. Busy working on a lawsuit. What about _Harry_, Ginny?"

"Harry is great. Did I tell you already over five hundred people have applied for his school from around the world? It's amazing! He's going to have fifteen students per class. And each class will go for three hours each. That's 3 classes a day; nine to twelve, one to three and three – ten too six ten."

"So for Harry it's 45 students a day. What about Ron?"

"Same as Harry, and for Remus. They'll have a total of 135 students. They are trying to find one more teacher. They have spoken to Dean Thomas… but he is just considering it at the moment… I hope he says yes, because he was planning on being an Aurour before the war."

Molly smiled, "It's only the first year. Next year Harry will know what is needed."

Ginny nodded a thought running through her mind. Could she do it? Would she be able to handle it? Ginny sighed, then regretted it when Ashlee and her mother looked at her with a raised eyebrow each.

"Just thinking and its nothing serious," reassured Ginny.

"Are you thinking the same thing as me?" asked Ashlee with the still raised eyebrow, "That we could teach at Harry's school?"

"Well yeah. But I don't know if I would be cut out for it. I did well in DADA… but I don't know."

"Harry will test the applicants for teaching positions. Just have Remus test you to make it fair," said Molly reasonably.

"Exactly," said Ashlee with a nod, "Minerva will find someone to take our spots."

"I guess."

**G**

"Are you sure?" asked Harry looking at Ginny seriously, "You love teaching at Hogwarts. Are you sure you aren't doing this to just help me?"

Ginny sighed. She didn't know for sure. Yes she did love her job at Hogwarts, the students seemed to love having her as a Professor at Hogwarts.

"Ginny? Am I right?" asked Harry, "I'm not trying to make you change your mind. I just want you to be really sure about this."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "I love the students."

Harry nodded as he handed Ginny her cup of coffee and sat beside her, "What else?"

"The subject. Arithmancy is so interesting! I love showing the students that a boring sounding subject can really be fun. No other Professor does that!"

Harry smiled at Ginny's enthusiasm, "And you want to leave the school to come teach people your age how to do spells properly?"

"I guess I was doing it to help you," said Ginny a little guiltily, "I know Ash will be good at it. She has the what do you call it?"

"Natural talent?"

Ginny shrugged, "Yeah that's it. So has Ron asked you to be his Best Man?"

Harry nodded, "He said Herms asked you."

Ginny nodded with a grin, "We have already started looking for wedding gowns. Hermione has her eye on one but she is still going to look at others, but I think she will pick it. It's so beautiful Harry."

Harry smiled, "So you will be staying with teaching at Hogwarts? Doing what you want? The Weasley way?"

Ginny chuckled, "Yes. The Weasley way."

Harry nodded and kissed Ginny tenderly, "But if you ever have a complete change of heart and want to teach people your age… you can come teach at my school anytime."

Ginny grinned and kissed Harry again.

**G**

"I love it," said Ginny, "I knew you would pick it as well."

Hermione smiled as she twirled around in the strapless gown with a happy, glowing grin on her face. But as she twirled she came to a stop, a look of shock on her face. Frowning Ginny turned around at what Hermione was looking at. Standing in the shop doorway was none other then Rebecca.

"B-B-Be-eck," said Hermione in a stuttering manner, "What are you doing back?"

"I came to see you. I heard you were getting married from Madame Maxime, who was told by Minerva," she said, "Are you marrying Ron?"

Hermione nodded, "In three months. October the 21st. Ginny is my maid of honour."

Ginny gave Rebecca a slight look of loathing before leaving to look at gowns for her to wear.

"How long have you been engaged for?" asked Rebecca curiously.

"Four months roughly," answered Hermione running a hand down her gown.

"Oh. Didn't take you long to get back with Ron."

"What is that meant to mean?" demanded Hermione looking at Rebecca in annoyance, "I'm in love with Ron. I told you that."

"I know. But did you really consider my feelings?"

Hermione gave Rebecca a quizzical look, "We ended it before either of us fell in love. You said that yourself."

"Well I lied. I only came here today to tell you that I fell in love with you. But not to worry. I have found someone else and she is a wonderful person," said Rebecca, "I know it was a stupid thing to come here, but I just felt you had to know that I did love you Hermione. But I managed to get past it… and I want to congratulate you."

Hermione smiled a little, "Thanks."

"And that dress," continued Rebecca, "Will blow Ron away."

"Thanks," said Hermione hugging Rebecca goodbye and wishing her well.

Ginny walked back over carrying a red wine coloured strapless dress. It was completely fitted to the hips where the material flowed out with a meshy see through material over it, the same colour. It only came to the knees but Hermione loved it and ordered Ginny to try it on while she changed out of the gown. When Ginny walked out with the gown, the same time as Hermione, Hermione grinned nodding.

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror and grinned at Hermione.

"I like it," nodded Ginny.

"I LOVE it!" replied Hermione circling Ginny, "That is the one!"

Ginny smiled and changed out of the gown and back into her original clothes. After paying for the gowns and having them packaged with a non ripping paper, and spelled with a stain resistant they left the shop to go find shoes.

"Everything okay between you and Rebecca?" asked Ginny curiously.

"She just came to tell me that she did fall in love but got over it, is now with someone else and wishes me all the best with Ron," sighed Hermione with a shrug, "But you know… in a way I'm happy she wishes me the best and then in another I don't know why she wished a me all the best."

Ginny nodded understanding, "Oh, they are nice," said Ginny looking at a pair of maroon strappy-heeled shoes with white diamonds over the top of them.

Without a word the two women ran in to have a better looks of the shoes.

**G**

"Welcome back to another year," said Ginny smiling at her students who were in second year last year but were now in third year and at there first Arithmancy lesson, "You all have chosen to take up the study of Arithmancy. In muggle terms this is numerology. It is complicated but, I will make you all understand every single bit! And it won't be boring to the point you all fall asleep in my class. I'll make it fun! I remember this subject at your age and found it boring but too interesting to leave."

The students all grinned at Ginny and looked at her eagerly.

"Okay, so let's start with the introduction on page five. I want each of your to read a paragraph in turn and then discuss what it is saying. So let's begin with… Josie Scintilla."

The students began reading each in turn and then discussing the paragraph. Nearly every student had a comment to make, pleasing Ginny greatly. The period seemed to fly by for Ginny and the students, who actually groaned when it ended.

"No homework today," said Ginny, "I'll save that for later. Have a good day and be nice to your teachers."

Ginny packed up the third year gear and pulled out the things needed for her sixth years.

The rest of the day passed in a breeze, with all the students doing introductory work for that year. At dinner time though, Ginny was famished and walked into the Great Hall, chatting to Hermione who was staying for dinner as Ron would be home from work late that night. Along they way they caught up with the new DADA teacher, Nymphadora Tonks.

"How was the first day?" asked Hermione.

"Entertaining," grinned Tonks with her bubble gum pink hair, "This is how they see me today… not tomorrow."

"Tonks!" cried Hermione, "You can't do that! The pupils will be utterly confused!"

"I like it," grinned Ginny, "Have long black oily hair and a Snape like nose!"

"Ginny, no! That will really scare them."

"She could always do You-Know-Who," shrugged Ginny as they sat down.

"Oh then I would love to see how Minerva would react. Let alone the mess Filch will have to clean up," snapped Hermione in annoyance.

"Oh Hermione, not get all shirty with me," sighed Ginny, "I was kidding, but that is something she could do and perhaps pay a visit to the Malfoy family."

Tonks chuckled, "That idea I would indeed love to do. But Remus wouldn't allow it. You know him… the logical thinker."

Ginny nodded, "Well you should impersonate someone. Something that would really confuse the students and then morph into the usual you."

Tonks nodded, "So what about frizzy red hair, bright green eyes, freckles all over with a button like nose and large lips?"

Ginny chuckled, "Yeah and at breakfast be the way you are now so they don't figure it out."

Hermione sighed an annoyance at the idea.

"Oh come on Herms. Lessons should at least have some entertainment in them or the students get bored," said Ginny, "I always make my lessons interesting. I don't want my students coming to class with dread."

"I know Ginny, I do the same," said Hermione, "But I won't play tricks on my students."

"I do," said Ginny, "Tomorrow I'll be saying did you all do your homework. It's amusing to see their faces… full of shock."

Hermione sighed, "Obviously I am out voted here. Perhaps it will be amusing."

"You know it will Herms," said Ginny, "Even Ron would think the same thing."

Hermione merely sighed and nodded knowing her fiancé would probably think the same thing.

**G**

"Will you sit still?" cried Ginny trying to curl the long down hair, "Hermione, let Mum deal with the flowers!"

"But they could be wilted," protested Hermione as Ginny pushed her down into her seat.

"They won't be. Mum is do a spell on them that will keep the refreshed," said Ginny, "Now be calm. The wedding is only three hours away and I still have to do your nails and my hair, nails and make up."

"Need some help?"

Ginny looked up at the door way and saw her sister there, "Oh yes please. Can you finish curling her hair and then twist it up into a bun, like the photo beside Hermione. Make sure she stays sitting down!"

Ginny ran from the room and down the hall into her bedroom. The wedding was taking place in the field over looking the other farms. Ginny stripped off and dressed into her gown. She muttered a spell to do her nails in the matching colour to her gown and then hurried out, down stairs.

"I love the dress Ginny," smiled her mother, "The flowers are fine."

"Oh good," nodded Ginny turning to run up the stairs before turning back to her mum, "Are Mr and Mrs-"

"They are being shown the ceremony and reception area by your father."

"Okay and the food?"

"Is fine."

Ginny nodded checking if there was anything else to ask. When she thought of nothing else to ask she ran back up stairs to finish preparing for the wedding. On her way up, she ran into a heavily pregnant Fluer. No matter what size Fluer was, she still managed to look radiant. It just occurred to Ginny she would have a niece or nephew that would have Veela blood in them with a touch of werewolf. Ginny, however, smiled at Fluer and entered the room where Hermione was getting the finishing touches on her hair.

"Is everything okay?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Everything is perfect Hermione," smiled Ginny, "Mum has everything under control. Stop panicking. Ash can you please do something with my hair?"

Ashlee nodded and Ginny sat down beside Hermione, who didn't know what to do.

"What if I mess up with the vows?" asked Hermione, "Or trip as I walk down the aisle? Oh, that would be horrible! I'll do it. I know I will!"

"No you won't," said Ginny as Ashlee twisted her long red hair, "You will pull everything of perfectly like you do with everything else in life."

"But this is different Ginny! Today I will become Hermione Leah Weasley!" cried Hermione, "It's completely different, it's a life time commitment to the one you love!"

"Yes, but it will go perfectly. Calm down and just… pace everything out."

Hermione nodded, stood up and began pacing around the rooms.

Ginny sighed and Ashlee grinned.

"You'll be the same when you get married," said Ashlee, "You watch."

"I know," agreed Ginny, "So will you."

"How do you know?"

"Because you are my twin and when it happens it will be like looking in the mirror."

Ashlee chuckled, "I guess so. There we go."

Ginny smiled and nodded. Ashlee had twisted her and tucked the ends away into the inside of the twist and clipped it to say that way. It was smooth with no bumps and only a little bit of hair out that was pushed to the side of her face.

"I like it."

"Something I used to do for music awards or special events," sighed Ashlee, "Now I better get ready myself."

**G**

"I do," smiled Hermione looked at Ron lovingly, who was dressed in tailor made black robes.

"Then, with the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife," finished the magical world priest, "You may now kiss the Bride."

With a grin, Ron lifted Hermione's veil and kissed her gently. Ginny looked on teary eyed at the couple and clapped with the other guests. She could hear her mother's happy sobs, mingling in with Mrs Granger's. Then with a wave of a wand, Arthur transformed the area around them into a huge tent with tables covered in white tablecloths with roses and candles in the middle of them. A dance floor transformed on the ground underneath Ginny's feet. Soft music began playing but everyone moved to their tables where their names were displayed. Ginny took her seat beside a beaming Hermione, who greeted Ginny with a hug.

"I told you, you would do everything perfectly," said Ginny quietly, "Even Ron managed too."

Hermione smiled, "I'm Mrs Weasley now."

Ginny grinned and hugged Hermione again, "Congratulations."

Hermione smiled and turned to Ron, too give him another kiss. Twenty minutes later, after talking, laughing or sitting in silence, listening, the food appeared on the plates. The tent was then filled with the sounds of clinking forks and knife's along with talking.

"Time for the speeches," said Arthur standing on the dance floor, "Harry will give his about Ron and Hermione."

Harry stood and walked to the middle of the dance floor, "Well I didn't write a speech because it just wouldn't sound right. I knew I would say something at this time that comes from the heart. When I met Ron, on my very first day, I knew he would be the person I would stick with throughout my life. And I have. We may have had our moments, but every friendship does. Those three years where I isolated myself from the world were hard and lonely. But as soon as I returned, my bestfriends were there. Hermione… Hermione will always be our mother hen. The constant worrier and logical one," Harry grinned at Hermione and Ron, "But those two were always destined to be together. When they fought – everyone was miserable… mainly them… when they were together they bickered but everyone was happy. They have spent many years together and will no doubt spend a lot more with each other. You two are my bestfriends and are more like my brother and sister. I love you both and wish you two a lot of happiness together."

Harry smiled at them and walked back to his seat where Hermione hugged him with tears in her eyes and Ron gave him a pat on the back.

"Ginny," said Arthur, "Your turn."

Ginny stood and walked to where Harry had stood. She like Harry couldn't write a speech.

"The moment I saw Hermione and Ron together I knew they would wind up marrying," admitted Ginny, "It was just plain obvious. But still, both are my bestfriends and they are always, always there for anyone when they need them. I can still remember the longest fight they had in sixth year. You just wanted to walk up too them both and slap them and say ' Wake up! See what is in front of you!' Not that it would've worked. Both are stubborn and full of pride," here Ginny gave a small smile, "But look at them now. Mature, accomplished adults… finally pushed the pride and stubbornness away and admitted that they should be together as one. Hermione, Ron… you are my bestfriends. And this past year you really have both been there for more through everything. I love you both so, so much and I want you to know that I will always be here for you whenever you need me. I truly wish you both the best in life and know you will fulfil everything together. Congratulations Mr and Mrs Weasley!"

Ginny smiled and wiped the tears away from her eyes and sat down, smiling in between little sobs. After that, Arthur and Mr Granger gave speeches about their children, embarrassing them with little stories. Then the first dance came on with Ron and Hermione's song being _It's Gonna Be Love_ by Mandy Moore.

Ginny smiled at Harry as they watched the happy couple dancing together, with Hermione resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

Soon other couple's joined them. Harry walked over to Ginny and took hold of her hand and led her to the dance floor. Ginny stepped in a small circle with Harry, looking him in the eyes before he kissed her softly and tenderly.

_It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby_

When the song ended Ginny and Harry broke apart smiling. As Harry opened his mouth to say something a scream came from somewhere in the tent. Everyone fell silent as they whirled around to see Fluer standing at her seat, a puddle of water at her feet.

"She's having the baby!" cried Bill running over to his wife, "Mum! Fluer is having the baby!"

"Quickly Bill," said Molly running over to her, "Let's get her back to the house!"

"Everyone stay here and keep… dancing," said Bill holding his heavily breathing wife, "We'll let you know the news."

"Ginny, you are coming," said Fluer, "Ve want you to be the god mother."

Ginny's mouth fell open but she apperated as they did and was at the Burrow in a spilt second. She ran up stairs and quickly changed into an old set of robes and removed all of her jewellery.

She then ran down stairs, where a large bed had been conjured up. She knelt beside her mother doing whatever she said.

For four long hours, Fluer huffed and puffed, but never cursed at Bill or lost her temper. She managed to remain calm throughout it.

"Okay… Fluer on the next contraction I want you to push really hard," said Molly, "Okay?"

"I understand," said Fluer, "It is coming!"

"Push Fluer, push!"

Fluer, finally screamed and her cheeks went red from the effort as she pushed with all of her strength. Finally a baby's scream filled the room, with Fluer sobbing happily. Ginny grinned, looking at the tiny baby in it's grandmother's arms.

"You have a baby boy," said Molly as Bill cut the cord, "A healthy baby boy."

Fluer took hold of her son and Bill settled down beside her smiling at their creation.

"Do you have a name?" asked Ginny softly.

"Sebastian Tate Weasley," said Bill softly.

Molly and Ginny smiled.

"I should go tell everyone," said Ginny pulling her wand out and changing her outfit to the dress again. She left with a crack and upon her arrival everyone went quiet.

"Bill and Fluer are now the proud parents of," said Ginny pausing for effect, "Sebastian Tate Weasley."

"It's a boy!" cried Charlie happily, before everyone began talking excitedly.

Ginny smiled and Harry made his way towards her, "Can we talk, alone?"

Ginny nodded and Harry led Ginny out of the tent and through the field a bit till they were away from the noise.

"Some night, huh?" said Ginny as Harry fell silent, "A wedding and the birth of Sebastian."

"Yeah… big night," said Harry his hand fidgeting in his pocket.

"You okay?" asked Ginny frowning, "You seem real fidgety."

Harry laughed a little before turning to Ginny and taking hold of her hands, "I love you Gin."

"I love you too, Harry," answered Ginny frowning.

"You have no doubts about us, do you?"

"No…"

"Okay… good," said Harry as he slowly knelt to the ground, "Ginevra Molly Weasley… will you marry me?"

Ginny's mouth fell open and she nodded happily. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring with a red circle ruby in the middle and two white diamonds on either side. He slipped it onto her finger and hugged Ginny tightly.

"I love you so much," whispered Ginny.

"I love you to Ginny," said Harry kissing her gently on the lips.

With a smile the couple turned and headed back to the tent to continue the celebrations and life together as one.

**_The End…_**

**A/N: There you go. The End… no sequel, that's how I wanted to end it. I want to thankyou all so, so much for reading and reviewing this story. You all have been great! **

**But before I hit the save button please check out my friend's story, _Only One by princess-amelia_. You will find her in my favourite authors part. Her story is really good!**

**Well,**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


End file.
